The Miracle of Love
by Gurahk
Summary: Based off the Shadow the Hedgehog path of the same name; the Black Arms are invading Earth! Shadow, desperate for answers about his past, joins Black Doom and his legion in exterminating mankind. But what happens when a lovely pink hedgehog re-enters his life and reminds him who he is? Rated for language, graphic imagery, and sexual content.
1. Prologue: Withered Rose

_(A/N: Hey folks, surprise! I got ya a Sonic fanfic ripe for the reviewing. Or ignoring, whichever. Anyway, this fanfic is based off the Shadow the Hedgehog game pathway, "The Miracle of Love". The path in question starts off with Shadow being evil, but upon helping Amy in Cryptic Castle, he will do hero missions throughout. This story adapts the game and that path, but will have more story expansion scenes and some stuff that was too graphic or hot for the E10 rating. Here is the prologue, hope ya like it! Enjoy!)_

* * *

**The Miracle of Love**

**Prologue: Withered Rose**

**DISCLAIMER: This fan fiction contains instances of profanity, extreme violence, nightmare-inducing imagery, and sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. **

**All characters and settings are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.  
**

* * *

**NOVEMBER 10 **

**2:47 PM – CENTRAL CITY PARK**

It was another peaceful day in Central City. Birds were singing, the children laughing, and things seemed to be good. Sonic the Hedgehog was on his normal runs through the city, optimistic as ever. He thought today was going to be as good as ever, and nothing would ruin it.

"SONIIIIIIC!"

Or so he thought. The Blue Blur turned over and saw a pink hedgehog in red dress and boots running for him. _'Here we go again!' _he thought. It was Amy Rose, his obsessed fan girl and self-professed "girlfriend". Sonic shuddered every time he thought that. The girl was persistent in demanding his affection, chasing him endlessly just to have any kind of date with him. The girl refused to take 'no' for an answer. Not that he'd really tell her, anyway….

Over the past few years, Amy's body had grown quite a bit, looking fit and at times sexy. The 17-year old, who was coming up on 18, had the look of a model and a bust size almost comparable to Rouge. Key word being _almost_. But although she had matured physically, her mental state has not evolved in the slightest. She was still obsessive and borderline stalkerish when it came to Sonic, continuously pestering him to take her out on a date or something. She has dreamed of settling down and getting married to the hedgehog of her dreams. Sonic, however, wants nothing more than to live life his own way and would rather not be tied down by responsibility or marriage.

Of course, Sonic never told her any of this. She was his friend and he didn't want to hurt her feelings or potentially ruin their friendship. But each passing day, he was starting to grow more and more irritated. All that working out and developing her assets, and she still acted like the crazed fangirl he always knew. Today was no exception. Amy was chasing Sonic all over the park with a flyer of the Fire In The Sky Festival taking place in Westopolis in five days. The festival, which would be held over a four-day weekend, would celebrate the once in 50-year sighting of the Black Comet. Amy thought the scenario would be the perfect romantic setting for her and Sonic. There, he may finally confess his love to her and they would make love every night of the festival.

Such is the thoughts of a hopeless romantic. Sonic was getting tired of this and was just about ready to put his foot down. He decided it was time. He came to a halt and turned to her with a serious face. Of course, the Blue Blur would have to choose his words carefully, lest he ruin his friendship with her. "Amy, we need to talk." He said. Amy's face beamed with joy. Was he finally going to confess his _real_ feelings for her? Or maybe propose to her? "You mean you'll finally ask me out? Take me to the festival? Kiss me and tell me what I've always known?! Make love to me underneath the comet sky?!" she asked, almost melting.

"No, no, no, no, and _FUCK NO!_" he said. Amy's face went from joy to slight shock the instant he dropped that F-bomb. She was not prepared for what Sonic was about to say. "Amy. I like you, I really do. But not in the way you want me to like you. You're trying to force me into something I don't want any part of! After all these years, and you still act like a yandere fangirl."

"You barely know what yandere means, Sonic! And besides, I'm not _forcing_ you to take me on a date and later get married…" Amy protested, but Sonic continued. "That's the thing, Ames. You seem to think I'm comfortable with settling down with a family, and stay as I please. Sorry to say, but that isn't me. I'm not ready nor willing to commit to that kind of a relationship. You should know how I am!" Sonic argued. He was gradually getting more irritated, but tried to keep a cool head. "But… but I l-love you, Sonic…" she whispered. She was breaking completely. The world she thought she knew was crumbling down. "I'm sorry, Ames. You are my friend, but you need to grow the hell up. And I don't just mean in fun sizes. I am not interested in you that way, and if I start dating again, it'll be with someone my speed." Sonic said. "Let me put it nicely: _I. Do. Not. Love. You._"

Amy's eyes widened and teared up. She wanted to deny it, she wanted to get mad or throw her hammer at Sonic. She wanted to do anything to cope with what he said. But she couldn't. Amy was completely crushed. "Y… you're lying! You're a liar, Sonic! A LIAR!" she screamed, and with tears in her eyes, turned back and ran out into the city, back home. Sonic looked on with a serious face. He didn't intend for that kind of reaction, but he had to expect something like that. The Fastest Thing Alive could only hope that didn't break their friendship.

Amy, meanwhile, didn't look back as she ran past peoples and the streets. Her eyes were not given a chance to dry as she ran to her house near the edge of downtown. She hardly looked at them as if they were hardly there. Similarly, they acted as if she was a seven year old throwing a bitch fit at Walmart because they didn't get the toy they wanted. But just before reaching home, there was one face that gave some sympathy. A black hedgehog with red stripes standing with his arms folded and outside of Club Rouge. It was ironically the only time Amy opened her eyes, and briefly made eye contact with him. The black hedgehog gave a stoic but sad look as she ran past, reaching her home soon.

The pink Rose cried into her pillow on her bed. She had always admired Sonic, for the right and wrong reasons. For him to reject her like that was heart-wrenching for her. She spent the rest of the afternoon letting her tears flow until they dried. Once she was calm, she would look back and think what to do next. What Amy didn't realize was that the black hedgehog was watching her from afar. All he could think why this girl was so upset. But most importantly: who was she?

"_She seemed familiar. Almost like Maria…" _he thought _"But who was Maria…? Who am I?"_

* * *

**BLACK COMET**

Passing through the Solar System every half century was the spectacle that was the Black Comet. It's radiance was second to none and a sight to behold for any planet. But even beauty is worthless when inside is pure darkness. The comet's interiors were comprised of hellish abominations, toxic liquids, red and purple slime, and a massive army of gray and red alien monsters. Some small with blasters, some enormous with swords, some with armor, some were birdlike, some were beyond comprehension. But they were all vile things, under the command of one creature.

Their leader floated above his armies. He had no legs, and three red eyes with straight horns on the sides of his head. Most of his body was covered in a dark cloak, golden chains and a multi-colored necklace, with only his head and three-fingered hands visible. The creature looked out a monitor to the planet Earth as he turned to his subjects and spoke with a deep voice. "Rejoice, my Black Arms! Our fifty year journey back to this system is nigh! For millennia, we have risen above all civilizations foolish enough to oppose us and have made them our own! This planet will be no exception. I, Black Doom, dark emperor of the universe, shall lead us to the promised time and subjugate humankind, bending them to our will!"

"In five days, our Black Comet shall be within range of this pathetic planet, where we shall give humanity the gifts they love most: death, destruction, and erasure at our hands! These worms will know our power, and with our greatest warrior among them, our prosperity ritual shall be the grandest of all! We shall reign supreme, annihilate any that defy us, and bring this system to it's knees! Follow me, my brethren, and you shall _never grow hungry again!"_ The Black Arms soldiers cheered and hailed their overlord. They prepared for battle and invasion, knowing that a new planet would belong to them in five days' time. The creature known as Black Doom looked at the blue planet and snickered.

"These foolish humans will soon meet their day of reckoning, and will be completely exterminated. Thanks to you…. Shadow."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_(A/N: That concludes the prologue. I know it's short, but I wanted to set things up a bit with Amy and sorta introduce the Black Arms before diving into everything. The next chapter awaits you. It will be very graphic, so sensitive eyes be warned! See ya then!)_


	2. Chapter 1: Trial By Extermination

_(A/N: Hello everyone once again! I hope you enjoyed the prologue, because we now get into the nitty-gritty and into the edginess that is Shadow the Hedgehog proper! I forgot to address this in the prologue, but I must preface that Sonic's little rant was something I had trouble with. I needed to tread lightly, since the whole "Sonic and Amy have argument, then Shadow comes in to snag her" trope had been done to death. But also I didn't want to make Sonic too OOC here, as unlike Sonic Team, I actually know and care about Sonic's character. To those that may have hated it, I apologize in advance. Hopefully this chapter can make up for it. enjoy!)_

* * *

**The Miracle of Love**

**Chapter 1: Trial By Extermination**

**DISCLAIMER: This fan fiction contains instances of profanity, extreme violence, nightmare-inducing imagery, and sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. **

**All characters and settings are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

**NOVEMBER 15**

**5:34 PM – WESTOPOLIS**

"Shadow the Hedgehog… why does that name haunt me?"

The sun began to set on the skies of Westopolis. The first day of the Fire in the Sky Festival was about to begin. There were thousands of people that lined the streets, vendors were ready to sell their merch, balloons everywhere. People were excited to be there for the weekend and see the Black Comet up close and personal. There were lucky charms being sold, beautiful jewelry and good food that it was hard for most people to not be happy. But one was not celebrating.

That one was Shadow, standing in the park a few miles from the festivities. He never cared for celebrations and he saw no reason to even think of joining in. Instead, the Ultimate Life Form was lost in his own thoughts. He was thinking back to that pink hedgehog the other day. She seemed so sad, so distraught. But why? And why did he even care about her? There seemed to be a familiar aura to her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. More important than that was who he even was.

It had been well over a year since the defeat of Metal Sonic. His good sultry friend Rouge the Bat discovered him inside of a capsule, in a storage room with the last of Doctor Eggman's elite robots, E-123 Omega. The three all had different agendas and had a bit difficulty being on the same page but were able to track down the good doctor and his diabolical creation. Shadow hoped to get some answers about himself. Everyone said that he was dead, but when he awoke, he had no memory. No idea who he was, or how he got there. What he was supposed to do, what his past was, nothing. All he could remember was his name, his abilities, and a recurring nightmare he had which was more of a vision of a lost past.

The images of him running through long corridors, while holding in his hand a blonde human girl in a blue dress, attempting to outrun their pursuers. Shadow couldn't see them, nor did he wish to. He just wanted to take his friend away and not turn back. They reach their destination in a large room, but they were trapped. There was no escape for them. Shadow was soon encased in a glass container as the girl pressed her hand on the glass and soldiers appeared in the doorway they came from, blocking an escape. One soldier pointed his pistol at them, and then a gun shot.

"_Maria!"_

The vision would end with the girl known as Maria falling from the wounds and Shadow descending down. But each time he saw it, the more confused he got. Just what was that dream? When did this happen? Why were the soldiers chasing him, and who was Maria? The answers alluded him each time. "If only I could remember… who am I? Who's this Maria?" he asked out loud. For over a year, the black hedgehog has searched for answers, but has found nothing. Usually a person suffering amnesia would try talking to others, find their friends and ask them who they were. But unfortunately, Shadow barely had any friends.

The only people he could think to call his friends were his Team Dark teammates: Rouge and Omega. But ever since the Metal Sonic and Gizoid incidents, his contact with them has been rather sporadic. Rouge is a government spy that often has to be sent away on missions when she isn't off doing treasure hunting. Even when she isn't, she is running her own night club which, in Shadow's opinion, seemed more of a strip club than anything. Though it would explain to him why she dresses and acts like a whore so much. While he's been close to Rouge and has seen her enough, he hasn't bothered to question her, nor has he had the time to have an actual conversation. Omega, on the other hand, has been off the radar for months, having went off to locate Dr Eggman and get his revenge for locking hm and Shadow up in that room. This has left Shadow with nothing.

Then there were the others. Dr Eggman could know something about his past, but he often changes locations. Omega has been tracking him for months, but so far has turned up nothing. He barely knew Team Chaotix either and was completely indifferent to them. He didn't hate them, but he couldn't find it in him to fully trust the detectives. And lastly, Team Sonic. Shadow didn't know what it was, but he couldn't stand that blue hedgehog. Maybe it was that shit-eating grin he always had, his cocky attitude, the fact he rarely took anything seriously and joked needlessly. Whatever it was, he found going to Sonic a non-option. He didn't particularly dislike Tails or Knuckles, but because they were Sonic's best friends, he wasn't going to try seeking them out.

Once again, he had no leads, and no clue who he was or what he was doing here. Then his mind raced back to the pink girl. She looked familiar. He held his head, as if something was coming to him. He could see instances of being hugged from behind, bushing as he was held. When he turned, he saw the girl embracing him, then letting go and stepping back. But why? What compelled her to embrace him? Why would she back away from him? So many questions. But perhaps she could give him some answers. He uncrossed his arms and decided what he was going to do.

He never got to, however. Shadow looked up and saw a trail of red clouds looming over him and the city, covering the sky completely. Something was seriously up. The people of Westopolis looked at the sky in curiosity and fear. Then fear consumed them. An "eye" in the clouds formed and from it came hundreds of strange alien monsters, with grey and red skin and yellow eyes. There were some the size of a normal human, and some were imposing giants. Some were bird or bat like, flying through the skies. But they all were intimidating and armed, scaring the humans and peoples. The Black Warrior types pulled out alien guns and began shooting at the people, incinerating or blowing holes through them. One of the Black Oak giants casually tossed aside a car which exploded into a nearby building.

People ran away scared for their lives. As the aliens continued their carnage of blasting everything, the innocents tried to find shelter. Then came another problem. Blue lasers reigned down everywhere across the city, destroying buildings and roads, stranding or killing thousands. One police officer tried fighting the monsters by shooting bullets at the aliens, but all shots were ineffective. Then one smaller flying alien flew in and gnawed at his face, eating it. A Black Oak caught one woman and used its strength to literally rip her in half pieces. Black Warriors shot wildly at the civilians, lasers reigned from everywhere. The Black Arms were beginning their conquest with Westopolis.

The Guardian Units of Nations—or GUN for short—arrived on the scene a few minutes after the bloodbath began. The soldiers' first order was to hold back the black aliens while they try evacuating the city. Shadow looked at the destruction going on with complete and utter apathy. He never really cared too much for the humans, even with his dark dreams. The Ultimate Life Form had considered them weak and often dependent on Sonic and the others just to even survive. "Hmph. How fucking pathetic. I don't understand how Rouge can even put up with these weak humans." He said aloud. Shadow turned away from the death before him. If these humans couldn't defend themselves, he saw no reason helping them out. Not his war, not his problem. He began walking away to try finding that girl.

"_Shadow…"_

He stopped. Shadow's eyes widened at the mention of his name and turned around. A purple and red squid-like creature with one eye floated to him. The eye flowed and showed a projection of a large three-eyed alien monster in dark robes. He didn't realize it, but this was Black Doom. _"As you can see, the 'promised time' is nearly upon us. There is no time to waste. Find the seven Chaos Emeralds, and deliver them to me, as we agreed upon!"_ he said. Shadow looked confused. What promised time? How did he know him? Did he order this invasion, and what agreement? "Wait… who are you? How do you know my name? And what are you talking about?" Shadow asked. He got no answer. The projection disappeared and the creature flew off into the city. Shadow tried to pursue it but was stopped by small explosives around him. He saw more soldiers and vehicles from GUN passing by him, headed for the city.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Shadow to no one in particular. The whole event left him with more questions than answers. But got him curious. These black aliens seemed to remember or know him, but they were totally foreign to him. He didn't understand what he was talking about, but he seemed to get one thing. This guy might know the truth about who he is. Shadow has finally gotten a lead on his past. Like it or not, he has no choice but to believe him. "Looks like the only way to figuring out my past… is to get those Chaos Emeralds!" he declared.

With a determined drive, he dashed off into the city. He had a feeling he could start there. The secrets of his past would be uncovered soon….

* * *

**5:45 PM – DOWNTOWN WESTOPOLIS**

Why today of all days? Why did this have to happen?

Young Cream the Rabbit thought this as she and Team Chaotix ran through the war-torn streets of Westopolis. She had been staying with the detective agency over the weekend for the festival. Vector was assured her mother that she would be safe with them. How wrong they were. Their office was completely blown up by the Black Arms' laser fire, they were trying to run and find a safe place for them to hide. Charmy in particular was trying to keep Cream safe and calm; he had a bit of a crush on the girl and saw the Fire in the Sky festival as the perfect chance for a date. Didn't go so well.

"Dammit, there's nowhere for us to run without getting shot at! All we can do is wait and hope Sonic got our call!" said Vector. The group had to hide in an alleyway just to get out of the open. It was mostly to try getting a signal to call Sonic and Tails for help. Their first priority was getting Cream to safety. While they were aware she was tough and able to hold her own, she couldn't fight hordes of monsters like this, especially ones that can easily make mincemeat out of humans. "These Black Aliens caught all of us by surprise. We were so distracted by the light that we failed to detect the shadows." Mused Espio. "Well thank you for the spiritual wisdom, great ninja of the wind. Could have really used that five fuckin' minutes ago!" said Vector sarcastically. Espio ignored his boss as he is want to do.

Charmy hugged Cream in comfort in the meantime. "Don't worry, Creamy. I'll bet Sonic and Shadow are kicking the aliens' ass right now! They'll be here in no time!" he said. Cream seemed to be a bit less afraid, but she found it odd how he said Shadow even though it was Tails coming to pick her up. Just then, a laser bean shot down near their hiding spot, forcing them out. A couple of Black Warriors marched to them, ready o fire their weapons. But before anyone could do anything, a blue image knocked them both out before their attacker appeared before Cream and the Chaotix. It was Sonic, arriving just in the nick of time. "Thanks for the save, Sonic… but I was handing it well on my own." Said Vector as he helped his boys and Cream up. "Glad to see you're alright, Vector." Said Sonic.

A blue plane flew down and landed on the streets. Piloting it was a young two-tailed fox, Miles "Tails" Prower. Cream was very happy to see them, Tails especially, which made Charmy jealous a bit. "Cream, get in! I'm taking you to Amy's place until things cool down here!" said Tails. "Oh thank you Tails and Mr. Sonic! I feel so much safer and happier now!" she said, hugging Sonic then jumping into the plane. Tails gave Sonic a thumbs up and took off again, heading right for Central City. Charmy pouted like a little brat. He was trying hard to get Cream to like him, and then she Tails comes in to sweep her off her feet apparently. "What's Tails got that I don't?" he asked bitterly. "An IQ of 290?" said Vector. "A personality not at all like sanding paper?" said Espio. Charmy grimaced at both answers unhappy. "Assholes."

Just then, Shadow sped right past the, dashing right past and into one of the blown up buildings. Sonic went right after him to catchup, hoping that the Ultimate Life Form would lend a hand. Charmy's eyes lit up upon seeing the black hedgehog. He always admired Shadow in the same way that Tails admired Sonic, but they weren't that close. "Oh man, Shadow is so cool!" admired Charmy. Vector grabbed his antennae and whipped him around. "Now's not the time to be fanboying, Charmy! We gotta help those people! Let's go boys!" shouted the croc, leading his guys into the city to help the innocents.

Shadow, meanwhile, rushed through the city at blazing speeds. Without Rouge or Omega to back him up or steer him in the right direction of the Emeralds, he was going to be in for a long journey. _"Hmm, the 'promised time', he said._" He thought. _"Well… time to go fulfill this promise."_ He jumped forward into the city streets and saw a Black Wing attacking a soldier and biting at its neck. Shadow didn't pay it any mind. That was a mistake. Once the soldier fell down dead, the bat swooped down at Shadow. The Ultimate Life Form instinctively grabbed the dead soldier's gun and shot it down. He looked down at the weapon. Usually, he wouldn't resort to such primitive methods. After all, he had his own attacks to deal with his adversaries. But Shadow was going in blind. He didn't know how long his search for the emeralds would be, so he needed to conserve energy. Best to arm himself for the task ahead.

"Hey Shadow! Long time, no see!" said a voice from behind him. Shadow groaned hearing it. He recognized that voice anywhere and he hated it. "You say that every time we meet, Sonic." Said Shadow, not bothering to turn around. "Well it has been about a year since I seen ya. How's the brooding been?" asked Sonic. Shadow rolled his eyes and walked forward with his pistol. "I got no time for this. I've got Chaos Emeralds to find, so stay out of my way." Shadow warned and ran off into the city. Sonic smirked and shook his head. "Some things never change huh?" The Blue Blur ran to help the other civilians in trouble.

Shadow picked up a few more armaments from dead soldiers. GUN troops and sentry droids were firing to hold off the Black Arms. There were some that were able to kill some of the aliens or at least wound them, but most damage was seemingly minimum. "Dammit, these beasts don't let up!" shouted one soldier. He finally got one of the aliens but was shot by another with an alien handgun. Shadow chose to stop playing neutral and kicked the alien's head off, decapitating it with a kick, then took its gun and fired off at the others. "Thanks Shadow, we owe you big time." Thanked a soldier. "Bigger than you think. Anyway, I'm not here for you. I was wondering if there are any Chaos Emeralds around here." Shadow said.

"There's one in the Westopolis National Bank! We've already cleared a path to get there, but it's ill-advised." Answered the soldier. Shadow nodded. "I'll take my chances. Thanks anyway." He said and rushed in the direction of the bank. The soldiers looked at each other in confusion. "So… Shadow helped us, Corporal. Does that mean he's on our side?" asked one. The Corporal shrugged. "How the hell should I know? That hedgehog's a tough one to read." He answered.

Shadow homing attacked at every alien he saw until he got to the federal bank. He was lucky the place was still standing, albeit still in bad shape. He entered and found loads of dead bodies. Many citizens and security guards shot, killed, or had parts of them ripped out or eaten. Shadow walked over the decaying bodies and came across a bank vault. Opening it up he found his quarry: a green diamond-cut gem the size of his hand. Shadow knew it when he saw it: "There it is… a Chaos Emerald!" he said to himself and picked it up.

As he held the Emerald in his hand, he could feel an overwhelming power course through his body. The strength of the Chaos Emerald, and the Chaos Energy it had was incredible. The Chaos Emeralds give out an immense amount of unlimited power and potential. Even one of them is incredible, light and dark power coursing through the Ultimate Life Form. Shadow shook his head and regained focus. "One down, six to go." He thought, exiting the bank. Once he left, he noticed the roads looking worse, more dead bodies on the streets, both human and alien. Shadow picked up another alien blaster, which seemed to have two holes for the bullets, and a GUN sub machine gun and jumped onto another street. More Carnage was to be had, as he noticed the Chaotix helping some civilians onto a cargo helicopter.

"You are late, Shadow." Said a deep voice from behind him. He recognized it as the creature that spoke to him earlier. He turned around and saw the same squid thing that delivered the message before. "Well, you told me to get the Chaos Emeralds. Plus your pets aren't exactly the nicest company. Just who are you exactly?" Shadow asked. "Hmmm… interesting. You seem to have forgotten your sacred mission." Said the weird alien, "I am Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms. We are the superior species and rulers of the universe. From now on, my eye shall follow and observe you for me." Shadow chuckled a little bit. "Always nice to have a fan following me." He replied. "You are under my watch now, Shadow. I will tell you everything about your past if you follow everything I say. Are we clear?" said Black Doom. Now the alien had Shadow's attention. "Crystal. Now what is thy bidding, your edginess?" Shadow asked sarcastically.

"You have one Chaos Emerald. There is another in this city, but to retrieve it will take great tribulation. Now, start by finishing off these humans who dare to defy me!" ordered Black Doom. Shadow thought about this for about a minute. He had already earned the humans' trust here, and it could be very useful for him to keep it. However, he couldn't find it in him to want to help them. They weren't that beneficial if they needed him to bail them out all the time. Besides, if he were to side with humanity, he may lose his best shot at finding answers about himself. Thinking long and hard, Shadow smirked and cocked his new weapon. "Think it's time to clean up." He said approaching some soldiers from behind. Black Doom snickered in a diabolical way.

The GUN Soldiers were completely unaware of Shadow's presence until it was too late. Shadow shot at the three with a barrage of bullets, then pumped it to turn it on some droids. Espio looked over his shoulder as he placed a child into a helicopter. He was shocked at what he saw. Shadow was killing GUN soldiers with a submachine gun. The black hedgehog switched up to the U-shaped blaster called the Flash Shot and blasted at some Gun Hunter droids, then looked over to find a couple running. He smirked and shot them with keen precision. Espio didn't understand. What would compell Shadow to do this?

"Woah, Shadow's got guns! He's so cool!" praised Charmy, completely oblivious to the atrocities Shadow was committing. "What the hell is so cool about murdering people?! Especially those who can't fight back?!" yelled Espio. Vector helped the last survivors into a copter and turned to the chaos. "What the fuck does Shadow think he's doing?!" he yelled out. "Being a badass!" sang Charmy. Espio had enough and ran to confront the hedgehog. He saw Shadow engaging a few soldiers in close combat, beating them down hard. He uppercut a man so hard he literally lost his head. "Don't lose your head." He said, then grabbed a pistol and shot some into other soldiers. Another one charged headfirst at Shadow, shooting like a madman. Shadow stayed still until he came close, then punched right through his chest, causing the soldier to scream in pain before collapsing in pain. "Talk to the fist, pal." Shadow said. He grabbed his guns and magazines, then continued on ahead. Then Espio appeared before him.

"What's this about, Shadow?" asked the ninja in a calm but unhappy tone. Shadow started to walk past him, not bothering to answer such a stupid question. "Why… why commit murder? Why do this?!" asked Espio. Shadow looked down, and then spinkicked Espio from behind. Finally, Shadow spoke. "The truth. That's all I need." He said to a barely conscious detective. Charmy just admired Shadow as the Ultimate Life Form proceeded onward. Doom's Eye observed the death and destruction going on, as more of his men continued to kill and explosions happened around them. Shadow used a few homing attacks on Beetle sentries to proceed, then took some assault rifles from their remains, shooting down more soldiers and civilians. "And to think I regarded guns as a waste of time…" he said to himself.

"Yes, that's it. Put every last one of these pathetic weaklings down." Said Doom's Eye, "Soon, we shall cleanse the whole planet of parasites, as we have done with this city." Shadow continued to roll past. "You mean as I have done. _You're_ just a floating eye livestreaming this." He replied. "And you are doing exceptionally well, Shadow. As I have known you would." Replied the alien leader. The more Shadow sped up, the more laser explosions came down. A GUN soldier was laying cover fire for a fleeing family. Shadow could easily take out the civilians, but he hesitated. One of the family members was an 8-year old boy. He may not care for the humans, but he made it a point not to attack kids. Not even he was this cruel. "Do not let them escape, Shadow!" ordered Doom's Eye. Shadow stopped himself, then sighed at leapt up in front of the parents. Taking a discarded shotgun, he shot the father in the chest and the mother in the head. He threatened to kill the child but didn't. He was not going to break any moral compass regardless of his motivation. Instead, he let the scared child run away.

"You missed that one, Shadow. I expect you to follow my orders to the letter." Said Doom's Eye, annoyed at Shadow. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't kill kids. It's not in me, Black Doom!" answered the Ultimate Life Form. "You are a naïve fool. One day, that child will remember you. He will dedicate his entire life to avenging the ones you murdered and take his revenge!" argued Doom. "Yeah, well that's his problem." Smirked Shadow. He was satisfied with what he was doing and didn't give a shit about what happened after, only the now was important. He dashed forward into a tunnel, GUN troops lining a defense against the Black Arms. "The last of the civilians are almost on the chopper! Hold the line until they're out!" shouted the platoon leader.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emerald glowed and Shadow felt a wave of negative power overflowing him. A red aura surrounded him, his eyes glowing red, as he cackled. The soldiers turned and saw him, growing very scared as Shadow clenched his fists and his body glowed even brighter. "CHAOS….. BLAST!" he unleashed an explosive red shockwave which burned through and incinerated everything around it. All the humans and Black Arms were completely destroyed, but the tunnel also caved in and buried him. Shadow walked out and smashed his way through the debris. Shadow looked at his hands and the Emerald. He never felt a power like that ever before. But it was dangerous. From now on, he needed to be extra careful about his surroundings the next time he used that.

"Well, at least I know _not _to use that in a traffic tunnel." he mused. Doom's Eye leered close to him, as they looked up and saw the last of the evac helicopters prepare to leave. "Hmm. It seems that all the inhabitants have fled. Or… _almost_ all of them." Said the alien leader. Suddenly, a yellow light appeared over the copter and then a blue laser hit it, destroying it and its passengers. Shadow looked on with as much apathy as he could give the humans. Ahead he could see a Black Oak ripping human soldiers in pieces with its strength and devouring their remains. The last soldier dropped his weapon and was crawling back, stuck against a burning taxi. The Black Oak was about to come striking down, when suddenly, a giant blue hole pierced through its chest. The hole was caused by a rolling blue ball, which uncurled itself. Sonic arrived just in the nick of time, killing the large alien in flashy style.

"He always was good at making a dramatic entrance." Said Shadow. Sonic looked over and grinned at Shadow. "Hey Shad! Where ya been, slowpoke?" asked Sonic. Shadow groaned at the blue hedgehog's pathetic humor. "Cleaning up instead of mocking others. Unlike some hedgehogs I know." He answered with small distain and sarcasm. Shadow picked up a Speed Limit sign to use for a weapon and walked past his rival. "You know, could really use your help getting rid of the rest of these black creatures, Shadow." Said Sonic, nonchalantly. Shadow turned to him. "Okay, first off; Black Creatures? That's extremely racist. Think the Black Arms is what they're called. Second, I'm not here to save you. I'm here for the Chaos Emeralds. And third…" he explained, then looked over to some remaining GUN troops and smirked, "Why would I help you when I could kill _them_?"

Without further warning, Shadow jumped up and swung the sign into one of the soldiers so hard, they were cut in half, in a diagonal fashion. The soldier screamed in pain as he started to lose blood and became easy prey for the aliens. Sonic's eyes widened in shock. What possessed Shadow to do that? Even more, Shadow jumped up and snapped another one's neck, then placed his pistol into the last one's mouth and shot him, blowing his head off. The black hedgehog turned to Sonic with his sign with a proud grin on his face. "Shadow! What the hell are you doing!" he exclaimed. Shadow answered by swinging the sign at Sonic, who barely ducked out the way, only to be hit with Shadow's sneaker. "Giving you a speeding ticket, bitch." Answered Shadow. "OH MY GOD! HE'S SO GOD. DAMN. COOL!" shouted Charmy from a distance. Shadow swung again, but Sonic spindashed out of the way and used a homing attack to knock the weapon out of his hands.

Sonic then sped up preparing to strike, but Shadow quickly pulled out the Light Shot and fired right at Sonic's feet. The Fastest Thing Alive was able to dodge most shots, but one was able to hit him hard and knock him into some fiery debris. Not only that, but Shadow noticed he dropped a blue gem, similar to the one he had: the blue Chaos Emerald. It was just his luck. He picked up the emerald and walked over to Sonic, switching to the assault rifle. "That's two Chaos Emeralds in one go. This may be even easier than I thought…" he said, cocking his gun, "You won't be calling yourself the fastest with a bad leg, faker." The Ultimate Life Form fired off a bullet right into Sonic's left leg.

"AAAH! FUCK!" Sonic screamed in pain, holding his leg. He never been shot by a real gun before, only the ones that Eggman's robots used. It hurt worse than he could have imagined. "Sh-Shadow… why are you… siding with them….?" He asked his frenemy. Shadow just put away his gun and looked away. "I've got my reasons to do this, but I'm not telling you jack shit. So if you don't want to end up like these humans, I suggest you lay there like the snarky pussyshit you are and let me do my job." Shadow laughed and walked away from his rival. Sonic glared at Shadow as Team Chaotix ran to check on Sonic. He thought Shadow was a friend, but now he wasn't sure.

"Shadow… damn you!"

* * *

**6:34 PM – CENTRAL CITY – AMY'S HOME**

"Mmm… Oooh Sonic…"

Amy was rubbing herself like mad. She caressed her own bra-covered breasts and panty-covered wet spot in ecstasy. It wasn't unlike her to be having wet dreams of her beloved Sonic, especially when she had a poor sense of time. Her body was warm as she napped, her dress thrown aside on the floor. "Yes, Sonic… there. Take me…please…" Amy was completely lost in her own desirable dreams, she didn't even realize what was happening around the globe. "Ohh… w-wait. You aren't Sonic… Hey… what—Sh-Shadow!?" She shot awake immediately and looked around. Amy cursed herself for taking a nap like this and having these lewd dreams. _"Another dream about him."_ she thought.

The past week has been a very rough one for Amy Rose. Being rejected and told off in a way by Sonic was not how she planned her week to go for her, and the 'argument' they had mentally broke her. She kept trying to tell herself that it was all a lie and Sonic was having a bad day. But looking back at her actions, and the dreams she had, it was hard for her to deny it. It wasn't just Sonic, either. She talked with some of the others. Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Team Chaotix, Cream, even Big. And nearly all of them said a variation of what Sonic said, though some with less subtlety. Rouge flat out called her an "obsessive slutty 12-year old". Knuckles said she is too selfish. Tails told her that she didn't know as much about love as she thought. Team Chaotix were brutally honest about her; Espio calling her a borderline stalker and Vector said her hammer was unnecessary. Cream was basically the only one that was nice, saying that while Sonic does like her, he may not be ready quite yet. Big, however, didn't pay attention to a thing she said; he was too busy fishing.

The only person she really hadn't talked to was Shadow. That name rang in her head and made her face red. Even before her breakup with Sonic, she had been having weird dreams of him. Usually she would start dreaming of Sonic, but then those images of the blue hedgehog she once loved would change and become Shadow. Now those dreams were becoming more frequent. Her mind was becoming conflicted, her heart seemed to be tearing out. What was happening to her? She looked at the time. "Oh shit! It's past dinner! Guess I'm getting take-out again…" she said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Amy quickly sorted herself out, getting her dress and boots on and answering the door. Standing outside were Tails and Cream. She was less happy to see Tails, but Cream looked scared out of her mind. The 10-year old rabbit threw herself into Amy's arms and wept a bit. "Oh Amy! I'm so glad you are okay! It was so scary!" she cried. Amy hugged her, confused, and tried to console her. "There there, it's okay Cream. Now tell me what happened." She said. Tails gave the most annoyed face as if to say 'are you fucking serious?', but Cream tried explaining. "Well… I was at the festival today. And then the clouds turned red… and all these monsters appeared and… and… and…."

Cream was shaking like a snow globe, as she recalled what was happening. "Wait, monsters?" Amy exclaimed. "They're all over the news, Amy! Those black aliens have attacked Westopolis and a few other cities! I was hoping you could watch over her until the invasion cools down." Explained Tails. Amy nodded. She was more than happy to help her best friend. Now Amy was glad to have been rejected by Sonic. But aliens? She needed to see this for herself. "Listen Cream, I'm gonna check the news and see what's up, and then we'll go out to the Meh Burger to eat. That sound good?" Amy told her friend. Cream nodded a bit as Amy went into the living room of her apartment and turned onto the local news. Unsurprising, the news was already covering the attacks. The story tick read in all caps: _**"BREAKING NEWS: ALIEN TERRORISTS ATTACKING WESTOPOLIS"**_

"Holy Chaos, Tails! You weren't kidding… it may be worse than I thought!" she said. Cream and Tails ran into the living room and saw the calamity shown on TV. Intrepid reporter Scarlett Garcia was on the scene, where buildings were torn apart or building, dead bodies lined the streets, and laser beams reigned down everywhere. It looked worse than when Tails and Cream left, but Amy was speechless. Not even Station Square looked this bad. _"Scarlett Garcia of SNN here live from Westopolis! At approximately 5:38 PM this evening, Westopolis and five other major cities across the world were hit by an alien terrorist group calling themselves the 'Black Arms'. No one knows where they came from or what their intents are, but approximately thirteen thousand people are dead in this city alone, and at least thirty thousand more injured. GUN is struggling to keep these Black Aliens at bay and are suffering massive losses—wait. Hold on, I am receiving reports on who is assisting this invasion… no. Oh my God. According to unconfirmed sources, leading this invasion is none other… than Sha—"_

Suddenly, a bullet hole appeared from Garcia's head and she collapsed dead on the ground, her camera crew screaming in terror, as more blaster shots were heard. The camera began shaking and running away. The cameraman was trying to run away from the aliens pursuing him. Just then, a laser shot was heard and a scream from him was heard clear as day, but he refused to let go of the camera. As the camera panned, the viewers could see the aliens surrounding him, his breathes of terror being easy to identify. Tails and the girls were watching this in horror. These Black Arms were not only causing this much suffering, but even resorted to committing homicide on national television. Then their horror turned to absolute terror and shock.

A figure began approaching the camera lens, walking slowly with a submachine gun in his hand and a grin on his face. Tails, Cream, and especially Amy gasped and looked in shock. They had to be dreaming, or it had to be a mistake. It wouldn't be the first time a friend of theirs was mistaken for another hedgehog while committing a crime. But there was no mistaking it this time. It was a black hedgehog with red edgy quills. The camera gave a good look at him: it was indeed Shadow. He's turned on the Earth, and on them. Amy's eyes began to water. She had just dreamt of him, and now here he was killing people. "No… Shadow, why…?"

"_Hope you got my good side. Cuz that's the last side you're seeing, bitch."_ Said the evil hedgehog. With a few gun shots, the screen turned to a spectrum. They lost transmission, but even worse than that. They've lost Shadow.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_(A/N: HOLY SHIT! Yeah, I went all in on the dark and edgy approach that this game tried and oft failed at. And that's coming from someone that likes this game. As you can tell from Charmy's place in the tags, the Chaotix will have a bigger role here than before. You will see in later chapters. I hope you guys enjoy my take on the game and will look forward to what I have planned for this. Do hope you can take the amount of edge here! See ya next time!)_


	3. Chapter 2: Viral Fixations

_(A/N: Hey folks! We're back again for some more edgelord fluffy goodness! Reception has been positive so far and I am glad to hear the feedback, as per usual. Now something I should also address the ages for the characters. As you may tell, everyone is aged up from their canon selves. So Sonic is 21, Tails is 13, Knuckles is 22, Rouge is around 23 or 24, Amy is 17 and coming up on 18, Charmy and Cream are 10-11, Espio is 21, Vector is 25, and Shadow... yes. So yeah, just putting this here so there's no confusion. But enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**The Miracle of Love**

**Chapter 2: Viral Fixations**

**DISCLAIMER: This fan fiction contains instances of profanity, extreme violence, nightmare-inducing imagery, and sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. **

**All characters and settings are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

**NOVEMBER 15**

**6:42 PM – GUN GLOBAL HQ – AREA 99**

The GUN officers and tech support had their hands full the last couple of hours. An alien invasion was the absolute last thing that the Earth and its guardians were expecting or were prepared for. Reports and calls were coming in from everywhere about the Black Arms attacks. Westopolis wasn't the only major city dealing with this crisis. Harbored Heights, Spagonia, Chun-nan, Riverside, even Sunset City were under heavy siege from the alien invaders. While they suffered heavy losses, Westopolis was still suffering the highest death toll because of the low security and lack of preparation. Standing over the control room within his own glass booth stood an older man of 58 years, with a left blue eye and a right brown eye.

Proud but hard, GUN Commander Abraham Tower stood over his men doing his best to contain the carnage across the globe. He knew this day would come. He had felt it in his gut the day he first saw that black alien monster aboard the Space Colony ARK fifty years ago that this sort of thing would happen. Tower insisted on a training regimen and more tech to prepare for that day, but the United Federation and his fellow soldiers would scoff at his paranoia. Their inaction was now costing millions of lives. A GUN Captain ran into the room and saluted to report, Tower not even turning from his focus on the screens. "The alien terrorists known as the Black Arms have hit six major cities across the world. The death tolls are still rising, but none of them look good." Said the captain, "Westopolis alone is reporting an approximate fifteen thousand fatalities. The city's downtown area has been almost completely destroyed, and our entire platoon has been wiped out."

Tower closed his eyes and clenched his fists hearing this. Some of this he already knew but he didn't imagine it could possibly be this bad already. Was there really no stopping these monsters? "Additionally, an SNN broadcast seemed to confirm reports of a black hedgehog assisting the Black Arms in Westopolis." The captain continued. Tower opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. "Shadow…" he said. "We cannot confirm that for sure, sir. We don't want to make assumptions until we have official confirmation." Responded the captain. GUN had previously been ridiculed by the media in retrospect for assuming that Sonic was committing crimes when it was really Shadow, though there was good reason for that….

"Unfortunately, Captain, we don't have time to wait for confirmation." Said Tower, "Deploy all troops and spread them out! All troops, mechs, sentry droids, what have you! Make sure they cover every inch of the territories occupied by the Black Arms and snuff them out! And if you find Shadow… then kill him with them!" The captain was surprised by his commander's instant change in attitude. He had thought Shadow was on their side. "W-With all due respect, Commander, didn't Shadow actually save—" he began, but Tower cut him off. "I don't give a damn what he did before! If he's with those aliens, he's our fucking enemy! That's an order, now go!" he yelled. The captain hastily ran out to relay the message as Tower looked at the screens and saw Shadow. "You can't escape me this time, Shadow. I'll kill you with my own hands for what you've done…" he whispered.

Outside the room, two figures picked up on the whole commotion: the sultry Rouge the Bat, and her new partner in a green fennec fox in a magenta tanktop and bracelets, a black scarf, shoes, and hotpants that exploited her best features, and gold sunglasses that she wore on her forehead. Rouge looked at her new partner with concern. She was worried about what their boss might do to Shadow. "I got a bad feeling about this, Sonar…" she said to the fox. "You and me both, Rouge…" said Sonar.

* * *

**6:43 PM – DOWNTOWN WESTOPOLIS**

"_Attention! Emergency broadcast to all mobile units! Headquarters to all units! All points bulletin: be on the lookout for Shadow the Hedgehog, wanted in connection with the Black Arms terrorist attacks. Last seen in the vicinity of Downtown Westopolis. Orders are kill on sight. Repeat, Shadow is marked kill on sight!"_

This was the message that went out to all troops and units. GUN had put a hit on Shadow for his supposed involvement in the Westopolis massacres. Even if he was innocent, Commander Tower was having none of it. Troops began being deployed across the globe, while the remaining troops in Westopolis received and were determined to follow their orders to the letter. It did not take long for them to find Shadow. The last squad saw Shadow walking towards them, two Chaos Emeralds in hand. They lined up their weapons to fire at the black hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form just kept walking towards them, putting away the Chaos Emeralds and smirking, as if daring the soldiers to attack him.

They were more than happy to oblige, shooting off rounds at Shadow, but he tanked them or casually moved aside. Not that many of those shots actually hit him, anyway. In mere minutes, however, their magazines ran out. "My turn." Said Shadow, glowing red and preparing to strike. The soldiers looked scared and were ready to retreat. "CHAOS…. BLAST!" He screamed as he unleashed Chaos Blast wiping out all the soldiers and destroying a few buildings beside them. There was, however, one trooper that tried to crawl away. Shadow used his Chaos Control power to teleport in front of the soldier. The soldier panicked and tried crawling back, but Shadow took out a pistol and shot him in the head, killing him instantly.

"Very impressive, Shadow…" said a voice from behind him. Shadow turned around and saw a transparent image of Black Doom's full body form ascend from the ground. "Ah, the great overlord of the universe descends from his throne upon Mount Asshole to greet the plebs that are getting shit done." Shadow snarked. Doom did not change his expression, but he hardly looked the same even if he did. "You should mind your tongue, Shadow. I am merely transmitting my own being from our base amongst the stars. My physical form is not on the planet at present." He said, "However, you did well to exterminate the humans here. I knew you would be of good use to me. Professor Gerald would be most proud…"

"Professor… Gerald…?" Shadow asked confused. The name meant nothing to him. Of course, it was the name of his creator, but Shadow didn't remember that. To him, that name was as foreign as these Black Arms. "Hmm… strange that you do not even remember your creator… regardless, your mission here is complete." Responded Black Doom, stroking his chin. "Then maybe you should start talking before I start busting a few caps in whatever asses you have. Who am I really? What did you 'as we agreed upon'? Who the fuck is Maria?! How do you know me?! _Who was I before this?!_" Shadow asked, getting increasingly angry as he asked Black Doom. "All will be revealed in due time. But now there is no time to waste. We have merely wounded the humans, now we must cripple them! Go to the University and access the United Federation's mainframe. Then I shall give you some answers. Understood?" ordered Doom. Shadow had little choice. This thing may be the only clue to getting the answers about who he is. "Got it!" he said and ran off to Westopolis University.

As the transparent figure of Black Doom subsided, a new figure appeared from the open. He was invisible to the naked eye and nobody knew he was there until they left. Espio had used his camouflage ability to blend in and follow Shadow. Vector and Charmy were also hiding nearby. The ninja detective looked solemnly at where Shadow ran off to. Now they understood why he was acting this way. He had forgotten everything about his past, his identity, and where he belongs. Charmy eyed Shadow and admired his awesomeness as ever, but he also felt sad for the black hedgehog. He couldn't remember anything, and it was something even Vector could sympathize with. "This definitely explains why Shadow would side with those aliens. Finding about who you are would be far more valuable than any money…" said the croc.

"The ends do not justify the means, but I do understand why. This Black Doom sees Shadow's vulnerability and is exploiting it to his own benefit. Disgusting." Said Espio. Charmy just floated there sad. He wondered how much of Shadow's memory was lost. It must have been hard for him. "If only there was something we could do…" he said. The three wondered how to help him. They didn't exactly know Shadow that well, not as well as some of their allies, and they hardly worked for free. The rent for their office was almost up again and business hasn't exactly been booming. Vector pondered for a minute and opened his eyes. He made up his mind. "Well boys, looks like we got a case on our hands!" he boomed, "The Case of The Ultimate Life Form's Lost Memories!"

Espio and Charmy looked at their boss in surprise. They wondered where this side of him came from. "A pro bono case, Vector? That's not like you." Said Espio. "Like I said, discovering the identity of someone is more valuable than cash. I usually turn down work that don't pay, but given the circumstances, I think I can make an exception this time." Said Vector. Espio had never taken Vector for any kind of softie. It was a welcome surprise to see Vector take on a case of their own accord without pay. "So where do we start? We don't know anything about Shadow ourselves…" said Espio. "Hey, how about we ask the others? Like Sonic, Rouge, and Amy? They gotta know something!" suggested Charmy. "Great idea, Charmy! Espio, you and I are gonna ask around for people that knew Shadow personally! We'll check their facts and piece together Shadow's past one bit at a time." Said Vector. Espio nodded more than happy to help.

"Hey, how about I follow Shadow and make sure he keeps it straight?" suggested Charmy. Vector was afraid of this question. He knew the bee worshipped Shadow, but he was afraid that Charmy would not do the job right and just shower Shadow with endless sycophantic praise. But they did need someone to look over him, so it seemed Charmy was the best bet. "Fine, but keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Last thing we need is that hedgehog getting into more trouble and causing more damage than he should." Sighed Vector. Charmy flew around excitedly and zoomed in the direction Shadow went. "I hope you know what you're doing in sending Charmy." Said Espio. Vector crossed his arms. "If he has a fan like Charmy with him, maybe he'll turn over a new leaf. Provided that Charmy doesn't ignore the damage Shadow's doing. Besides, can't get worse than this…"

The moment Vector said this, however, one last laser beam from the Black Arms fired down onto a building, blowing it up. Vector and Espio looked back and were in dismay. That last building was where their office was located. Now this day went from bad to worse for the croc. "OH COME THE FUCK ON!"

* * *

**6:58 PM – WESTOPOLIS UNIVERSITY**

It took about ten minutes for Shadow to reach the campus. There was a computer room there where he could better access the mainframe. The school was relatively intact, at least compared to the rest of the city. Entering the empty campus, Shadow rushed until he found a computer room. He had never really been much of a tech genius himself, usually leaving that stuff to Rouge, but he would have to make due without her this time. Though he thought it was peculiar and almost too convenient that the United Federation mainframe could be accessed and hacked into from a normal university's computer.

"HEY SHADOW! WHATCHA DOING?!"

Shadow jumped out a loud voice behind him and turned to attack. To his chagrin, it was none other than Charmy Bee. While he was indifferent to the trio of bumbling detectives, he found Charmy extremely insufferable. The endless amount of praise the 10-year old bee showered him with was the one thing keeping him from roasting that bug. "So I heard ya lost your memory huh? Bummer. Would love to know how cool you were before…" sang Charmy. Shadow rolled his eyes and got back to accessing the computer. "Go away, Charmy. I'm busy." He said. "Busy doing what? Helping that ugly-ass alien? Cuz I don't think he knows as much about you as ya think. Hell, he looks like the last guy that knows about what crazy shit you did." Quipped Charmy. Shadow continued focusing on trying to hack. Surprisingly, he was able to access the database, but was stuck on log in screens. It shouldn't have been a surprise. Black Doom was asking him to access the government's heavily-encrypted database. This would not be easy.

"Heeeyy, how bout you let me try it?" Charmy sung. "Did I not tell you to fuck off?!" shouted Shadow. Charmy was hardly fazed. "Aww, come on Shad! Don't be so grumpy! Just thought you could use some company. Y'know, since Bat Tits and Mr. Roboto aren't here. Hey, I could be the Tails to your Sonic!" Charmy said. Shadow cringed when he brought up that idea. "I am _nothing_ like Sonic, and you are no Tails!" said Shadow. "No, you're way cooler!" said Charmy. Shadow just shrugged and tried to log in. He felt like he knew the password, but couldn't remember it. He tried about five times. Not a single log in attempt worked. Eventually, Shadow had enough. "Oh fuck this!" he shouted and karate chopped the computer with immense force.

The shockwave and force of the impact caused an electrical surge. In the moments after, a strange spherical portal appeared over the two. "Cool!" said Charmy, impressed. Shadow was less so and jumped up into the portal, eager to see where it would take him. "Hey, wait up!" Shouted Charmy, who flew in after him.

* * *

**DIGITAL CIRCUIT ZONE**

Shadow found himself spinning across a lightspeed circuit board, following the roads that lead him through until he reached the end of the circuit and hit solid ground. Shadow surveyed his surroundings. It was mostly blue and purple around with binary particles everywhere as well. It was quite surreal for him to witness. "Did I get into the computer?" he wondered. His thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Doom's Eye. "I was wondering how long it would take you to find your way here… Welcome, Shadow. This is the information highway system the humans call 'cyberspace'." Said Doom. "How did you get in here then?" asked Shadow. "We have shortcuts that we take. You do not… yet." Answered the alien.

"Whoa, we're in the internet! Too cool!" shouted a voice. Shadow facepalmed. He was afraid that Charmy went in through the portal with him, and he did. Now he had to deal with doing Black Doom's work _and_ looking after this twerp. "Shadow… what is this insect doing here with you?" asked Doom's Eye. He was clearly as annoyed at seeing Charmy as Shadow was. "Oh that's just Charmy. Don't worry, he's a harmless annoyance." Said Shadow, nonchalantly. "You cannot afford any distractions. Delete the core program of this realm that controls the data flow, and then take the Chaos Emerald. Once that is done, communications will be compromised, sensitive information will be leaked, network traffic will come to inconsistent speeds, and the world will plunge into absolute chaos!" ordered Doom.

"Whoa whoa whoa… you mean we're gonna fuck up the internet?... AWESOME!" shouted Charmy. Shadow shook his head. This was going to be a long day. "Wait. How did a Chaos Emerald get inside the digital world of the United Federation's mainframe?" he asked. "That is irrelevant. We have no time to waste. Now go!" ordered Doom's Eye as he flew upwards, still intent on following Shadow's progress. Shadow rushed forward following Doom's orders, while Charmy flew behind him, trying to keep up with his pace. "Man Shadow, you're so awesome! First you kill people with the most awesome one-liners, and now here ya are breaking the internet! I mean, yeah, you're doing it for these evil aliens that you really shouldn't trust, but still… you're so cool!" Charmy praised.

"Look kid, I'm not your babysitter and I am not looking after you. I have my own goals, so do not even think of getting in the way of them. And don't even tell me how to do my fucking job like you know me, got it?" said Shadow. "You gotcha Shad! Just don't drag me into your mess. Don't need GUN trying to kill me, y'know?" answered Charmy. "Probably should have thought of that before jumping in here then." The black hedgehog answered. The duo came across some Black Arms soldiers locked in combat with GUN mechs. This confused Shadow further. What were Black Arms doing in the computer world? "Let's get those alien bastards!" shouted Charmy as he charged and pierced his stinger right through a Black Warrior's head. To his and Shadow's surprise, he was actually able to put a major hole in the alien's head, but then the alien instantly disappeared in a mass of particles.

"Do not be alarmed. Though these warriors and droids appear and feel real, they are more or less data programs taking physical form in this digital realm." Explained Doom's Eye. "Well that cheapens my kill a lot." Said Charmy, disappointed. Shadow chuckled as he destroyed the Data GUN Beetles with a couple of Chaos Spears. Charmy cheered at Shadow, and the two came up to a large gap separated by a data cube moving back and forth. Shadow jumped onto the cube and awaited his moment to jump to the other side. It came and he jumped, making it there, but he became surprised at the arrival of some red diamond things approaching him. "Another of this world's security system. Pathetic…" Doom's Eye chimed. Charmy flew over and stung the diamond, which caused it to split in two. Shadow pulled out a Flash Shot and blasted them again, destroying them for good. "Oh so cool!" praised Charmy. "I am aware." Said Shadow, not even caring as he proceeded.

Eventually, the two came to a red hexagon on the ground, with a red trail pointing towards the edge. It looked much like the circuits they travelled on before. "Into the net we go!" shouted Charmy as he stepped on it. In the instant, he turned into a light of data particles and dashed off. Shadow sighed and did the same, following after the pest. "Shadow, be warned. These roads are littered with red 'firewalls' that will attempt to destroy you. Go around them." Said Doom's Eye, still hovering over the world. It didn't take long for Shadow to find the firewall blocking the circuit roads. The black hedgehog was able to find alternate pathways to navigate around them, eventually arriving at a terminal after a few minutes of anti-malware evasion. When he jumped out, he homing attacked a few Beetle droids that got in his way and found Charmy spinning around. "Whoaaaa, that was crazy! Let's do it again!" he shouted in glee. "Umm, let's not." Shadow flippantly said.

Charmy started looking around at all the data as they went about, thrashing the data enemies where they went by. Shadow didn't understand what the bee was so excited about. He didn't really understand the big deal about this internet or why it was so important. "Oh man, look at this stuff! These government leaks of a high-tech secret Diablon robot! And it looks cool!" shouted Charmy, rummaging through all the data, "And these cool stories people write of us. Don't know why people ship Cream with Tails though, those two got _no_ sparks!" Shadow chuckled. "Someone's jealous…" he said. Charmy scoffed at Shadow's comment, but got distracted by lewd pictures of Vanilla and an older Cream. Shadow was honestly surprised Charmy was even allowed to look at such inappropriate content, but he figured that Vector or Espio probably had some stashed away.

"Man, I can't wait for us to be legal, Creamy…" Charmy sighed happily. He looked further and cringed, seeing files reading 'Sonadow'. He dared not show or mention them to Shadow, he didn't want to even consider what Shadow's reaction would be. He tried distracting himself by finding another data file. "Ooh, another picture. 'Sonic cucks Tails by fuck—okay, that's just wrong! What kind of sicko draws shit like that?!" said Charmy. Shadow without hesitation shot the data files Charmy had. Even he knew where to draw the line, and people drawing cruelty against Tails was it. Even if he didn't like them, he was nowhere near that heartless.

"Yup, that's it. I'm blowing this motherfucker sky high." He said, rushing for the core program. The Ultimate Life Form was so impatient and annoyed, he didn't even notice he was about to fall down into an abyss of light until he slipped on and fell off a cube. Shadow screamed out as he tumbled but took a Chaos Emerald out. Just before he could use Chaos Control, though, he felt himself turned around and hovering above the ground, or lack thereof. Then he felt himself being lifted. Shadow looked around and saw himself being carried. Charmy latched onto his back and lifted him, acting like a jetpack to fly him up to safety and back on solid ground. "Whoa, close one there, eh Shad?" Charmy asked.

"Heh. Thanks. Guess you're not that bad after all." Said Shadow, dusting himself off. He quickly jumped up and saw the core program at the top of a tower. He looked over to Charmy and pointed upwards, gesturing him to give him another lift. Charmy nodded, clinging onto Shadow's back and holding him, flying him up to near the top of the tower. Several data GUN drones flew up to stop them. Charmy flew Shadow around to evade their firepower, which made Shadow have trouble aiming his gun. "Oh for… Charmy, throw me at them! I'll Chaos Blast these fuckers and the core in one shot!" he commanded. Charmy nodded and tossed Shadow up, as the hedgehog glowed red and neared the core.

"CHAOS… BLAST!" In one powerful blast, the drones were wiped out and the core program was destroyed. As Shadow descended, he saw the yellow Chaos Emerald and grabbed it. It was time for them to make their escape. "CHAOS…. CONTROL!"

* * *

**8:12 PM – LETHAL HIGHWAY**

In a flash, Shadow and Charmy found themselves on a relatively safe Lethal Highway, which was a normal transit to and from Westopolis. Their job was complete and Shadow now had three Chaos Emeralds in his possession. _'Three Emeralds and only four left. And here I thought finding these things would be difficult…'_ he thought. Black Doom's transparent figure appeared before him. "Well done, Shadow. Now the humans are further crippled!" said Black Doom. "WE BROKE THE FUCKING INTERNET BRO! I mean it's bad and all, BUT THAT WAS LIT!" yelled Charmy. Doom's eyes leered in an annoyed manner. "Quite." Said the alien. "Okay, ugly. I held up my end of the bargain, now you better do the same!" said Shadow, all attention directed at the Black Arms overlord.

Black Doom chuckled. Shadow did as he was told but he didn't expect his new disciple to begin questioning him so aggressively. _'Though his naivety could work to my advantage… a biased tale couldn't hurt him...'_ he thought. "Shadow, you are the Ultimate Life Form and the greatest creation of Professor Gerald Robotnik. He was researching the prospect of eternal life to save his granddaughter, Maria, who was terminally ill." He explained to Shadow. Both the mortals were fixated on the story, but Shadow's eyes widened at the mention of Maria. He began to see flashes of his life, spending time with her, seeing the blonde human happy. He must have been good friends with this Maria.

"However, the Earthlings did not see you an individual, but a weapon. One too powerful to be given sentience. So they invaded your home and took all those that you ever loved away from you. They captured Gerald and murdered Maria. Feeble humans, willing to sacrifice their own when overcome by greed…" Doom continued. Charmy frowned sympathetically as Shadow looked down, in negative emotions. Some confusion, some anger, some sadness. He couldn't understand why she would die, nor why her death haunted him. But a big part of him wanted to avenge her. If he remembered her, then she was something special to him. The Earthlings wouldn't get away with this. "One question though: how'd ya know about the parts you weren't there for?" asked Charmy. Black Doom leered down at the young bee. "That… is a story for another time. But for now, my army's job is completed. Shadow, rest up and begin to search for the other Emeralds on the morrow." Answered the alien as he disappeared.

Shadow clenched his fists and began to walk off. One way or another, he would get even for what the humans did to Maria. He jumped on a discarded motorcycle and started it up, Charmy jumping on the back. "WOOHOO, road trip!" he yelled. Shadow sighed in annoyance, but also defeat. He knew Charmy wasn't going to leave him alone at this point, so he didn't bother arguing. Plus, if it wasn't for Charmy, he probably wouldn't have gotten the Chaos Emerald. Shadow revved the handle and drove off. "You're tagging along, but remember: you get in deep shit, don't expect me to pull you out!" he told the bee. "Hey, you were the one that didn't watch his step. I don't trust that Black Doom, but wherever ya go, I know it's gonna be fun fun _fuuun_!" said Charmy. "That's a matter of perspective, but okay." Shadow chuckled.

He just hoped this frustration would be worth it.

* * *

**7:45 PM – CENTRAL CITY – MEH BURGER**

Amy was late to dinner tonight. Usually she had her last meal an hour and a half earlier, but today was different. She was completely off.

She dozed off for a couple hours, having another dream of Shadow the Hedgehog. This didn't make sense to her. Even though they had a disagreement, her heart still longed for Sonic… didn't it? Her weird dreams and conflicted feelings caused her to miss a lot of what was happening. Cream was staying at her apartment while the Black Arms invasion was happening. But they didn't leave for dinner instantly. She and Cream had to take a while to digest who was helping lead this invasion.

"What'll it be ma'am?" asked the cashier. Amy spent so much time thinking of Shadow that she forgot she was in line to order her and Cream's food. She stuttered to get her food. So much that someone stepped in front of her. "I'll take care of this. The usual Something's-Fishy Sandwich and Meh Salad, and a Double Meh Burger and Kids Meal for the ladies." Said a chameleon. The girls were surprised to find Espio ordering for them. "Oh, Espio! You don't need to do that for us!" said Amy. "Nonsense, dinner is on me." Said Espio, pulling out his VIP Card to show to the cashier and paying, "Actually, I was looking to talk to you Amy. It's important."

Amy blinked in surprise at Espio's words. As they got their food and began eating, Amy looked at the ninja in intrigue. The last time they saw each other, he was brutally honest about her affections for Sonic and not in a good way. It was surprising to see him here, but there seemed to be little ill will between the two. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked. Espio ate his salad and looked to her with a serious face. "We're currently working on a new case and would like your help." He began, "I would like to know… what do you know about Shadow the Hedgehog?" The second that name left his lips, Amy froze and Cream stopped playing with her Meh Burger meal toy. She was not expecting her life to suddenly be about Shadow so soon after her 'breakup' with Sonic. Cream shook a bit, knowing full well that Shadow was helping the monsters that attacked her.

"Umm… why are you asking this?" Amy asked, nervously taking a bite of her Burger. "I know it's sudden after the Black Arms attacks this evening, but Vector, Charmy, and I are trying to weave together his past. You see, we have reason to believe that Shadow may be suffering from amnesia." Espio explained. This definitely took Amy by surprise. While she had seen Shadow a few times before this after his unexpected return, her interactions with him had been limited. But he looked as if he barely recognized her. Now it all added up. Shadow must have somehow lost his memory when he survived the battle on the ARK. This means he probably doesn't even remember their encounter that inspired him to go against Professor Gerald's dying wishes.

"Well, a little bit. I actually met him when he, Rouge, and Eggman broke in to steal the Chaos Emeralds. I hitched a ride on a GUN ferry to rescue Sonic and… well, thought Shadow… was… Sonic…" she began, embarrassed. Espio raised his eyebrow. He was puzzled as to why Sonic was locked up, or how Amy could think Sonic and Shadow looked even remotely similar. "But Amy, Mr. Sonic and Mr. Shadow don't look a thing alike." said Cream. "I know, I know! Everyone made that mistake back then, and it was super embarrassing!" Amy responded, blushing. Espio noticed Cheese sitting on the table and fed him the last of his salad. The Chao appreciated that very much. "Once I hugged him and realized that his chest was fluffy and that he wasn't shrugging me off, I realized he wasn't Sonic. But his fur _was _soft…" Amy continued. But she ended up blushing harder and waving her arms in embarrassing fashion. "N-n-not in a weird way, of course! Completely platonic, err... enemy platonic!"

"Evidently. What else?" Espio nodded, though a sweatdrop did appear on the back of his head. "Well… I didn't see much of Shadow until we got to the Space Colony ARK. Apparently, Shadow showed Eggman his grandfather's secret weapon, the Eclipse Cannon, which could destroy an entire planet. Gerald needed the seven Chaos Emeralds to activate it's secret function: crashing the ARK into the Earth and destroying it. That was Gerald and Shadow's whole fifty year revenge scheme." Amy continued, "Revenge against humankind for shutting the colony down and killing Shadow's dear friend, Maria. Everyone else pitched in to reach the core of the cannon, but Shadow didn't feel there was a reason to save everyone. So I found him alone in the control room." Now Espio was getting very interested. "And then what happened?" he asked.

"I told him… that some people may be bad and selfish…. But there are still good ones. And that everyone on this planet… they all deserve a chance to live and have happier lives. That people here on the Earth should not have their happiness taken… and that's when he remembered something." She explained, "A promise he made to Maria; not to avenge her, like Gerald made him believe, but to protect everyone and give them a chance at happiness. He… shed a tear and ran off to help. He told me… he had to keep his promise to Maria… and me. But he never told me what that promise was. After that… Shadow was presumed dead. The credit for saving the Earth went right to Sonic… we all thought Shadow was gone for good…"

"Until Rouge and Omega found him. So your plead for help was able to bring him over to the light side." Espio mused. "I guess you could say that. But now that he's lost his memory, that's all for nothing…" she said. Espio crossed his arms and looked at her with great sincerity. "Maybe not." He said. The girls looked at the ninja with some confusion. "What do you mean, Mr. Espio?" asked Cream. "Shadow did not resist your accidental advances and your words of encouragement reminded him of his true mission, correct? That must mean he has, or at least had, some kind of affection or sentiment towards you. Or perhaps you just reminded him of his lost friend, Maria. In any case, your words seemed to be what brought him to the side of good, Amy… and I believe you may be able to do it again." Espio told Amy. "Me? But how? Shadow won't recognize me!" said Amy. "Then find him and he might. He has Charmy following him at present, but he may not be able to crack Shadow. I think he needs a good friend to get him through this experience, and remind him who he is…" explained Espio.

Cream's ears lit up hearing his name. "Wait, why is Charmy with him?" she asked. "He has much respect and admiration for the black hedgehog. I think he may even see him as the brother he never had. But Amy, do not give up hope. You must save Shadow from Black Doom's influence… you may be the best bet on him returning to our side…" said Espio, putting his tray away and standing up. "I thank you for your cooperation, Amy. Your help is much appreciated." With that, he bowed and disappeared before he could hear another word. The way back home for them was quiet, the girls having much to think about.

Amy thought about what Espio told her. She had to take it in stride that she may be the only one that could save Shadow, but it still broke her heart knowing that he won't remember her. She hated to repeat herself and it felt was going to be the same thing all over again. As they entered Amy's house and prepared to get changed, they turned the news on. Apparently, the Black Arms had compromised and crippled the United Federation's mainframe. No doubt Shadow had a hand in this. This made Amy all the more sad. "What if I'm too late? What if Shadow has gone too far and can't be saved?" she asked. Cream noticed her friend's sadness and put her hands into hers. "Don't say that, Amy! You shouldn't give up on Mr. Shadow like that. If you could talk him out of destroying the planet before, you might be able to do it again. Just have some hope." Said Cream. "Chao chaaaoo!" exclaimed Cheese.

Amy looked at her friend. She sometimes longed to be so sweet and innocent as she is. But she also envied her optimism. Amy had not been so optimistic in the past week, and tonight's news did her no favors. Amy thought on her friend's words of encouragement. Cream was right. She couldn't lose hope for Shadow. Not when she could be the only one to bring him back to the light. "You're right, Cream! I can't give up! Tomorrow, you and I are going out and we're finding Shadow! We won't let those damn aliens have their way!" she declared. Cream jumped in joy. It seemed like her words were making Amy feel better. "Yay! That's the spirit, Amy!" she said. With this, the two began getting changed, brushed their teeth, and got ready for bed. As soon as they got up tomorrow, they would find the Ultimate Life Form and remind him not of the monster he has become, but of the hero he was…

'_Don't worry, Shadow. I'll make sure you remember everything…'_ Amy thought as she drifted to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_(A/N: And there's another one in the books. This one was more emotional and less gorey than the last, and I feel a bit proud of this. As you can probably tell, I am also using bits from the Japanese translation of the games as well as the English. While I love the Dreamcast Era games and consider them the best of the Sonic franchise, the English translation is a bit... unclear on certain things. So combining both versions to help get a better feel and narrative. Next chapter will be a bit of a surprise, though. STay tuned, and see ya next time!)_


	4. Chapter 3: Take Back Westopolis!

_(A/N: Hey folks, I'm back again with the next chapter of "OWW THE EDGE", ShadAmy edition! This is where they are meeting, but we aren't doing Cryptic Castle quite yet. Instead, I give you the first of my filler chapters, which will give some character growth, story development, and give some of the other cast things to do while Shadow is kicking ass, or just sitting on the sidelines. Also to note is I have added a year to the dates for convenience. I want this story to be a bit more coherent than it was in the games. So enjoy!)_

* * *

**The Miracle of Love**

**Chapter 3: Take Back Westopolis**

**DISCLAIMER: This fan fiction contains instances of profanity, extreme violence, nightmare-inducing imagery, and sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. **

**All characters and settings are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

_Shadow was running through the corridors of a vaguely familiar facility. There was a crowd of soldiers running after him. He didn't know why they were chasing him or why he was even running, but something in him just said he had to. "Stop that monster! Don't let it escape!" he heard them yell. He ran and ran, desperate to outpace them. Shadow found a door and ran through it, into a large room. The floor was clear glass for the most part, allowing one to see the planet Earth outside, and a a cross of carbon fiber tiles and metal plating in the middle. He was in space. In the room by a control panel was a girl. Shadow recognized the girl instantly. The one from his visions. "Maria!"_

_Maria was turned to the window, watching the stars. Even when Shadow called her name, she didn't turn to face him. "Maria, thank Chaos I found you! I need to talk to you!" Shadow said. Maria still didn't budge. "Maria…?" he said, trying to approach her. "Why, Shadow? Why have you done this?" Maria finally spoke, turning around, but not looking directly at him. "What? What do you mean?" Shadow asked. "Are you really you, Shadow? Is this truly what you believe? Slaughtering people for no reason other than existing?" Maria looked down at the floor, her side turned to him. "How could I not? They killed you, Maria! How can I forgive them for taking your life away?!" Shadow exclaimed. Maria still refused to look at him. "Are you really Shadow? If you are… why have you forgotten our promise?"_

_Shadow looked at her confused. They made a promise? Of what and when? Just then, some soldiers broke down the door behind him. He looked at them in horror, stepping backwards until he bumped into something. It was solid glass; he noticed that he was entrapped in some sort of capsule. Shadow turned to Maria, womanning the controls and about to pull a lever. "Maria, please! Why are you so angry?! What did I do to deserve this from you?" he asked, pleading. Maria finally looked at him with a look of utter disgust and disappointment. It was as if he failed her and refused to even want anything to do with him. "Sayonara… Shadow." She said bitterly and pulled the lever, sending the capsule down from the lab._

"_MARIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

**NOVEMBER 15, 2015**

**11:54 PM – NiGHTS INTO DREAMS HOTEL **

"MARIIIAAAAAA!"

Shadow shot up in his bed, breathing heavily. He looked around and was relieved to find he was dreaming. He and Charmy stayed the night at a luxurious hotel near Central City. Charmy was in the other bed, sound asleep. Shadow believed he was probably dreaming of the rabbit girl he had a thing for. The black hedgehog got out of bed and walked on the balcony. His mind was racing with so many emotions: hurt, confusion, anger… love? That last thought got him thinking of Maria, as well as that pink hedgehog. Maria looked so sad and disappointed in his dream and Shadow didn't understand why. Moreover, why would she sympathize with the ones that took her life? And what was this promise he made to her?

As the night began to end, he could only think of those two and doubts of what his true past was. Charmy's wishes to not do everything the aliens wanted was one thing, but a nightmare of Maria hating him was quite disturbing. His mind was rattling, trying to piece together what he knew. He had three Chaos Emeralds, only four left. He knew that was the only way he could complete the puzzle that was his missing memories. _"Once I have all the emeralds, then I'll have all the answers. Maybe then I can be at peace…"_ he thought, and then returned to sleep.

* * *

**NOVEMBER 16, 2015**

**11:37 AM – GUN GLOBAL HQ – AREA 99**

The most advanced security and heavily fortified strongholds in the world lied in Area 99, the main headquarters for GUN… and it was being breached without them knowing. Not by the Black Arms, mind you, but by a scrappy ninja detective. Espio's camouflage allowed him to sneak in undetected. With the mainframe still on the fritz, he thought the perfect opportunity to sneak in. GUN had to know something about Shadow. He had received intel from Charmy earlier that GUN raided the Space Colony ARK fifty years ago and captured Shadow. They could have some answers on who he is. Plus, Rouge works for GUN, so he might be able to find her and get some information.

Espio crawled through a vent to reach the main computer room. Data retrieval and computers were something he wasn't overtly skilled with, but he would have to endure it and try to get results. Uncloaking, he accessed the computer with a fake user ID and entered a password. Because the system had been breached, it was not hard to find the password and enter it. "Maria… why such a simple password? Or did Professor Gerald have a hand in the system?" he wondered. Charmy brought him and Vector up to speed about what Black Doom claimed last night. None of the witty detectives believed a lot of what he said, but they knew they could not ignore any of his claims or take them so lightly. Espio punched some keys in and searched for anything relating to Shadow. After a good three minutes, he found something.

"Project SHADOW… the Ultimate Life Form." Espio mused. He was seeing a lot of lucrative and disparaging things about Shadow here. But many of the files were heavily encrypted. There were some things that GUN was not going to let the whole world know about. However, before he could even consider decrypting the files, he could sense someone's presence behind him. He quickly turned around with a kunai in his hand to face his attacking: a turquoise fennec fox with a cute face, hot body, and bad attitude, holding a plasma gun. The two stood off, the kunai near the girl's neck and the gun in his face. "Thought turning invisible could help you sneak past the security. You know, for a ninja, you're too fucking loud." She said. "So you heard my motions. Impressive." Said Espio, then knocked the weapon out of her hands and put away his kunai.

"May I have this dance?" he asked mockingly, getting in a fighting stance. "Oh you are gonna regret picking a fight with me!" said the fennec, smirking in a similar pose.

* * *

**12:13 PM – DOWNTOWN WESTOPOLIS**

Even though it was the afternoon, the skies were still so dark from the smoke and debris that you wouldn't think it was. The Black Arms were still occupying the city of Westopolis, or at least what was left of it. Commander Tower issued an order to all GUN units remaining in Westopolis to pull out. With attention being shifted towards Shadow and the remaining Black Arms forces, they couldn't risk losing more soldiers trying to retake a city that already seemed lost. All hope was lost. Or so it seemed….

It was all up to Sonic and Tails to salvage this. The Fastest Thing Alive had to spend the night hiding in the rubble until Tails arrived. It was a good thing that his two-tailed companion had a first aid kit ready for any of the wounded. Tails was able to treat the gun wound on his leg and wrapped a bandage around it. After a good long rest, Sonic was feeling better but still wearing the bandages. It made him a huge target now, but it didn't matter to him. Not while the aliens still had control of the city, so they needed to move now and move fast.

"I still can't believe Shadow would side with the Black Arms. Why would he do something like this?" Tails asked. Even eighteen hours after the fact, he was still having a difficult time processing all this. Shadow gave his life for the Earth and now was betraying the planet for these alien terrorists. He couldn't understand it. "We can worry about that bastard later, Tails! Right now, we gotta drive these aliens out and take this city back!" Sonic shouted. His mind was on making Shadow pay, but he knew his priorities. Taking back Westopolis came first above all else. "GUN has pulled back the last of its troops. Commander Tower probably wants to conserve his army so they don't get outnumbered for whatever the Black Arms have planned." Tails said. "Well fuck him! We never needed GUN before to save the planet and we don't need 'em now! Let's go!" shouted Sonic as the two dashed off into the warzone.

The two blasted through the deserted streets of the dead city. Yesterday, it was bustling with people, excited to see a once in a lifetime event over the weekend. Now the place was empty, save for the Black Arms occupying it. Several Black Warriors were on patrol, awaiting orders to withdraw. With this city a heap of rubble and the Earthlings dead or fleeing, it would only be a matter of time before Black Doom ordered his soldiers to withdraw. Just then, one of them saw a blue and yellow light trail headed towards them. Before they had a chance to react, the soldiers were smacked by a large blue ball that punctured them over and over. Sonic's homing attack was second to none against alien invaders. A couple Black Wings flew down, but Tails jumped up, smacking them with his tails so hard that their wings cut off and they splatted onto the concrete.

Some more Black Arms rushed over, hearing the commotion, weapons drawn. Tails had his own little toy on him. Pulling out of his own pocket dimension was a red arm cannon, which Tails pointed at the aliens and smirked. "Say hello to my little friend!" he shouted and launched yellow energy ball attacks that vaporized the Black Warriors, "Heh. I always wanted to say that." Several Black Hawks then swooped down to attack him, but Tails shot more plasma balls at the aliens, destroying them. As Sonic dashed forward at more incoming Black Arms, Tails looked over their weapons. At first glance, they looked amazing. He had never seen guns like these before except in science fiction. One weapon in particular that aroused his interest was one that resembled a vacuum. He tried using it and it pulled in the bodies of the aliens, encasing them and, on occasion, skewering the remains. This was magnificent. He had to get a closer look at the Black Arms tech later.

"Yo, Tails! Stop daydreaming about these damn guns and keep up!" shouted Sonic. Tails shook his head and put away the weapons for later, flying after Sonic. The Black Arms quickly became aware of the duo's presence in the city and mobilized to fight them off. This city was not as defenseless or finished as they thought. The laser barrage, which seized when the human death toll skyrocketed, was back on, aiming down onto Sonic and Tails. The duo would not be deterred, pressing forward while sidestepping the laser paths. Sonic spindashed right at the aliens, taking them down, while Tails used his cannon to shred them to pieces. One Black Warrior got behind Tails and tried to slash at him, but Sonic sped up to him and punched a hole right through its chest. "Hole in one. Who's next?" taunted the Blue Blur. His answer came sooner in the form of a Black Oak throwing a transit bus at the two. Tails flew up, holding Sonic and barely dodged it. Tails then threw his best friend, who used his Light Speed Attack to chip away at the alien's vitals and limbs until only its lifeless chest remained. "Can't slow down now, let's take back this city!"

* * *

**1:07 PM – RADICAL HIGHWAY**

Shadow and Charmy were back on the road after a good night's rest. After a breakfast and surprisingly quiet lunch, the two were on the highway. Shadow's objective was to find all seven Chaos Emeralds. He had three, he needed to find the other four. Unfortunately, trying to find the Chaos Emeralds was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. He usually had Rouge to help him out, but not this time. She worked for GUN and he didn't know if he could trust her at this point in time. All he could do right now was keep on driving and hope that there was some trail to follow.

"OH MY GOD, SHADOW LOOK!" Charmy yelled, pointing to a sign. The sign read: _"CIRCUS PARK – THE GREATEST AMUSEMENT PARK ON EARTH! IN ONE MILE". _Shadow rolled his eyes. It didn't seem too important. At least not on first glance. But when he looked again, he saw at the bottom a very familiar insignia. It was of a circular grinning person with a nasty moustache. Shadow and Charmy recognized that anywhere. It was the symbol of the Eggman Empire. "The doctor made his own amusement park. Poor bastard must be getting desperate for attention." Shadow said. "Ooh! I never been to an amusement park before! Can we go, Shad? Can we? Can we? Can we? Pleeeaaase?" begged Charmy. Shadow ignored the bee as he shook him. "Maybe you didn't see the sign, but that amusement park belongs to Doctor Eggman. Your enemy, remember? I doubt he would just build his own Six Flags unless he had an ulterior motive." He said, "Besides, I don't have time for detours. We need to be focused if we're gonna find the remaining Emeralds."

"Aww, c'mon! Lighten up will ya, Shadow? You don't gotta do everything those aliens tell ya. They may not be truthful about your memory either and are probably just getting you to do their work for 'em!" said Charmy. "Be that as it may, they're the only ones that know about my past. At least the only ones not trying to kill me." Shadow replied. "When's the last time you ever had any fun? Plus, I owe Eggman for not paying us, so maybe we'll get to snoop around, see what he may be hiding. Maybe one of the emeralds…" Charmy insisted, "Please, Shadow? Just one stop and I promise not to ask for anything else the rest of the trip!"

Shadow was nearly coming up on the exit. He thought that he could just stay focused on the emeralds and get his memories back without much in the way of fuss, but Charmy obviously had other ideas. The bee and his detective agency were anonymously hired by Eggman to be his grunts, and never got paid like they were promised. He wanted to get back at the good doctor. But his pleas for fun seemed a bit more personal, like there was something more he wasn't telling the hedgehog. He thought maybe he was going soft in feeling sorry for the kid. Sighing, he took the exit and quickly drove on their way to Circus Park. "Fuck it, why not? Guess we got some hours to kill before we find that fourth emerald…" he said. Charmy gasped and gripped Shadow in excitement. "AWESOME! You will _not _regret this, Shadow! I promise!" he yelled. "But no detours after this. We go through the park and then we go back to finding the emeralds. Got it?" Shadow clarified. Charmy nodded excitedly. Shadow thought this was going to be a long day…

* * *

**3:49 PM – DOWNTOWN WESTOPOLIS**

Sonic and Tails had cleared out a good chunk of the Black Arms in Westopolis. They ran through the rubble and remains of the scorched city, attacking and destroying any and all ugly motherfuckers within the city limits. Even though not every Black Arms soldier was to be seen, the alien invaders still had about ten thousand units in the city. Normal men would have died or run away from immeasurable odds such as these. Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower were not normal men. They were just two guys that loved adventure, and willing to take on all comers. Sonic's Light Speed Attacks burned through the Black Arms forces, and Tails had many weapons, gadgets, and useful tools that put him one step ahead of the enemy. About eighty-nine percent of the alien forces were dead by the time it was hitting 4 o'clock. "I bet the alien overlord must be throwing his TV out the window seeing these two sexy beasts fuck his shit up." Sonic boasted. "Especially since one sexy beast technically has a bad leg." Tails added. Sonic smirked and ruffled Tails' "hair" in response.

But their celebrations were being cut short by a strange arrival. A black alien gunship resembling a large stingray. It opened its back bay, allowing for the remaining Black Warriors and Black Oaks to board it before the ship took off, heading East towards the highway. "Looks like the Black Arms are retreating, Sonic! We've driven them off! This city will be safe now." Tails said. But Sonic wasn't convinced. "They're gonna be back, buddy. That ship looks like it's carrying a lot of firepower. Let's track it down and finish them off!" he said. Tails knew exactly where Sonic was coming from and did not protest. The two ran off, chasing the air tank to the Lethal Highway. The Black Arms were not going to get away.

Sonic and Tails rushed across the crazy highway and found it mostly intact, but they couldn't help but notice half of it covered in red slime, and poisonous red fruits scattered all over the place. This was becoming more than just acts of terrorism; they were out to conquer and destroy the entire planet. While Sonic remained cool and calm on the outside, he was internally livid. These monsters were going one step too far in leaving their mark on the planet. All the more reason for them to chase down and destroy that airship. They eventually caught up to it after about three minutes of running across loop-the-loops. The ship was dropping pink fruits that acted as motion sensor bombs to destroy the roads. The invaders had thought of everything. Well just about everything. "Time to say poppa, bitch!" shouted Sonic, jumping over a bomb and homing attacking the ship. However his attacks never hit the ship. They topped at a blue force shield covering the vessel. "Man, these Black Arms sure spared no expense!" he said.

Then the ship dropped a bomb which destroyed one road completely. There were two paths that cars could have gone in this situation, but the Black Arms just thrashed the quicker path. They may be foreign, but they were not stupid in the least. Sonic and Tails were forced to take the longer path to meet back up with the airship. "The Black Arms are getting desperate. We're a huge monkey wrench in their plans, and they know it!" Tails said in a more lackadaisical manner of speaking. "They shoulda checked the wiki before messing with my planet then!" said Sonic, in his usual cocky way, "Whatever, we'll just have to go even faster!" In a huge burst of speed, Sonic ran through the crippled highway, Tails taking after him. Eventually they caught up with the tank again. This time, they needed to be careful in how they approached it. That shield needed to come down first. "I'd say this calls for some aerial gangrape!" said Tails, pressing a few buttons on his own smartwatch.

Tails flew up into the sky and smirked at the sight of his ride, the Tornado 2, coming from autopilot. Tails boarded his plane and transformed it into its X-shaped battle mode. His plan would be simple in theory: shoot the ship until the shields were destroyed. While most of the aerial enemies were already destroyed, he didn't know how much firepower this tank was packing or if it could fire weapons with the shields up. However, he knew he couldn't just stop to think it over. Not with millions of lives at stake if they failed. Tails pushed the accelerator and sped right after the tank. He started firing laser bullets at the ship, which seemed to do a good amount of damage to the shields. He was so focused on the ship he barely even noticed the Black Hawks tailing him. Sonic did, and leapt up, homing attacking all of them and making them fall. Landing on the wings of the Tornado 2, he was ready to take this down. Tails saw the time was right and unleashed a few missiles at it. Those seemed to do the trick and destroyed the shield.

"Let 'em have it, Sonic!" shouted Tails. The Fastest Thing Alive was more than willing to oblige, charging up and unleashing one powerful Light Speed Attack, cutting through and destroying the Black Arms airship. The last of the Black Arms in Westopolis were destroyed; the city had been liberated. "That's Earth one, Black Arms zero!" Sonic boasted, rubbing his finger underneath his nose. Tails kept flying over the city. He had a feeling they still weren't done yet. Shadow still had at least two Chaos Emeralds and was the front man in this invasion. They needed to find him if they were going to get any answers. "Sonic, I can't seem to find Shadow anywhere!" he shouted. "Well let's get back to the city and find that fucker! I dunno what those monsters want with the Chaos Emeralds, but it can't be good!" said Sonic. He jumped off the freeway and back to Westopolis. Now it was time to find Shadow…

* * *

**4:33 PM – CIRCUS PARK**

Shadow had only intended to spend about an hour at Dr. Eggman's sham of an amusement park. He ended up spending three and a half. But three and a half hours that were well spent. While he was trying to find the Chaos Emerald and whatever scheme the doctor was cooking, Shadow had a bit of a blast with Charmy. He won the kid prizes by dominating the shooting gallery boards, grinding the tightropes like nobody's business, riding the most exhilarating of coasters….and they might have "accidentally" busted up some of Eggman's machines as well. Of course, Charmy was having fun too. He rarely got to have much in the way of days off while working as a member of the Chaotix, but winning rings, prizes, and eating honey-flavored ice cream had been so much fun for the little guy. He had almost forgotten what it was like to be a kid. The two sat outside a circus tent, eating ice cream cones while looking at the almost night sky. Shadow probably hadn't had such a great time before, and though he wouldn't admit it, he had the time of his life.

"Man, today was awesome Shad! This was the best time I ever had!" said Charmy, eating his ice cream and holding a NiGHTS and Reala plush. "Hmph. Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, kid. But didn't look like there was a whole lot for us to get tonight." Said Shadow. "Admit it, Shadow! You had fun yourself!" insisted Charmy, "It's great to spend time with good buds, and family…" Shadow said nothing. He didn't understand at all what the annoying bee was going on about. They were hardly friends, Charmy was more his backup if anything. "I'm kinda jealous, Shadow… that Maria girl sounded super nice. Woulda loved to have her as my sister…" said Charmy. Now it sounded a bit more personal. "To tell ya the truth, I'm jealous… you had a real family and… I didn't."

"You're an orphan." Shadow realized. Charmy just silently nodded. "My mom died giving birth to me, and I don't even know who my dad was. No siblings, no cousins… nothing." He confessed. "The only real family I knew was Vector and Espio… but they don't treat me like one. They think I'm less of a family member and more a pest. Someone that works for them. Shadow, I… always thought you were cool. Like a bro I never had. I hoped to be like the Tails to your Sonic. That's kinda why I want to help you get your memory back." Shadow was at a near loss of words. He always did think of Charmy as an obnoxious brat, but he was starting to see more than that. Like some sort of kid that needed someone to look up to. He had only spent a couple days with him, but he felt more fulfilled spending time with him than he did with anyone before. He felt happy… and it felt good. "Well… thanks Charmy. You are quite the good friend, better than I could have hoped." He smiled. Charmy almost looked like he was going to cry.

"There he is, Amy!" shouted a voice. The boys looked up ahead and saw two females running their way. It was Amy and Cream. Charmy felt like he was going to melt seeing his crush show up. As for Shadow, his sole attention was focused on the sexy pink hedgehog running his way. He couldn't understand why he was thinking of her so much. What was so important about this girl, other than how hot she looked? His mind was retracing back to when he saw her crying last week. A first instinct would be to ask if she was okay, but Shadow didn't want to make it awkward for her. In addition, he didn't care as much as he should have, so what purpose did it serve to ask? Amy, meanwhile, nervously thought of how to proceed. If Espio was right, then he wouldn't remember her. But she thought back to his advice. She couldn't let fear stop her. Shadow needed her to remind him. Slowly and carefully, she stepped towards the Ultimate Life Form, now about two feet away from each other.

"You're… that girl." Shadow said. Amy frowned at that introduction. "You really don't remember me, do you?" she asked. "I wish I could. I feel like you're important to me, but all I remember of you is… what happened last week." Said Shadow. "Th-that isn't important. I just… had a bad day…. Your memory is more important than my romantic troubles." Amy replied. Shadow raised his eyebrow. Charmy was already beginning to sense the sexual tension grow, he just wanted to yell 'JUST KISS ALREADY!', but he feared Shadow would deck him right in the crown. Charmy instead flew up to Cream and showed her his NiGHTS doll. "Uhh, hey Cream… Shadow won this for me, but uhh… you can have it." He said, with a faint bit of nervousness. Cream blushed at the gesture. He had never given her something before, so this was a nice change. But she was always a fan of NiGHTS, so took the doll and hugged the bee. "Thank you so much Charmy! It's amazing!" she said. Charmy blushed but smiled smoothly, looking at Shadow's interactions with Amy.

"Shadow, try to remember. You were a hero once! You gave everything to save the Earth, and we thought you were dead! Don't you remember the promises you made?" Amy asked. Shadow looked down, almost ashamed. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, right where his heart was. It almost felt like heartache. This was strange to him. To his limited memory, he never felt this before. Looking at her sad eyes pained him. Then he held his head, hearing some faint voices. They were this girl's. _"Shadow, please! We need you! Please help them!"_ the voice called. But he couldn't recall the visions or anything beyond it. Yet he wanted to, for some strange reason. "I… I don't…"

"FREEZE, SHADOW!". His thoughts were brought to a complete halt at the voice of scum. The group turned and found a squad of GUN troops and Beetle droids lining up, drawing their weapons at Shadow. Cream hid behind Amy, who looked confused by all this. Sure, she knew that Shadow was public enemy number one for siding with the Black Arms, but sending a squad like this seemed excessive. "Step away from the civilians and back against the tent!" shouted the squad leader. "You forgot to say please." Shadow grinned. "Yeah, back off!" shouted Charmy. One Droid shot some warning shots at the bee, nearly hitting his wings. Charmy was startled by this, but the girls even moreso. GUN seemed determined to not only kill Shadow, but anyone that is with him. "We are not asking again. Back away from the girls, or we start shooting!" shouted the soldier.

Shadow glared at the GUN troops. He had heard of Black Doom's warnings about the humans, but the fact they're willing to endanger kids lives just to kill him is crossing a new low. No doubt they would try to shoot the girls. He glanced at Amy who looked angry. She couldn't believe the lengths GUN was willing to go to just to arrest Shadow. But then something hit her: they said they would start shooting after he went against the tent. They were going to kill him! Horror hit her face. GUN were no saints, but to do this was terrifying. "Back off. I don't need your blood on my hands." Shadow said quietly. Amy was taken aback. Was he sacrificing himself for her? Her heart was starting to beat like crazy. But she didn't budge. "Shadow, they…. They're going to kill you! I can't let them do that!" she said in defiance. "They couldn't kill someone like me, but they could kill you. I don't need that." Shadow said. It felt strange for him to say that. He _had_ to have been going soft now. "Amy, please. Mr. Shadow doesn't want to see you hurt. Please don't get killed for him." Cream begged. "Chao Chao!" Cheese said.

The GUN troops cocked their semi-auto rifles ready to strike. If Amy stayed, she could get hurt, but worse would be Cream. She was like a little sister to her. If anything happened to her, it would be on her. She didn't want to risk that. Before she could respond, however, Amy heard some inhumane roars and shrieks. The Black Arms had appeared from the skies and the tent behind them, surrounding the girls and soldiers. The droids shot at the monsters, killing a couple but were easily dispatched. The human soldiers shot at the aliens, completely forgetting Shadow. The Ultimate Life Form stayed still and did not react. Amy, however, drew her Piko Piko Hammer and began swinging it at the aliens, splattering the Black Wings and severely wounding the Black Warriors. She squicked a bit at the gore she made, but was not allowed to puke. A Warrior with a new laser gun tried to snipe Amy, which Shadow caught sight of. Quickly, he took a random GUN soldier and threw him into the path of the projectile. The laser bullet destroyed him in an explosion of blood and guts, shielding Amy.

"He poured his guts out for that." Shadow commented. However, when the hedgehogs were distracted, Cream screamed at the sight of a Black Arms soldier approaching her and ran away. Charmy kicked the alien's head off and flew after her. "Cream, wait!" he shouted, only to be blocked by a Black Hawk. "Get the fuck out of my way!" he shouted, stinging it's head. Amy caught sight of this and decapitated another alien before running after her. Shadow didn't understand why, but he felt the instinct to chase the girl. Amy, was her name? She claimed he was a hero. Perhaps she knew about him. But before he or Charmy could give chase, they were stopped by the arrival of Doom's Eye. "Shadow. It would seem that some vermin have eliminated a portion of our forces. Return to the ruins of Westopolis and exterminate them!" he ordered. Shadow knew exactly what Doom was talking about and laughed at the Black Arms leader. "Sonic? You and your chumps were banged by a faker with a bad leg and his two-tailed beta cuck? Dear Chaos, and I thought the doctor was pathetic!" he snarked.

"Our primary airship was destroyed and all remaining troops at the city were annihilated. This rodent must be eliminated! Return immediately – that is an order!" commanded Doom's Eye. "If you need Shad to fight your battles for you, then ya shouldn't have even come here! Now I got a cute bunny to rescue, if ya don't mind!" said Charmy. Doom for one was relieved to not have to see the pest again. "I was not speaking to you, but feel free to be gone from my sight." He said, matter-of-factly. Shadow did not hesitate in walking past Doom. "What he said. Besides, I'm on lunch break, so piss off!" he said. Doom's Eye flew right in the face of the black hedgehog. "Do not take one step further Shadow! Disobey me, and you will never find the truth of your past!" he shouted, threateningly. Shadow thought for a few seconds, but only that. He realized he may not need Black Doom for his past, if Amy knew about him or why he disappeared. He flipped off the alien, as did Charmy, who copied him. "I got other ways, so fuck off." And with that, the boys raced after the girls. Doom was not happy with this development. "You defied my orders, Shadow. Perhaps there is something that is causing your insubordination… I will find it, then, and destroy it!" he mused and then flew off.

* * *

**5:08 PM – DOWNTOWN WESTOPOLIS**

Sonic and Tails had been running around Westopolis's ruins for well over an hour by this point, looking for even the smallest clues to Shadow's whereabouts. Their search had been futile up to this point, no traces anywhere. Tails had circled the entire uptown and downtown sections of Westopolis and couldn't find any heat trail or any sign of where Shadow had gone. "Sorry, Sonic. I looked all over the city and there's no trace of where Shadow went." Tails reported, landing his plane. Sonic pounded his fist with his palm in frustration. Shadow had already fled the scene, but they didn't know where to look. "That black edgy bastard must've used Chaos Control to tail it! Where the hell could he have gone to?!" he yelled in frustration. "A question that shall be left unanswered, vermin…" said a voice behind them.

The duo looked behind them and saw Doom's Eye floating down to them. They had no idea what to make of the abomination before them. However, Sonic recognized it immediately as the creature that was following and ordering Shadow around. He had to think it was the leader of the operation. "I must admit, you Earthlings are more resilient than I anticipated. Outnumbered by a far more superior race, with no assistance from those pathetic humans, and here you stand, over my most powerful soldiers. Yet you still believe you have a chance against me… how foolish." Said Black Doom. "Sorry to disappoint you, Patrick, but we don't die so easily! A banged up leg is far from the worst thing that's happened to me." Said Sonic, running in place to show off to the alien, "Now, how about you be a good starfish squid, or whatever the hell you are, and fork over those Chaos Emeralds!"

Doom's Eye laughed floating over the insolence that was before him. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. The emeralds are in the possession of my greatest warrior, Shadow, and he is… unavailable at present." He said. "Well how convenient? We try knocking and the fucker ain't even home! Guess we're gonna have to bang you and your boys up until you cough them up!" Sonic said, determination and confidence in his eyes. "We've faced tougher odds before: evil scientists, mechanized imposters, evil genies, a long dead vengeful researcher, a trio of hooligans, and even a freaking god… and we beat them all!" Tails shouted, "This will be no different. We'll stop you and your conquest of this planet!" Doom's Eye chuckled yet again. He found their bravado all more amusing. "You are very confident, mortals. But you still do not understand your place… we are on the highest point of the galactic food chain, and it is time to eat!" he announced, "Come forth, Black Bull!"

At that call, Sonic and Tails could feel the ground shaking and a back and red portal appear from beneath their feet. They quickly leapt backwards to get out of the way so they will not sink down. From the bottom came a large ugly red dragon-maggot, with one green, sharp spiky wings, a purple underbelly, and small hands covering its mouth. It looked mean and grotesque. "Woo! Check you out, big guy!" said Sonic, smirking. Tails was shocked and a bit scared, but barely showed it. "Now behold… the wrath of the Black Arms! Black Bull, burn this entire city and these insolent fools to ash!" commanded Doom. Black Bull roared out, spreading its arms as Sonic and Tails got in fighting position. "Alright then, pal. Let's have some fun!" said Sonic, about to run forward. The monster roared and fired a massive fire blast at Sonic. The blue devil sped to avoid it then jumped up and tried a homing attack. To his surprise, though, his ball form just bounced off the Black Arms' blubbery body, not even scratching it.

"It just bounced off his body! That's some skin…" noted Sonic. Nonetheless, he tried attacking again and again, but the same result happened. Only this time, Blakc Bull used one of its wings to swat Sonic away and into a few buildings. The monster unleashed a fury of red fire on the ground for maximum carnage, intent on burying the hedgehog alive. Tails quickly flew over and started up the Tornado 2 to take to the skies and counter it. Black Bull flew over to where Sonic was and prepared a fireball attack, when suddenly, its body was hit by a barrage of laser bullets. The Tornado 2 laid down cover fire for Sonic while he came to. But Black Bull had another surprise up its wretched skin. It opened its mouth releasing green goo puddles, which morphed into Black Wings to attack the Tornado. Tails performed an aileron roll to evade them, unleashing more fire at Black Bull, trying to figure out its weak spot.

"Damn! Where the hell is this thing's weak point?!" Tails said, getting frustrated. Black Bull fired off more fire attacks from its mouth at the plane, Tails barely dodging the attacks which hit the Black Wings. Just when it was about to attack again, a breath of fire countered its own attack and dazed it for a second. Tails turned to find a familiar loud croc helping out. "Man, you are one _ugly_ motherfucker!" said Vector. Sonic couldn't have been happier to see Vector right now. "Vector… you're a sight for sore eyes, huh?" he said, getting back up. "I got a score to settle with these freaks! We better put our heads together if we're gonna make it out of here alive!" said Vector. Sonic nodded, but the question was what could be done? This monster was absorbing his attacks like they don't matter to it. But there had to be some kind of weak point somewhere. "We may have a cyclops on our hands!" said Vector.

Tails was still locked in a dog fight with the Back Arms fliers and could not concentrate on the real fight. Every time he killed some Black Wings, Black Bull would send more out to him. "These things don't let up! Sonic, hurry and find this thing's weak spot!" he shouted. "Think I already got it, Tails. Vector, gimme a lift!" said Sonic. Vector nodded, as Sonic sped up, lifting Sonic up with one arm, and throwing him into the air. Once Sonic was in the air, he hit a homing attack right into the beast's eye. It screamed in agony. "It's working! Now to keep the heat on!" said Sonic. He kept up his homing attacks to the eye, making it scream in absolute pain over and over as Sonic blinded it. All it could do was flail around, shooting fire attacks in random directions. Black Bull threw itself into several buildings in a fit of rage. Vector decided to join in, jumping up and punching its eye several times. "This is for wrecking my office, you negro alien bastards!" he yelled as the beast screamed more painfully. Tails decided to finally seal the deal, launching missiles from the Tornado 2 into its mouth. "Bon Appetit, bitch!" he yelled. A few seconds later, Black Bull roared out one more time before it completely exploding, all of its flesh and guts spilling and raining out all over the city. It was times like these Sonic wished he had an umbrella on him. "Yeesh. Good think Amy isn't here for all this." He said. Saying that got him wondering about Amy. It had been almost a week since their little chat, and he was wondering how well she was taking it.

Doom's Eye was not pleased at all about what had just happened. First Shadow disobeys his commands, and now one of his most powerful monsters was killed. The promised time was in two days, and this could not have happened at a more inappropriate time. "You Earthlings will pay dearly for this! Be forewarned: this is not the end! I, Black Doom, and my Black Arms shall carve out your hearts and feed it to my offspring! Next time we meet, vermin, you shall not see the light of day!" declared Doom's Eye and promptly left. "Yeah, well, go suck a xenomorph's dick, asshole!" said Sonic, flipping off the alien. He then turned to Vector and Tails, the latter of whom landed his plane to meet up. "Thanks for the assist, Vector! Bit messy, but I imagine that's your personal life." Vector crossed his arms in confidence. "I do what I can. Actually, I wanted to see you guys for something urgent. Me and my boys are doing a case on Shadow, and we could use your help!" said Vector. Sonic's smile quickly faded the minute he mentioned Shadow.

"Why don't you ask him? He'll probably help write the whole book about how to betray the planet!" he said, bitterly. "Afraid that's off the table. The guy's got amnesia. He can't remember a damn thing!" said Vector. Tails was surprised to hear this. He had speculated that Shadow may have forgotten them, but he didn't believe it was this bad. Sonic didn't even look shocked in the slightest. "Well no shit, Sherlock Holmes. Is the grass still green too?" said Sonic sarcastically. Vector retained his serious demeanor, but Tails looked at his best friend with shock. How did Sonic figure it out before them? "Wait… you knew about this? For how long?!" Tails asked. "Since we saw him, Rouge, and Omega in the Lost Jungle. I figured something was off about his behavior, and how he didn't remember us, so I kinda suspected he forgot something." Said Sonic. "And you didn't bother telling any of us, _why exactly_?!" Tails exclaimed. He was flabbergasted that Sonic wouldn't come clean or try to approach Shadow. "You know Shadz, he isn't a people person. I figured it would be better if he figured it out on his own, and let his memory come back to him naturally." Said Sonic, in a sympathetic tone. "I could have helped out in therapy, maybe give Shadow some help in remembering thigs about him! You intentionally kept us and him in the dark, and now those aliens might be exploiting—" Tails ranted, but stopped himself mid-sentence. He realized the Black Arms endgame for Shadow.

"Those Black Arms claim they know Shadow, said that he promised to give them the seven Chaos Emeralds." Vector explained. "That explains why Shadow was so quick to jump up on joining them. I can't imagine the psychological torture Black Doom must be subjecting Shadow to, with the suspense and false memories." Said Tails. He couldn't forgive Shadow, but he could understand the reasons. Amnesia is not a mental condition that should be taken for granted. Sonic was less sympathetic. "Amnesia or not, Shad isn't completely off the hook. I saw that bastard slaughter hundreds of people! He isn't getting off so easy!" he said. "I'm not saying he is. But he thinks he's someone we both know he's not. We have to help him realize that." Argued Tails. Sonic still wasn't sure. He couldn't forgive genocide, regardless of motive. Nonetheless, he changed the subject and turned to Vector. "In any case, I'm happy to help out, Vector!"

"It all started when GUN arrested me for a bunch of crimes that I didn't even commit. It turns out Eggman set me up. He found Shadow locked away on Prison Island and had him steal the Chaos Emeralds. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Sonic began, "It turns out Shadow was created by Eggman's granddad, who manipulated Shadow's memories and used Mr. Edgelord to fire the Eclipse Cannon on the Earth and blow it up." Vector nodded. "Espio spoke to Amy about this. He said it was revenge for GUN killing his granddaughter." Vector said. "Sonic fought him a few times and won, but Eggman still unwittingly went through with Gerald's wishes. We didn't see Shadow again until he came to our side to stop the Ultimate Life Form prototype from crashing the colony into the planet." Added Tails, "That was the last we saw of him, until Sonic, Knuckles, and I found him in the Lost Jungle with Team Dark. But he didn't seem to remember us." Vector took notes on all this. It was pretty similar to Amy's story, but there seemed to be a bit of hostility in Sonic's interpretation. Those two must have had a fierce rivalry.

"You mentioned Rouge. Do you think she might know about Shadow's condition?" he asked. "It's possible. We gotta find those two first." Sonic shrugged. "I got Charmy watching Shad, so I wouldn't worry. Espio was headed to Area 99 to find out more. Those two are the best guys I know, so relax!" Vector reassured. "No offense, Vector, but having a suck up kid watching Shadow isn't exactly reassuring." Said Sonic. Tails was about to interject but recalled a bit of their conversation. "Wait. If Shadow is collecting the Chaos Emeralds for Black Doom, then maybe we can find them before he can! That way, Black Doom can't use them for whatever he has planned, and Shadow will have no choice but to trust us." He suggested, "Meanwhile, I can also try to analyze the Black Arms weapons and reverse-engineer it to make our own weapons!"

"Way to think ahead, Tails!" said Sonic. Tails blushed a tiny bit, and checked his watch, which had an Emerald tracker. He opened the app and found readings of one near Eggman's Circus Park, along with three others nearby. "Looks like I found him! He's at Eggman's amusement park, chasing the next Emerald." He said. "Nail Shadow _and_ fuck with Egghead! Now that's a double win! I'm on it!" Sonic said, running off towards Circus Park. Tails left for his workshop at once. Vector stayed there for a minute before going to attend his business. Everything was happening so quick, and things were getting more puzzling. He could only help he could solve this case and stop this invasion, before it was too late…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_(A/N: How is it that I keep writing these long ass chapters? Longer than most MHX chapters, in fact! But I hope you all have been enjoying the story up to this point. I wanted to give some good interactions between Shadow, Charmy, and Amy before thrusting into the thicc of things. I hope I'm not making Sonic too much of an asshole, which is a trap I have been trying to avoid. Feel free to give me your thoughts on the story so far, because from here on in is when shit gets wild! See ya then!)_


	5. Chapter 4: Memories of Love

_(A/N: 'Sup folks? Hope these chapters aren't coming out too fast, I just am going nuts for this story! This is one chapter I been looking forward to most: Shadow and Amy are interacting here. Spent a lot of time on this one and I hope my effort shows here. Enjoy!)_

* * *

**The Miracle of Love**

**Chapter 4: Memories of Love**

**DISCLAIMER: This fan fiction contains instances of profanity, extreme violence, nightmare-inducing imagery, and sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. **

**All characters and settings are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

**NOVEMBER 16, 2015**

**5:10 PM – GUN GLOBAL HQ – AREA 99**

Espio and Sonar had been fighting across the GUN Fortress for about five hours at this point. The Ninja's tricks only had so much effect, and the GUN agent couldn't shoot effectively when her target moved so fast and stealthily. For most of the time, the two had been resorting to using close combat, of which they were equally skilled in. Espio's chops were lethal, but Sonar's kicks hurt like hell and back. By now, however, the two were getting exhausted. Fighting for this long was beginning to take it's toll on the duo. The only positive was that they were able to get a good look at each other. Espio would not show it, but he found himself attracted to the fox. She moved like a warrior princess, which was the kind of woman Espio always dreamed of. Sonar, conversely, thought the chameleon was kind of cute. _'I bet he's pretty good with his hands, too.' _She thought.

"I must admit… you aren't too bad, for a GUN agent." Espio said, trying to catch his breath. "You're a… noisy ninja. But… skilled enough…. To put up a fight… call it a draw?" Sonar panted, extending a hand. Espio was reluctant to accept the gesture. For all he knew, this could be a feint to lure him into a false sense of security. "I'm not falling for that. I know an alluring trick when I see one." He said. "It's not a trick, dude. I'm calling it a tie. You and I can't fight each other further without killing each other, and I'd rather not spill any blood on the floors." Sonar replied. "You have enough strength to stand up, so you could potentially knock me out any moment." Replied Espio. "But I'm not. Look, you're sexy, we're both beat, and my arm's gonna fall off any moment. Are you gonna shake my hand or not?" she asked. Espio blushed a bit when she called him that. He kind of liked that. When he looked her in the eyes, he saw nothing but sincerity, and an undying spirit. It was kind of cute, and endearing to him.

With a moment of pause, Espio took her hand and shook it. Sonar smiled and introduced herself. "Agent Sonar of GUN." She said. "Detective Espio of Team Chaotix." He returned. "So what's a ninja hunk like you doing hacking our formerly compromised mainframe?" she asked. "I been digging information regarding Shadow the Hedgehog. I figured you guys might know at least one thing." Espio said. Sonar crossed her arms, pressing them underneath her breasts. "You never thought to ask one of us?" she asked. "GUN is known for some shady practices. There's little here we can trust." He explained. "I don't blame you. To be truthful, there's a lot of stuff that the Commander and the higher-ups won't even tell me. Like why he hates Shadow so much that he wants to kill him first, and his allies second." she said. This caught Espio by surprise. "You mean anyone aligned with him? Even if they aren't Black Arms?" he asked. "'fraid so. I personally think he's lost his mind." Said Sonar.

"Clearly. You'd think stopping this invasion would be priority one." Said Espio. This was bad for him. If they were prioritizing killing Shadow and anyone close to him, then he feared Charmy and Amy may be in grave danger. "I don't know how much help I can be, but maybe I can access the database easier and help your investigation. No strings attached." Said Sonar. "I appreciate your generosity. This is a pro bono case we are handling and it is dangerous for you to be doing this, knowing the risks. Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Without hesitation. I joined GUN because I want to prove myself and help others in need." She answered, leaning in almost teasingly, "And you look super needy." Espio grinned as he blushed. "You perhaps moreso, Sonar. But I can help you in more ways than you know." She giggled in a cute way and walked over to the computer room. She had to work fast, and if Espio was as good at other aspects than combat and stealth, then it would be worth it.

* * *

**6:09 PM – CIRCUS PARK – OUTSIDE CRYPTIC CASTLE**

Shadow and Charmy had caught up to Amy. Their little scuffle with the Black Arms and GUN scared off little Cream and her Chao, Cheese. Black Doom tried calling Shadow back to kill Sonic, but Shadow ignored him. The blue hedgehog was not his priority and not worth it. At least that's what he told himself.

Deep down, there were more ulterior motives to defying Black Doom. Something in him that told the Ultimate Life Form to deny the Black Arms and chase after that pink girl, but he couldn't understand what it was. He just felt strange when seeing her, like he was meant to be with her. These emotions were eating up at him, he wanted to know them. Right now was not the time. Shadow, Charmy, and Amy stood outside the centerpiece of Dr. Eggman's amusement park—the Cryptic Castle. "Cream must've gone in here." Said Amy. She got chills just looking at the place. If Egan was going for a creepy-ass haunted house attraction, he seemed to have nailed it downpat. Charmy knocked the door, thinking it would just open. It didn't. Shadow wasted little time, firing a Chaos Spear and blasting the door down. "Knock knock." He said.

"_Ho ho ho ho! Welcome to my Cryptic Castle!"_ said a voice over an intercom. They all recognized it as the voice of the eccentric but sadistic Doctor Eggman. _"The main attraction of my greatest amusement park, and will be sure to leave you with—WHAT?! Shadow?!" _Shadow grinned, looking up as he and the others entered the castle. "Long time, no see, doctor. You sure fell on hard times." He said. "Wait, is he seriously recording all this live?" asked Amy. _"That depends, are you going to mind your own goddamn business for once in your miserable life?"_ Eggman quipped. "Hey, Baldy McNosehair! Where the hell's our money!" shouted Charmy. _"You don't get any money, kid. Normally, I save the scares for later on in the ride. But since you're all here, and because I have those damn Black Aliens intruding as well, I'm holding nothing back. Come into my humble abode… and meet your doom!" _Eggman laughed. Shadow stepped forward, ready to take on the challenge. "Bring it, doctor!"

Shadow stepped forward, into the castle grounds, running with his allies to find Cream. In little time they came across some Egg Pawns. Shadow took their guns and blasted them apart with it. Amy swung her hammer and decapitated the last couple. The hedgehogs grabbed a pumpkin-shaped balloon and rode it across, while Charmy flew up. Amy looked over to Shadow and saw a determined gaze in his eyes. It was almost a turn on for her. She never seen a guy with the kind of drive and determination like Shadow did. It felt nice. Just then, Shadow grabbed her waist and jumped off the balloon, landing on the entrance to a large jack-o'-lantern like thing. "H-hey, what was that for?!" she exclaimed, blushing. "That balloon was just going to return us to where it started. We don't have time to lose." He replied, setting her down and proceeded forward.

Charmy flew up to them and looked around the lantern. It was mostly plain, except for a huge lantern in the center. What got them curious was a fire fight between Eggman's forces and the Black Arms. "You deliberately disobeyed me, Shadow…" said a voice. Amy screamed at the sight of Doom's Eye floating down towards them. "_**SWEET MOTHER OF CHAOS, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!**_" she yelled out. "Well is your ass well after blue's raping in Westopolis?" Shadow smirked. "Do not attempt to be funny, Shadow! I gave you a direct order and you ignored me. Now the humans have retaken the city, and Black Bull has been lost! Your insubordination has cost me dearly!" Doom yelled. His voice sent shivers down Amy's spine. She could only assume that this was Black Doom, the one influencing Shadow to do all these atrocities. "If you can't handle one little hedgehog, Black Doom, then I don't be see need to be helping you." Shadow said, not a hint of fear in his voice. Charmy even got in on it and flipped him off.

Amy was amazed how Shadow showed zero fear for this abomination. She would have ran for the hills a long time ago, but here the black hedgehog was being a cocky bastard. Almost like Sonic, except cooler and in a hotter voice. _'Wait, what did I just say?' _she thought. "You would be wise to not incur my wrath. You may redeem yourself by completing this objective. This castle is under the influence of a foolish scientist called 'Eggman', and he cannot be left to his devices." Doom explained. "Yeah, we got that part, jackass. Now how do we get him out?" Charmy asked annoyed. Doom's Eye turned to the giant lantern. "There are five giant lanterns scattered across the castle grounds. When all five are lit, the castle shall burn down and all within it shall perish. Ignite the lanterns and watch as the scientist perishes with his toys." He explained. Amy and Charmy gasped, both looking in horror and surprise. They didn't like Eggman, but they never wished him dead. That isn't even touching the fact that Cream was still in the castle, the one person neither of them wanted to lose.

Shadow crossed his arms and remained stoic. "Okay, how the hell am I supposed to do that?" he asked. "Use your imagination. As punishment for your insolence, I shall give you no assistance. Do not fail me!" Doom's Eye said, as it floated away. Amy approached Shadow as he looked at the lantern. "Shadow, you aren't seriously considering this, are you?" she asked. "He isn't making my job any easier, but I don't have much of a choice." He answered. "Uhh, yeah. You can tell him to piss off like you did before!" said Charmy, "Cream is still inside, and you said you don't kill kids!" Shadow remained stoic. "Look, the minute we find Cream, then Amy here can take her out of here. After that, we burn this fucker to the ground." Shadow said. Amy still wasn't having it. "What the hell you got against Eggman that you'd wanna kill him?!" she asked. _"I can think of a few reasons. Conquering the world, kidnapping and forcing robotization, blowing up half the moon, unleashing God to flood Station Square. It's all in the Eggman Museum of my greatest accomplishments, opening at Eggman Land in about two years time."_ Noted Eggman. "NO ONE ASKED YOU!" screamed Amy.

"Shad, I like ya dude, but this is where I gotta put my foot down! You told Doom you have other ways to find out about your past, so don't do what he says! Besides, you should know how I feel about Cream…" Charmy pleaded. Shadow wasted no time putting his hand on the kid's shoulder. "That's why you're rescuing her. I burn the doctor's castle, you get the girls out, and we get what we want or need. Everyone wins. Except the doctor, of course." He reassured. Amy and Charmy chuckled a little bit at that last bit. They were still unsure, but at least Shadow could keep them entertained. The trio noticed that the Black Arms were pushing back Eggman's Badniks. Shadow checked his surroundings. He noticed a nearby torch and began brainstorming. He looked over to Amy. She paused, knowing what he was implying. Helping Black Doom was the last thing she wanted to do, but she could still make the Black Arms pay. Amy went around a Black Warrior, tapping him on the back, then smacking it with her hammer into the large lantern. Shadow grabbed the torch and approached the lantern. "Consider yourself fired." He said to the alien, then threw the torch into the lantern, igniting a fire and burning the Black Warrior alive. The alien screamed as it felt itself get burned into ash. "That was real lit, eh Shad?" asked Charmy. Shadow smirked and gave the kid a fist bump.

Amy blushed. Cliché though it may have been, it actually sounded badass. Almost like something James Bond would say. The Egg Pawns ran away the instant they saw Shadow. The Ultimate Life Form took out the Egg Gun he stole and shot at them, blasting them apart. He didn't get a chance to notice it before, but he saw something come out of the remains. He, Charmy, and Amy were taken aback when they saw small Chao fly out of the Egg Pawn remains. Amy knew the mad scientist liked to use small animals to power his robots, but now using Chao was an option too? This was a new low even for Eggman! "If Eggman is using Chao to power his Badniks now, then Cheese might be in trouble!" shouted Amy. "We may need to move fast to save them." Shadow said, grabbing Amy's hand and running up into another part of the castle. Amy couldn't help but notice this newfound aggression in Shadow, like he was being driven by some strange will to do this. Shadow jumped up into the air and down into a tower, Charmy flying after. However, Amy saw an endless amount of skull ghosts rising from the ground as they made their landing.

"EEEK! GHOSTS!" she screamed, clutching onto Shadow tightly, her breasts pressing into his furry chest. Shadow stepped backwards until he was pressed against the wall, unable to really react properly to what Amy was doing. What was this gesture? And why were her boobs so big and… soft. Feeling her embrace felt nostalgic, and very nice. He kind of liked it. Amy looked up to Shadow and blushed, pulling away stuttering. "S-Sorry, it was… i-i-it's a reflex!" she apologized. Shadow said nothing, but he noticed Charmy had a suggestive grin when he looked at them. "What are you grinning about?" he asked. "The fact you two are definitely gonna fuck before this fanfic ends." Charmy replied. Now Amy was blushing harder and ran off ahead. Shadow sighed and caught up with her a moment later, breaking a door down and searching the surroundings. _"By this point, any foolish SonAmy fan is having a fucking field day here. Don't worry, folks. It's only getting worse…" _said Eggman over the intercom. "Does this guy ever shut up?" Shadow asked.

Charmy flew around the room, looking for even the smallest sign of Cream, but there was nothing. She could have been anywhere in this castle and the usually cheery bee was getting more and more worried. Shadow had to calm him down every few minutes and keep telling him that she will be found. Suddenly, there was an explosion behind them. He was dismayed at the sight of GUN Troops, led by Agent Topaz Tanaka. "Thought you could give us the slip, eh Shadow?" she asked, pulling out her pistol. "Not my fault you guys can't handle some black dicks." Shadow smirked. "Oh ha ha ha, real funny asshole! You won't be laughing when I put a bullet in your fucking skull!" she replied. Amy got inbetween the two. "Hold up, Topaz! Shadow isn't our enemy, it's those Black Arms monsters!" she shouted. "Sorry Amy. My orders come from the top, and Commander Tower wants Shadow the Hedgehog killed on sight. So stand aside, or you will be under arrest!" Topaz warned. Amy did not move, instead drawing her hammer. "You're gonna need a forklift to move me. Shadow is being manipulated, he isn't at fault!" she said. The GUN soldiers stood by, looking at each other. They had orders to shoot any sympathizers for Shadow, but their squad leader was not ordering a kill signal.

"Amy… do not make me do something I'm going to regret…" warned Topaz. Shadow looked on. He knew that these guys meant business, that they could easily shoot and kill Amy at any moment. He could easily let them do that, but he didn't want to. He enjoyed being with her. His heart was telling him to protect her. He quietly slipped out his uzi and spoke up. "Then I'll do it for you." He said and shot at the ground, causing dust to get in the way and blocking the soldiers' vision. Shadow and Charmy took the time to grab Amy and bolt to the hallway and leap out the window. By the time the dust settled, the trio had already escaped, with GUN taking the long way to try finding them. They landed near a dead end, with a clear view of the rest of the castle far away. Cream had to be deeper inside. _"Be afraid, my hedgehogs. Be very afraid. Many dangers await in my Cryptic Castle, but true terror lies at the very heart of it… Ahahahaha!"_ Eggman laughed. Shadow rolled his eyes.

They had evaded GUN, but now they had another problem. There was a long way to the castle, only accessible by flight. Under these situations, Shadow could easily ask Charmy for a lift and he could fly the Ultimate Life Form to the other side no trouble. That is if it was just the two of them. However, he also had to count for Amy. Charmy may not be able to carry that much weight for such a long distance. He could also attempt Chaos Control, but that may be what the doctor _expects_ him to do. If he did that, they could easily be walking into a trap. "There must be some other way…" he thought out loud.

Then, a Black Hawk swooped down to attack them. Shadow pushed Amy out of the way when it aimed at her. He got up and started shooting it wildly. As Amy dusted herself off and hoped for her blush to fade, she looked at the alien flyer and got an idea. Perhaps if they could tame it, they could use it to get across to the castle. "Guys, you think we can use this thing to fly over there?" she suggested. Shadow looked to her. This wasn't a bad plan actually, but he wondered how they would go about doing that. "We have tame it first. That may be tricky…" he said. Charmy pondered himself. He looked everywhere for something to use. Anything that could be good for taming it. He saw some kind of skeletons nearby, but he went against it. He knew that wouldn't tame the Black Arms bestial appetites.

That's when Charmy got an idea. He read in a book that sometimes, if one were to find a whip and lash it at a castle wall, some kind of meat would appear. He didn't understand it, nor did he think it would work, but it may have been their best bet. The young detective found a metal whip on a tree and cracked away at the walls. As he hummed the song "Vampire Killer", he found a piece of turkey in the walls. "Oh cool, it worked!" he shouted, grabbing the meat and flying over. Shadow and Amy were trying to hold back the Black Hawk, until Charmy called out to it. "Hey buddy! Dinner time!" he yelled. Shadow gasped; he thought Charmy had lost his mind. The Hawk flew over to the bee and was ready to bite. Shadow was about to attack, but then he noticed that the creature stopped short of his prey. Charmy pointed down as if the creature was a pet. "Okay, sit boy. Heel…" he commanded the Black Hawk, "You want this tasty turkey, doncha?" Shadow and Amy were aghast. Amy had officially seen it all, but Shadow didn't know what to make of this.

The Black Hawk landed and slowly sat, eying the food in Charmy's hand. The bee still had the whip in his other hand to smack the creature if it stepped out of line. It squawked in anticipation, but Charmy wagged his finger in denial. "Fetch boy!" he said, throwing a skull. The Hawk flew a bit down at it and returned to Charmy, gnawing at the skull. "Good boy! Here ya go, Blacky!" said Charmy, giving it the turkey. The Black Hawk dropped the skull and ate it, enjoying it's meal. "Okay, Blacky. Here's the deal. Me and my friends need to get to the castle over there. You give us a lift, and I'll get ya more meat, okay?" he told it. "Charmy, that thing isn't a pet." Said Shadow. "Well you needed it tamed, I got it. So you two have fun and I'll meet ya there!" Charmy replied and flew off to the castle.

This left Shadow to climb onto the Black Hawk, which Charmy affectionately nicknamed 'Blacky'. Amy got on behind him, holding onto his waist. "Okay. Hold on tight, Amy." He told her and grabbed it's horns, moving it a bit to get it to fly off. 'Blacky' took to the skies and flew with tremendous speed towards the castle. Amy gasped and held Shadow tighter, her chest pressed against his spine. Shadow blushed madly at how she was so close again, but that wasn't all. He could feel her head on his shoulder and her hands moving up, her index fingers touching the fur on his chest. She faintly blushed at the feel of him. It was soft like a teddy bear, and he smelled good. She didn't intend to smell him, of course; it was just something that happened. Amy could feel her heart pounding like crazy. But for Shadow, who was concentrating on flying the beast, he could feel some familiarity in this gesture.

It was then his eyes widened. He started to remember something. A memory thought to be lost, of him… and Amy Rose…

* * *

_Everything was going according to plan. Dr. Eggman had neutralized the GUN forces on Prison Island. Their mission was fairly simple: rush inside, grab the Chaos Emeralds, and then blow it all sky high before they have a chance to retaliate. Easier said than done, theoretically. Prison Island was one of the most fortified places on the planet. Not a single person had been able to break in or out of the facility. This was where the first phase of the plan came in. Eggman would distract GUN's armed forces occupied, while Shadow and Rouge slip onto the Metal Harbor and by the main building, where the Chaos Emeralds were. Rouge would get the Emeralds, while Shadow would set a dynamite pack into the armory, blowing the entire island to bits while they escape. _

_Phase one was complete. The forces were wiped out, or at least distracted enough that the two were able to get onto the harbor. Eggman used his Egg Walker's bazooka to blow a hole through the facility. "This was even easier than before! I can just feel those Chaos Emeralds now!" laughed Eggman. Shadow and Rouge got into position. "Okay, you two ready? Let's move out at once!" he ordered. Shadow grinned a bit. He was one step closer to his revenge. Nothing was going to stop him from fulfilling Maria's promise. _

"_OH SONIC, YOU'RE OKAY!" _

_Just then, he felt a tight grip from behind him. He barely flinched or moved, but Rouge turned over as if to say 'what the fuck?'. Shadow didn't budge or try to escape from the grips of whatever was holding him. "Oh my darling Sonic, I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're okay! I knew you would make it out… I just knew it!" yelled the girl behind him. Her voice was loud, yet somehow soothing. Her grip was very tight but sweet. It reminded him a bit of Maria. The Ultimate Life Form could feel his heart beating a bit, he had never felt like this in nearly fifty years. Shadow's face melted to a warm smile as he felt her body press against his, and her hands feel his chest._

_That's when he chose to look over his shoulder. That's when he saw the softening smile of a pink hedgehog, who looked at peace. That was until she realized she was holding his chest. She looked surprised and then looked up to him and the two locked eyes. Shadow's face turned to stoic, not wishing to be seen as weak by the girl, but the hedgehog looked shocked. It was as if something was wrong. She very quickly released her grip of Shadow and stepped back, almost horrified. "You… you're not Sonic! Who are you, imposter?!" she yelled. Shadow looked down, almost dejected. He should have known. This girl had no interest in him; she was after that blue faker he saw in Central City. What was so special about him? Why did she worship him and call Shadow the imposter?_

"_I should be asking you that!" yelled Eggman, turning to the girl and looking annoyed, "Oh it's you!" The girl gasped. "Doctor Eggman!? AAAH!" With that, she yelled and ran in the opposite direction. "What the fuck was that?" asked Rouge. "That was Amy. She's Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend and a real nuisance. She's not your concern. You two go on ahead, I'll deal with her!" said Eggman, taking his walker in the opposite direction as Shadow and Rouge entered the facility. Shadow couldn't get his mind off that girl though. He didn't understand what about her made him so warm. "What the hell is so special about that blue hedgehog?" he wondered out loud. Rouge smirked and elbowed Shadow. "Is that jealousy I detect there, Shadow?" she asked, teasingly. "Why the hell would I be jealous of that imposter?" he asked, "He's not even that special."_

"_Admit it, you got eyes on pinky." She said. Shadow ignored her, continuing their run towards the destination. "Tell ya what: once we get the Chaos Emeralds, we can take the girl up to the ARK and she can be all yours. Not a bad deal huh?" she proposed. Shadow remained silent for a moment until they reached the point they had to depart. "I'll think about it. You just worry about getting those damn four Chaos Emeralds!" he said. "Actually, there's only three here. But we can get the last one later. See ya 'round, hun!" she replied, flying off to the vault and Shadow made his way to the armory. He didn't want to admit it, but he was getting funny with that pink girl. Amy, was it? He actually made up his mind already. "Once this job's done and I have those Emeralds… I'll take that girl as my bride." He said with a smirk._

* * *

**6:57 PM – CRYPTIC CASTLE**

"Shadow? Shadow!"

Shadow shook his head and saw Amy still holding him. "We're here." She said. He looked and saw 'Blacky arriving near the entrance to the remainder of the castle. He quickly got off it, helping Amy off as well, then turned to the Black Hawk. "Thanks for the lift. You're not half-bad… for an alien." Said Shadow. The creature squawked in delight and then licked his face, making Shadow shiver but Amy giggled a bit. Charmy gave the beast another turkey and petted it. "Thanks again Blacky! You're now free to go, but we'll never forget you!" he said. 'Blacky' smiled a bit and flew off. Amy turned over to Shadow, who was trying to regain his composure. He also looked a bit stiff. She blushed, wondering if she inadvertently made awkward advances on him. "You okay, Shadow? You kinda zoned out during our flight." She asked.

Shadow looked over to her and sighed. "Amy… our flight… it unlocked memories. Memories of when we first met, back on Prison Island." He explained. Amy was happy to hear this. "Wait, so your memory is returning to you?" she asked. "Slowly… but why did you think I was Sonic? What do you see in him anyway?" he replied with his own asking. Amy looked down, a little embarrassed to have to discuss that again. "I thought he was everything a girl could want out of a boyfriend… that's what I thought, anyway." She said, sadly, "It's not important now. What else do you remember?" Shadow looked at her, still skeptical about her condition. But he still answered her. "I remember you hugging me, thinking I was… _him_. You ran off when you realized I wasn't, then I went inside to plant the bombs. That's it. I can barely remember anything before that, and hardly anything after." He said. "Well, at least ya remember you got a hard for her." Chimed Charmy, causing them both to blush. Shadow maintained his composure, but Amy looked like she was going to smack the little bastard with her hammer. "S-S-STOP THAT! WE ARE NOT A THING, AND I AIN'T HIS FUCKTOY!" she screamed. "I didn't say that, you did." He teased. This made Amy blush harder, but the strangest thing was he wasn't too far off.

Shadow shook his perverse thoughts away. He knew she wanted Sonic and he couldn't change that, no matter how much he wanted to. "Let's get moving. Cream's waiting for us…" he said, walking forward into the caste. Amy and Charmy went after him, but the pink hedgehog couldn't help but feel he sounded more bitter now than before. When they opened the door and crossed the halls, they noticed the Black Arms poisonous fruits and slime strewn about. But that wasn't all. They noticed small red pulsating blobs with three spikes and a yellow eye. Amy completely freaked out at the sight of them. "EWW, WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?! THEY'RE DISGUSTING!" she screamed. "Judging by the fact the Black Arms have tagged this hall, I'd say these are their larvae or spawn." Shadow said. "I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY ARE! GET RID OF THEM!" she screamed louder. Charmy started stinging the things, while Shadow just kicked them aside as if they were cans of cola.

Amy, however, was wildly swinging and smacking her hammer down in total panic. She hated the sight of these things and wanted them gone. But her panic-induced fury caused her to miss more than hit. A couple ended up sliding onto her boots and latched onto her legs, some near her belly, and one in her privates. Amy screamed and moved around to get them off, but they were all latched tight. She found herself hanging onto a wall. Slowly, she felt her legs weaken. No, her whole body was weakening. Shadow looked over and noticed this. He recalled the Black Arms eating habits and didn't take long for him to realize what was happening. They were sucking her flesh and blood like vampires. Without hesitating, Shadow sped up to her and took out his pistol. "Amy, hold still!" he shouted and shot bullet upon bullet on the Death Leeches, being careful not to shoot Amy. The ones on her legs and dress were dealt with, but the last one was unaccounted for. Shadow carefully wrapped both hands underneath her dress and yanked the leech off before stomping on it. "No kids allowed." He said.

Amy fell to her knees, her face red and trembling. She was panting heavily, trying to collect her breath. She couldn't believe she gave in to panic like that, but she did not expect something like that. Shadow knelt down to check on her. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "Th… thanks to you… Shadow…" she said weakly, "But… I still… feel weak…" Shadow looked at the spots they bit. He started massaging her legs, hoping to ease the pain. She let out soft cute moans as he did that, blushing as he massaged them. "How does that feel?" he asked. "B-Better… you're… surprisingly good at massages…." She said. "Just base instincts. Now for the stomach." He said. He began rubbing her stomach, at the parts of her dress torn by the leeches. He rubbed in circles to ensure she didn't feel any pain. Amy twitched a little bit so Shadow stopped. "Are you alright?" he asked. "It… just stung a bit… I'll be fine." She nodded.

Shadow looked at her. He knew there was one spot he missed: her groin. He dared not touch that, not without Amy's approval. Even if he wished to, she was already claimed by that blue hedgehog. Just thinking that made him sick. He wanted her, but she wanted that faker instead. He turned over to her. "Think you'll be okay to walk?" he asked. Amy thought for a moment. A small part of her wanted him to go further, but she knew it was wrong. She digested the question and nodded. "I think so." She said and slowly stood up, Shadow helping her up. His recent kindness was a breath of fresh air. She had never seen Shadow so sweet and selfless before. "Shadow, I know this amnesia has been difficult for you, but… are you sure you're alright? I never seen you so… concerned for others like this." She said. "Would you prefer me leaving you and the kids to die?" he asked, only slightly sarcastically. "N-no! That's not it! It's just… strange, yet… nice…" she replied as the two locked eyes.

For a moment, it seemed like the whole world around them froze in place as they looked at one another. Shadow looked at Amy's face, and he could have sworn he saw an angel before him. One that he wished to hold onto and never let go of. In a way, Amy looked and felt like Maria. How he wished he could remember more to compare. The pink hedgehog felt her heart racing as she was close to him. Yet she couldn't stop herself from wanting him. The line between love and lust was becoming a blur to her. Looking at him felt so right, even if it may have been wrong. She thought she wanted Sonic, but now, she thought maybe not. Maybe her real lover had been standing there all this time. Their faces began drawing closer and closer, Shadow's eyes beginning to close. Just a few more inches…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A loud feminine scream from afar broke their gazes. They blushed and moved away, realizing that voice. "That was Cream!" shouted Charmy flying off into the distance. "Dammit, Charmy! Wait!" Shadow yelled as he gave chase, Amy running after them. Shadow was almost glad for that interruption. He was so lost in his passion for her, he almost stole Amy's first kiss. Granted, Amy was just as lost in the moment as he was, but he could have taken something irreplaceable from her. Memories of her had completely screwed his psyche. He thought that he hated all the Earthlings, but every time he even looked at Amy, he felt weakness. What was this feeling? What's more is why Amy refused to talk about why she was so sad the other day. She was clearly hurt, so why not confide in him?

"CREAM!? WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouted Charmy. Shadow was snapped out of his thoughts as they entered what appeared to be a large ballroom, a large chandelier hanging above them. The trio looked around, but they saw nothing. No cute rabbit girl or pet Chao in sight. Charmy tried flying around the room, but there was no trace of anyone. "I know I heard her voice from in here. She couldn't have just disappeared…" he said. Shadow looked around curiously. They heard Cream's voice too, but something was amiss. That's when it hit him. "She didn't. In fact… I don't think she was ever in this room to begin with." He concluded.

Then suddenly, the doors behind them shut on their own, and the chandelier came crashing down. Amy jumped up and pulled Charmy away before it could hit him. They had walked right into Eggman's trap. _"I can't believe you idiots fell for that! Imitate the little girl's sound patterns and you bolt right for the source without true confirmation. It's pathetic, really."_ Gloated Eggman. "Well Doctor. Now that you have us, what do you plan to do? Gas us to death? Smash us with anvils? Make us watch you trying and failing to rape Lindsey Thorndyke?" Shadow asked, sarcastically. _"No, no, and HELL no! It will be even worse. I wanted to let you live Shadow and help lead my empire, but since you and Sonic's ex can't keep your hands off one another, that option is clearly off the table!"_ Eggman said. Shadow looked over to Amy in confusion, who just looked away in sadness. _"Instead, let me introduce you three to my latest and greatest creations!"_

At that moment, steam filled the room. Not knowing what he was planning, the three covered their mouths. This could have been poisonous gas for all they knew. However, a minute passed and Shadow's eyes widened at what he saw. It was a silhouette of a familiar figure. It was him. As the smoke cleared, there stood a living reflection of Shadow. It had his basic likeness downpat, but its eyes lacked an iris and looked lifeless, its muzzle was slightly darker, and the movements it made were more stiff, more robotic. Shadow stared at this abomination before him, who pointed at him. "Huh? Who are you?! _What _are you?!" he asked. The being gave no response. _"That is the last prototype of my Shadow Androids, my dear Shadow."_ Explained Eggman. "Shadow… Android?!" Shadow exclaimed. _"Created from your likeness and genetic structure after I recovered your body, these androids are designed to copy and outperform you in every conceivable way. This one—who I have dubbed 'Terios'—is you in every single possible way!"_ said Eggman. Shadow grinned with confidence. "Well then, let's see if it can feel fear!" he said and threw a punch at the android. Terios, however, caught it effortlessly. Then he jerked his arm left, sending Shadow flying.

Shadow crashed into a solid wall. Slowly getting up, he rolled up into a spin dash and pushed forward, but felt himself be ricocheted upwards, then pounded downwards into the floor. When he looked up, he saw another one that resembled him. However, this one was different in that his eyes were orange, and his red markings and shoes were colored yellow. The new faker smirked at the original in pride. This one seemed more capable of speech than Terios. "Hmph! _This_ is the Ultimate Life Form from which I was bred? This must be some kind of sick joke! He's weak and worthless!" he boasted. Shadow tried getting up but swift punches to his stomach by this yellow Shadow, with a fiery kick to the side of his head. Shadow thought he was nearly concussed. "I am Blight, the Ultimate Battle Life Form! I am your superior, greater than the original Shadow in every conceivable way! You're nothing but an obsolete piece of shit!" mocked the yellow one. "How's _this_ for obsolete?!" shouted Shadow, pulling out his auto rifle.

He pulled the trigger and tried shooting, getting a couple shots in until a metal body got in his way. The figure also had the same likeness of Shadow, but was radically different as well. Its body was completely metallic, with a chrome titanium color, and the markings were colored pink. In addition, its eyes were more of an LED screen, with red eyes to simulate eyesight, and its left arm was replaced with an attached double-barrel laser gun, similar in appearance to the Black Arms' Flash Shot. The pink android shot wildly at Shadow and the area around him, knocking some laser bullets into him but also wrecking the room a bit. _"Arin! I told you to watch it while shooting in here! This shit's expensive!"_ yelled Eggman. "Piss off, doc! Killing the original is too good a chance to keep things tidy!" said the android identified as Arin. He kept firing at Shadow, who was barely able to roll out the way. He turned around and caught a punch from another android, with the same model as Arin, but his markings came in blue. _"Well since the formalities keep coming, here is Gareth. I know you'll like trying to hit him! Key word being trying!" _laughed Eggman.

"You're too weak. I won't kill you, Shadow." Said Gareth. That made Shadow angry. "Who're you calling weak?!" he exclaimed and headbutted his metal imposter. Gareth's gun transformed into a beam blade and he slashed at Shadow, making the Ultimate Life Form stumble. Terios jumped from behind and unleashed a few homing missiles at Shadow. He had no time to react or dodge and took massive damage. Shadow was barely standing, his body bruised and bloody. "Come on, Shad! Don't let these knock-offs beat ya!" cheered Charmy. Amy was not going to just sit back and do nothing. She drew her hammer and charged into battle, but was stopped by a trail of fire in her way. A maniacal laugh echoed across the room as a fifth android dropped down. This one was also metallic with orange markings, but his arm weapon was different, wielding what appeared to be a bazooka than a normal gun.

The orange Shadow laughed as his bazooka shot out flamethrowers, burning Shadow's legs. Then he fired off a rocket about two feet from the original, causing a massive scream in pain. "How's that shit feel, bitch?! The name's Ignis, and your ass just got burned!" he laughed. Shadow crawled to a table to stand up but a plasma shot right to his back sent him back down to the floor. From a balcony came down the last one, the same body type as Ignis but in green marks and his gun had a scope. _"And last, but not least, I give you my resident sniper, Scourge! I had to just through some rings of fire to get the trademarks settled on that name." _said Eggman. "How pathetic. The Ultimate Life Form brought down to the mercy of those superior to him!" Blight mocked, kneeling to a blood-covered Shadow, "You are old technology, Shadow. We are the future of the Earth. We are the new leaders of this planet; of this empire! My brothers and I shall make this planet tremble! No one can stop us, not even you!"

"That does it!" Charmy had enough. He charged at the androids to provide backup, but Terios caught him and smacked his face into the floor several times. The poor kid's face was a bruised mess. Shadow was getting pissed now. Ganging up on him was one thing, but harming Charmy was going a little far. With the little power he had left, he got to his feet and threw weak punches at Terios to hold him back. "Don't you… hurt… my brother!" he yelled. Blight grabbed Shadow by the throat, shaking his head in mockery. "Such heroic nonsense." He said, punching him into a wall. Then Terios let go of Charmy, and he and the metal androids fired off a barrage of plasma shots and missiles at him. An explosion occurred, and as the dust cleared, Shadow collapsed in pain. "SHADOWWWW!" yelled Amy. Shadow was lying in a puddle of blood, cuts and wounds covering his body. Amy needed to think of something. If she didn't do something, they were going to kill him.

Amy noticed a fire extinguisher nearby. She was grateful Eggman at least had the decency to follow emergency regulations. That's when she had an idea. She took the extinguisher and charged forward. The androids were unaware of her pleasant. "Goodbye forever, Shadow the Hedgehog!" said Blight, ready to strike with an electric punch. Amy fired off the extinguisher onto the androids. The six Shadow copies shorted out and had their vision obscured. Charmy recovered and ran to Shadow. Amy shot out the extinguisher, then tossed it to the side and grabbed Shadow onto her shoulder. "Hang in there, Shadow! We're gonna get you out!" she said and led Charmy and the nearly-dead Shadow out of the room, smashing a door to get out.

When the Shadow Androids regained their bearings, the three were all gone. Their quarry had escaped along with the kid and his girlfriend. "Damn! They got away!" shouted Arin in frustration. "Do not fear, brother. They can't have gone far. Not in the shape our template is in." said Scourge. "Let him go. He's weak, not worth the time! Besides he and his friends have to come out some time, and when they do, they're ours!" declared Blight. Eggman himself was pleased. Even though Shadow had escaped, the field test for his Shadow Androids was a complete success. Now he had the power of the Ultimate Life Form at his fingertips. The world would be his, and not even Sonic would stop him!

* * *

**7:09 PM – OUTSIDE CRYPTIC CASTLE**

Sonic the Hedgehog had been looking around Eggman's joke of an amusement park for over an hour. Most of the hour was fucking about and trashing the park, destroying the Badniks that got in his way. He hoped to find Shadow by this point, or at least the Chaos Emeralds, but there was no sign of either. There was one place he hadn't checked: Cryptic Castle. Eggman seemed to have a knack for the haunted house sorta thing, but it wasn't exactly inviting. He rushed through the castle grounds to find even the smallest traces of any hedgehogs. What he found was GUN troops locked in combat with the Black Arms. Sonic rubbed his nose and sped off, hitting homing attack after homing attack on the Black Arms until GUN unloaded the last rounds to kill the aliens.

"That should be all of them, for now. Thanks Sonic! We owe you again." Said Topaz. "No prob! But what's GUN doing at Eggman's theme park?" he asked her. "We tracked Shadow down to this castle. Orders are to take him down and anyone that sympathizes him. Which sadly includes Charmy and your girlfriend." She explained. Sonic's eyes widened. Even though she wasn't his girlfriend and never will, he knew exactly who Topaz meant. "Amy's here too?! Why? How? And what's she doing with Shadow?!" he asked. "No idea, but she was willing to defend him. Think you might be getting cucked." Said Topaz.

"Amy isn't my girlfriend, and I made it clear to her last week. But if Shadow's with her, that isn't good at all! She might be in trouble!" said Sonic. He may not have feelings for Amy, but that didn't mean she wasn't his friend. Shadow was going to pay now, if he tried anything funny with her. He knew about his amnesia, sure, but this didn't stop him from thinking Shadow was getting off easy. "I'll help ya nail him! If he did anything to hurt Ames, he's gonna pay!" he said. "Thanks Sonic. Give us a call once you find him!" said Topaz, giving him a walkie. Sonic winked and ran off into the castle. Shadow, Eggman, and Black Doom were going to pay now!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_(A/N: AWWWWW SHIT! Bet nobody expected it to end like that, now did ya? Cryptic Castle is so stacked, I'll need another chapter dedicated to it. I hope everyone liked it, and please feel free to review, follow, and spread the word about this. This may be one of my best stories yet. See ya next time!)_


	6. Chapter 5: Sadistic Choices

_(A/N: Hey folks! Back with another of that ShadAmy goodness, and boy is this going to be an emotional roller coaster of a chapter. This will be more of a talking or drama chapter rather than action, but it will have more emotional scenes as well. The original title of this was "Never Regret", and you will quickly see why. Also, I wanted to go into this without making Sonic too much of an asshole, and I hope I succeeded. Enjoy!)_

* * *

**The Miracle of Love**

**Chapter 5: Sadistic Choices**

**DISCLAIMER: This fan fiction contains instances of profanity, extreme violence, nightmare-inducing imagery, and sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. **

**All characters and settings are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

**NOVEMBER 16, 2015**

**7:15 PM – CRYPTIC CASTLE**

It seemed like they were in a sci-fi horror flick with Arnold Schwarzenegger. This seemed too unbelievable for them. Yet here they were: Amy Rose and Charmy Bee, carrying a barely conscious Shadow the Hedgehog through the halls of Dr. Eggman's castle. They thought Shadow was nigh invincible, that he was able to take down anyone. That was until the mad doctor sent a surprise: six Shadow Androids which replicated the Ultimate Life Form in every way, and were more powerful than him. They all completely destroyed him. Only Amy's quick thinking allowed them to escape. But if it was anything like that sci-fi flick, they would be back. They would not stop until Shadow was dead. Amy and Charmy had to find a good place for him to rest his wounds before those machines could find them.

Amy looked at the end of the hallway. It was a dead end, nothing but vases and sideboards against the wall. It looked like they were stuck, unable to continue. _"There's no escape, my pretties. My Shadow Androids will find you very soon, and you won't be able to get away!"_ laughed Eggman. But Amy refused to accept that. She looked around for something, anything, that would resemble a trap door or a way out. Charmy flew over to feel the walls. He had to think there was some secret passage as well. As he placed his hand on a stone, he saw a part of the wall slide open. He motioned for Amy to head inside. The two took Shadow inside, then closed the stone door behind them. Inside there was a room that seemed dimly lit. There was a heart-shaped mirror, a nightstand, and a love seat amongst the major noticeable features of the room. Amy wondered what it was all for but shook those thoughts off. She didn't even want to entertain what sick fantasies the doctor had.

Amy quietly and hastily laid Shadow on the sofa, being careful not to harm him. It was then that he began to stir in pain. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Amy and Charmy looking over him, concerned. Amy breathed a sigh of relief when he woke up. "A… Amy…? Charmy…?" he whispered, trying to sit up. "Don't try to move, Shadow… you took a hell of a beating. Just rest, please." She said in a comforting tone. Shadow coughed, looking down. He was in deep shit. Scars and wounds covered his whole body, blood was pouring out of every one of them. Perhaps he should be thankful that he was the _Ultimate_ Life Form. Any other man or Mobian would have been dead by now. "Where… am I…?" he asked.

"Think we're in a hidden porn studio. It was the only place we could find to hide it out." Said Charmy. Shadow chuckled, looking at his partner. "Glad you're okay…" he said. "Shadow… you called me your brother. I heard you, but… did ya mean it?" asked the little bee. "Every damn word of it…" said Shadow, weakly. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. The injuries were getting worse. "FUCK!" he yelled. Amy was getting more worried. If they didn't find a way to fix up Shadow quick, he would die. She looked around the room for anything resembling a medical kit. There was nothing useful. She punched a wall in frustration. This had to be the worst week of her life. First Sonic rejects her feelings, then she loses sight of Cream, and now Shadow is going to die. "WHY?! Why is this happening to me?!" she screamed in despair.

"You are taking too long, Shadow." An ominous voice loomed over the room. Amy looked over and freaked as the transparent image of Black Doom floated from beneath the floor. He looked even more intimidating and horrifying than she imagined. The alien warlord looked displeased at Shadow's condition. He had been keeping watch at his progress, even witnessing the fight with the Shadow Androids. His agent looked pathetic. "Hmph. How disappointing. To be left in this state by a group of cheap knock-offs, for the sake of these worthless Earthlings. You have lost your edge, Shadow." He said. "Hey, Shad was ambushed! He was fighting to his best, and I didn't see your ass anywhere trying to save him!" snapped Charmy. Amy was too afraid to speak. The terror this Black Doom gave off was too much for her to even whisper a sentence. "I told him that this mission is one he must do on his own. Shadow, you have passed at least two unlit lanterns. Get back up and find them!" ordered the Black Arms leader. Shadow tried sitting up, groaning in pain.

"In case ya haven't noticed, Shad's been fucked up all over! He's in no condition to be doing anything, not even for you, Doomy!" Charmy said. Black Doom had hoped the bee would stop being such an annoyance to him. Clearly that was not happening. "Is he still breathing?" he asked. "No thanks to you, Darkseid Phil!" shouted Charmy. "Then he is still capable of the task I gave him. So long as he still draws breath, he is still of use to our cause." Said Black Doom, with extreme apathy. Charmy gritted his teeth. There was zero reasoning with this tyrant. He really didn't care about what happened to Shadow, or even if he died. When Doom said this, Amy darted her head up and glared at the alien.

All the fear she had for Black Doom was replaced with anger and rage. It was bad enough that Doctor Eggman and Professor Gerald had used Shadow as a tool for their own goals, but now this extraterrestrial bastard was doing the same. It infuriated her. Shadow was more than just a tool for revenge or conquest, but only she and Charmy saw that. Amy stepped forward and looked at the three-eyed dictator. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" she exclaimed. Doom turned to look at the pink hedgehog. "Do you have an issue, sow?" he asked, condescendingly. "You're damn right I do, asshole! Shadow isn't your tool to use for destruction! He's a hero! A person with feelings, just like the rest of us! He's not in any shape to help you, but you don't give a shit! You wanna exhaust him until he can't even stand anymore for your own fucked up ambition!" she screamed. Charmy ducked behind the sofa. He was aware of how deadly an angry Amy was. Shadow looked at her almost in surprise. He didn't realize she cared about him so much, even knowing she was with Sonic.

Black Doom's expression did not change. In fact, he seemed amused by the girl's vigor. "You are quite the nosy interloper, yet intriguing. Blinded by such rage over a being you know nothing about. Strange, yet amusing as well." He chuckled, "However, your bravado will not deter us. The Black Arms will have this planet, and Shadow _will _obey us. Or the ramifications of his disobedience shall be severe! Shadow, you have until the end of the night to complete your assignment. There will be hell to pay if you fail!" Black Doom descended into the ground, just as Amy tried bringing her hammer down onto the clear image of him. "UGH! Bastard! Shadow's not in any condition to help the likes of him!" she yelled. "Got… no choice…" said Shadow, trying to stand.

Amy rushed up to him and shoved him back on the love seat. "You aren't going anywhere! I don't give a shit who that guy is, he isn't your boss! And you aren't his pet!" she said, "Charmy, you go look around the castle. There has to be some kind of first aid kit around somewhere. Soon as you find one, get back here. I'll look after Shadow." Charmy looked a little unsure. He wanted to help Shadow, no doubt, but there was another problem they were already dealing with. "What about Cream? We can't just forget she's in this hellhole somewhere!" he argued. "I didn't say we were, but she isn't dying of gun wounds right now!" Amy replied. "And what if she is?! She could be scared shitless right now! What, with those Black Arms and Androids running around!" Charmy said. "Look, I'm worried about her too, but we need Shadow alive and well if we're gonna have any hope of seeing her again!" said Amy.

Charmy wanted to argue, but he knew she was right. Shadow was his best bet at seeing Cream again. Besides, he had been having so much fun spending time with the black hedgehog, he couldn't process a thought that he could die at any given moment. Charmy was not letting his friend; nay, his _brother_ die on him like this. "I promise that I'll be right back." Said Charmy and began to fly off. "Charmy…" said Shadow, "If you see her… get her out of here. I'll be fine… I promise." Amy slapped him across the face. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THINGS LIKE THAT, SHADOW! Charmy, if anything happens to him… this will be on your hands!" she said, breaking down. Charmy frowned and carefully exited the room, flying off to find something to save Shadow.

"You should go. No point in… letting you get hurt. Not over me…" said Shadow. Amy looked to him, sadness in her eyes as tears started swelling. "Don't say that, Shadow! I'm not leaving you! I have lost enough this past week, I am not losing you!" she said, trying her best to fight back the tears. "Why… do you care? Don't you have… him?" he asked, weakly. Amy knew exactly who Shadow meant and looked hurt. It was as if Dark Cupid shot a giant arrow right through her heart. She was trying her best to not let her talk with Sonic get to her, or even talk about it. But each passing day, it was becoming more and more difficult to keep it bottled up. It needed to burst at some point. "Me and Sonic… we never…" she began to say but stopped herself. Shadow looked at her, curious. "You never what?" he asked. She looked away. "We… never were… in love. I wanted us to be. I really did. But Sonic… he…" she said.

Shadow saw tears forming in her eyes. With the strength he had and despite the pain, he wiped the tears off. Amy looked right at him, seeing him hold his ribs. "No tears, please. They ruin your look." He said with a smile. Amy was stunned. Shadow had been treating her more like a queen than Sonic ever had. It warmed her heart to nuclear levels. She tried holding back tears, but couldn't and buried her face into him. "Shadow, please! Don't leave us! We need you here… we love you! You were a hero. You… _are_ our hero!" she cried. Shadow comforted her, coughing a bit. But her words echoed in his head. Voices from his memories were beginning to overtake him. He was remembering again, the kindness of the girl in red.

"Amy… Maria… _now_ I remember…"

* * *

_Everything had gone according to plan. _

_Shadow the Hedgehog smirked as he looked out from the window of the lab he spent his days, his purpose twenty minutes from being completed. Professor Gerald's plan for revenge, fifty years in the making, was close to fruition. The Space Colony ARK would impact the planet Earth and destroy it, wiping out all the humans and Earthlings that took Maria and the others away from him. Shadow used that fool Dr. Eggman and that whore Rouge to gather the Chaos Emeralds for him, under the belief they would use the Eclipse Cannon to conquer the planet. Even that faker Sonic the Hedgehog couldn't halt his plans. They merely delayed the inevitable. His promise to Maria—promise of revenge—would finally be fulfilled. _

_As he watched as the colony grew every closer to the planet, he looked at the reflections in the glass. There he saw the girl, Amy Rose, running behind him. He had almost forgotten his vow to make her his bride. Today got even better. "Come to see the Earth one last time, Rose?" he asked, with a smirk on his face. "No thanks, I had my chance earlier. Shadow, we need your help! Please help us stop the Chaos Emeralds!" she pleaded. His smile faded and turned to a frown. The Ultimate Life Form still refused to face her, crossing his arms. "Hmph. Why should I? Everything has gone according to plan. Nothing can stop me and the professor now. Besides, these humans don't value life. There's no real reason to save them…" he said. "But there has to be! I know how much Maria meant to you, but revenge isn't going to bring her back! This isn't what she would have wanted!" she argued. "Hmph. Why are the most beautiful always the most naïve?" he said. _

"_Look… I know that there are lots of bad people on this planet. People that are selfish, arrogant, greedy, and fight over the most trivial things. The Professor was right about that…" she began, "But… for all the bad people in this world, there's also a lot of good. There are people that are trying their hardest to make the world a better place. And all of them, whether they're good or bad, has a chance to make a change for this world. They all deserve to live to their fullest and have a happier life. No one should have the right to take that away from them! Please… I beg of you! If not for me, then for Maria!"_

_As her words began to echo, Shadow's eyes widened. He remembered being trapped in the pod that Maria released down. He could recall it fully now. The fake memories that Gerald implanted were dissipating, and the truth was coming out. Maria's true final words: 'Shadow, I beg of you. Please hear me… for all the people that live on that planet, grant their one wish. Give them a chance to be happy. Let them live on and fulfill their dreams. That was why you were created. It was to bring life and happiness to everyone. Never forget that… Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog…' _

_It finally became clear to him. Her wish wasn't of revenge, it was of happiness. "That's right… I promised her, to make everyone on this planet happy. To protect the planet and its people… it's what she wanted all along. I'm a fool." He whispered, shedding a single tear in regret. Amy reached out to him in concern. She saw him suffering, as if he was unhappy. "Shadow…?" she asked. But Shadow shook his head and looked at her. "I have to go. I must keep my promise! To Maria… and you!" he told her, then ran off. "Promise? Shadow, wait!" she said. But Shadow wouldn't. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. He had to correct his mistake and fulfill Maria's true wish… and keep his own promise to Amy._

"_I promise you, Amy… That I…."_

* * *

**7:25 PM – CRYPTIC CASTLE **

Charmy flew from hallway to hallway. It was a race against time to find any kind of first aid before Shadow succumbed to his injuries. Much easier said than done. He flew high and low, he ran left and right. He zig-zagged, rotated, spiraled around the whole castle, but found nothing. He should have expected much. Dr. Eggman, though far from the sociopathic jackasses like Black Doom and Metal Sonic, always put his robots first and human lives second. Worse still, he still hadn't found any sight of Cream. Now he was afraid of what might have happened. Then he noticed something on the ground and picked it up. It was the NiGHTS plush he gave Cream earlier. She had to have been close now. Just then, he heard some snarls from nearby and went to investigate. He saw a wounded Black Warrior surrounded by two more. The warrior had lost a leg and was bleeding out. Charmy thought he could easily get the jump on them and kill the wounded one. He'd have to be sneaky though.

Then, Charmy saw one of them pull out a big capsule-like machine, with a blue core in the middle of it. The minute it threw the capsule onto its fallen comrade, the capsule broke, unleashing a blight light that surrounded the wounded Black Warrior. In mere seconds, the wounds were healed up and its leg was regenerated. Charmy couldn't believe his eyes. He hid as the three left. The little bee began to think if there was any other of those large capsules. If he could find at least one, maybe he could use it to heal up Shadow. He emerged from hiding and started looking around, feeling the walls up for any secret room.

As he looked around, he noticed a trail of blood. Now was the time to put his junior detective skills to the ultimate test. He followed the blood trail through the hall until he came to a place in the wall. He noticed there was a crack in the wall, looking weak enough to break with something. "Someone has to be here." He said to himself. Charmy looked around for something to break the wall. He found a large dynamite pack and picked it up. It weighed a lot, but Charmy was able to barely lift and chuck it at the wall, causing it blow up. When the debris and dust cleared, there he saw her. The beige rabbit of his dreams, holding Cheese close to her. "Cream! You're okay!" he said, running to her in relief.

"Charmy? You saved me? Wh… where are the others?" asked a scared Cream. "We'll talk later. We gotta get the hell outta here before those aliens or androids find us!" he said and grabbed her hand as he ran off. Cream was surprised at Charmy's sudden change in demeanor. He had always been a rather cheery and carefree soul that never let anything get to him. This was different. He was focused and a bit aggressive, running with her as fast as their legs could take them. At the end of a hallway they came to a fork with a few windows in front of them. Charmy knew his one option: he couldn't prolong a possible chase and get lost. He needed to get Cream out of this hellish castle as soon as possible.

"Look, it's Shadow's sidekick!" shouted a voice to their left. The two turned to their left and saw Topaz and a few GUN troops, weapons drawn, with the healing canister from before. Charmy gave a shocked look. He was so happy to see Cream, he had completely forgotten about Shadow. The canister could heal his wounds, however he knew GUN had gone past a point of no return. They were more than willing to kill anyone directly aligned with the Ultimate Life Form, even the kids. Charmy had to make a tough choice. He looked at Cream, who looked worried. "Cream, take cover! I'll be right back!" he said, flying over to Topaz's squad. "Charmy, no! It's too dangerous!" she yelled. But Charmy did not stop. "Shoot at the legs or wings. Wound, but do not kill!" Topaz commanded her troops. The soldiers opened fire, aiming for the wings.

Charmy frowned in determination, flying over and through the gunshots. He dove down and bicycle kicked a soldier to knock him down, then stung another through the heart. The last two of Topaz's squad pointed their guns right at his head, hoping to scare him. Charmy instead kicked the weapons out if their hands and uppercut them into the ceiling. Getting desperate, Topaz pulled out a combat knife and swung at his wings from behind. The kid detective did a one eighty turn and hit a spinkick, sending her into a wall. Then he charged at her and held his stinger to her neck. "Close shave, eh corporal?" he said, then flew over to the canister. Charmy picked it up, it was very heavy. Looking on the over, he noticed small print describing it as a 'Heal Unit', with a small disclaimer reading 'Property of Gerald E. Robotnik'. Now he knew for sure that it could help Shadow. But part of him was getting worried at his new problem. The weight of this thing would make it impossible to carry it and Cream at once. He seemed to be in a jam.

Just then, he heard a scream from around the corner. Charmy and Topaz ran over and saw Cream & Cheese being restrained by Gareth, Ignis, and Scourge. Charmy's fears came to fruition. While he was busy beating up Topaz's squad from the front, the Shadow Androids snuck from behind and took Cream. They looked ready to take her away. Topaz pointed her handgun at the androids. She knew she couldn't shoot without potentially harming Cream or Cheese, and Charmy didn't have anything to help at present. "I normally do not harm children, but resist and the girl _will_ pay." Said Gareth. "She will make a good addition to the empire…" said Scourge. Charmy glared at them, ready to act. But then he remembered the Heal Unit he was holding. His tough choice from before was pretty easy. _Now_ he was in a jam.

The only thing Charmy knew that could save Shadow was in his hands. GUN was down and Topaz immobilized. He could just make a run for it, bring the device over to Shadow, and he would be safe and alive. But if he did, Cream would escape him. These androids were brutal towards Shadow, Chaos knows what they could do to her. Her safety and love was important to him above all. He loved Cream with all his heart. If anything happened to her, Charmy wouldn't know how to live with himself.

But on the other side of the spectrum, he could drop the Heal Unit, giving it to the androids or GUN. Then, he would fly up, grab Cream, and leave this park in the dust. She would be safe, and he would be her hero. Charmy would finally get the girl of his dreams. But if he did that, he would be abandoning Shadow and Amy. Shadow would die of his wounds and he would be at blame. GUN was a non-option, they want him dead. He respected and loved the Ultimate Life Form too much to see him dead. Charmy recalled what Amy told him: _'If anything happens to him… it will be on your hands!' _He could not bare with that. Not after the short but amazing adventures the two had.

It was a sadistic choice for someone so young to make: save Cream but lose Shadow, or save Shadow but lose Cream. There was no winning here. Even if he did save her, she and Amy would probably hate him for leaving Shadow for dead just for the sake of his feelings. That's when it hit him. He wasn't just putting Cream above Shadow; he was putting his own desires first. He now felt even more of an idiot. The brief time he spent with Shadow was the best times of his life. That black hedgehog called him his brother; he never had anyone treat him like family to such a degree before in his life. Charmy didn't want to let go of that, not for anything. He took one last look at Cream, who was scared for her life, as if pleading to save her. Cheese looked unhappy with Charmy for some reason, as if he knew the choice the young one was going to make. Charmy looked at the Heal Unit and sighed. "Cream… I'm sorry…" he said.

In a moment's time, he gripped the Heal Unit, lifted it over his head, and ran the opposite way. "What the?! You thieving little shit!" yelled Topaz. "Charmy, where are you going?!" Cream exclaimed. Charmy looked over his shoulder, back to Cream one last time. "Shadow needs my help Cream. I can't just let him die, not even for you! But I will be back to rescue you, I promise!" he yelled and ran off, going in the direction he went. Ignis pointed his launcher at Charmy, willing to shoot the kid, but Gareth stopped him. "Let him go, brother. He can do nothing to us, and he will be too late to save his friends." He said, "And you, Corporal, would be wise not to get in our way. You are hardly worth the effort anyway. Now… it is time our new sister is initiated…" The Androids grabbed Cream and dragged her away, as both she and Topaz are stunned by what had just transpired.

Topaz grabbed her radio in anger and pushed the button. "Sonic, do you read me? You are not going to believe what just happened…"

* * *

**7:35 PM – CRYPTIC CASTLE – SECRET ROOM**

"You remember now?" Amy asked a dying Shadow.

It had taken her a good five minutes for her to process what Shadow had said. It took another ten just to explain everything to her. He now remembered everything from when he was found on Prison Island to the moment that he talked with Amy. The fights with Sonic, the atrocities he committed with Eggman, being controlled by his late deluded creator. All of it. Before that, however, he only recalled small instances of his time spent with Maria. But that was it. Yet all of that was more than enough to know how foolish he was, but how he intended to make things right. "Yes. I promised Maria… to make everyone happy… you helped me… remember that, Amy…" he replied, smiling at his beloved. Amy thought it was the sweetest smile from the edgiest of hedgehogs. It felt more sincere and loving than Sonic's smiles.

"So, you remember your promise to me? You never told me what it was…" she asked. Shadow looked down, as if hiding something from her. "I do. But… you'd laugh or hate me…" he said, coughing at the end of his sentence. Amy was on edge now. If Charmy didn't come back sooner, then Shadow wasn't going to make it. _'He better not have ditched us to get tail. I love Cream too, but Shadow is counting on him…' _she thought, then turned to Shadow. "I can't laugh like this. It's eating at me, for some reason. Please, Shadow. Just tell me and I won't think less of you." She told him. Shadow sighed. He thought maybe he ought to tell her. "I promised… that I would…"

"AMY! Where are you?!"

Amy and Shadow recognized the voice outside. It was Sonic. Amy was reluctant to answer. Not only because of the last time they saw each other, but it could have been another trap from Eggman. If they fell for it again, it would be over for them both. Shadow was barely holding on and Amy could only do so much, even with a hammer as strong as hers. "Sonic… he wants to finish it." Shadow said, trying to stand up. "Shadow, please! You need to rest! Don't strain yourself anymore!" Amy pleaded. "I'll be fine… ACK!" Shadow collapsed to his knees, blood pouring out. He was on his last breaths. Amy didn't want to see him die. Her heart was aching seeing him like this. "Shadow… I promise I will be right back." She said, with determination in her voice. She pulled out her hammer and began to step out, looking back at Shadow with sincere concern. "Don't you dare die on me…" she said as she left. The only consolation to seeing her leave was a good shot at her rear. "Nice ass…." He said to no one in particular.

Amy slowly slid the door back in and surveyed her surroundings, looking left and right at every turn. She needed to make sure it wasn't a false alarm and Sonic was really outside. She saw nothing, at least at first. Just then, she looked forward and saw a blue light moving towards her. Now she knew it wasn't a trick. Or was it? "Ames! Long time, no see! Glad I found ya!" said Sonic, as he ran to her, "Got the hammer ready for me? Was wondering how long it took to miss me." Yep, it was definitely Sonic. She recognized the attitude and cocky grin anywhere. Amy sighed and put her hammer away. "Funny, I think it should be you that's missing me. Seeing as how you conveniently start looking for me the minute I start thinking of other men." She said. "Amy, are you trying to guilt me again? I thought I made it clear. I'm not interested in you, so you can quit the sexual tension. It ain't working." Said Sonic. "I didn't expect you to. But I find it odd you're the one running to me this time." She quipped. "Hey, we may not be lovebirds, but I still think you my friend."

"Oh sure I am. That's why you haven't talked to me in a week… wait, why am I having this conversation with you right now?! What do you need?" she asked bitterly. "I need to find Shadow. He may be amnesiac, but he's also pretty dangerous, now that he's siding with the Black Arms. Has he done anything to you?" he asked. "Only saved my life and made me realize how much of an ass you are!" she replied. Sonic rolled his eyes. He was not going to like where this was headed. "Look, whatever he said isn't true. Do you know where he went?" he asked. "What are you going to do to him?" she asked, concern in her voice. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt him. Like I said, he's lost his memory. I just wanna talk to him, get him to surrender to GUN, and maybe he can help take ou—"

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there!" she snapped. Amy should have guessed GUN put her ex crush up to this. "I'm not even giving those fuckers my Halloween candy, let alone Shadow, _who can't fucking defend himself!_" she exclaimed. Sonic was taken aback. He had seen her angry before, but not to this extent. Not only that, but how she described Shadow's condition. "Ames, he has like twenty guns. What do you mean he can't defend himself?" he asked. "Eggman's made six Shadow Androids from his data. They completely overpowered him, he's barely hanging in there!" She explained. "Say no more. I'll let Topaz know and get some docs to check on him." Sonic said. "No, Sonic! Don't call them! GUN'll just kill him the second they see him!" said Amy. "You're overreacting, Ames. They aren't gonna kill him just cuz he's with the Black Arms." Said Sonic. "_YES THEY WILL, BECAUSE THEY TRIED TO!_" Amy yelled. "You don't know that, Amy." Argued Sonic. "_I SAW THEM TRY SHOOTING HIM, AND ME, CREAM, AND CHARMY TOO!_"

Sonic was stunned at what his once crazed admirer just told him. He thought he misheard Amy for a bit. No, he _prayed_ he did. "They… they what…?" he asked, quietly. Amy nodded sadly. "The first GUN squad that came to the park fired a warning shot at Charmy, and ordered Shadow to stand against Eggman's tent, or they would start shooting… with me and Cream still nearby!" she explained, "Then Topaz's squad tried shooting Shadow, and we're going to arrest me. At least that's what _she_ said. I doubt they actually were gonna do that. GUN pulled all those troops out of Westopolis to devote most of their resources to tracking down and murdering Shadow!" Sonic could see her voice cracking, her face swelling up. She was clearly distraught and upset by all this. Amy Rose was many things to him: delusional, hopeless romantic, bratty, persistent. Among other words he dared not utter in public. But he knew liar was not one of them. He couldn't believe what he heard. GUN's activities had always been sketchy, but this was downright scandalous.

"_Sonic, come in! Sonic, do you read me?"_ Topaz's voice on the radio snapped him out of his thoughts. Amy looked in shock when Sonic pulled out a radio and answered. "I'm here, Topaz! What's up?" he asked. _"You are not going to believe what just happened… Charmy stole one of our Heal Units and abandoned Cream the Rabbit!"_ she announced. "WHAT?! He ditched Cream?! Wait, where _is _she?" Sonic asked, incredulously. _"Dr. Eggman's robots captured her. Charmy instead grabbed a Heal Unit and ran off! He's going to use it to heal Shadow, who's apparently on death's door!"_ she explained. Amy's reaction was both relief and horror. On one hand, she's glad Charmy didn't abandon them like she feared he would. On the other, he effectively ditched Cream and left her at the mad scientist's mercy. However, she wasn't there for the full context, so she can't be angry or judge him too much.

Sonic, however, was totally furious. That punk spending so much time with Shadow had been brainwashed to do everything he needs and ignoring everyone else. Shadow was someone he didn't wish death on, but he thought something worse now. Speaking of which, Amy looked over Sonic's shoulder and saw Charmy running behind Sonic, holding the Heal Unit. Sonic turned around and saw Charmy. Clenching his radio tight in anger, he looked just about ready to tear the youngster apart. And he did. "You left Cream behind?!" he exclaimed at Charmy. The little bee did not look happy to be having this talk. "I didn't want to, but there was only enough time to take one! I had to choose, Sonic!" he argued. "And you chose Shadow?! Listen, I don't want him dead either, but he's basically the edgiest example of bad influence!" argued Sonic. "That's what it's about? Shadow's a perfect influence! He's super cool and awesome, but he's more than that! But you wanna ignore all the good he's done?!" said Charmy.

"What he's done is irrelevant! He used you to ditch Cream so you could suck his dick!" said Sonic. Now Amy was ready to raise her hammer. That was low on Sonic's part. "NO THE FUCK HE DIDN'T!" yelled Charmy, on the verge of tears. "Why else would he send you to get that thing?" asked Sonic. "Shadow didn't send him, Sonic! _I _did! And neither of us were there, so you're in no position to judge!" said Amy. Sonic was still a bit skeptical, still not forgetting his state. "Even so, don't tell me he didn't at least want to be saved." He said. "HE DIDN'T, SONIC! HE WANTED ME TO DITCH HIM AND SAVE CREAM!" screamed Charmy at the top of his lungs.

Sonic stopped himself when Charmy yelled that out to him. The young bee looked down, very upset, and tears forming in his eyes. "He wanted me… to leave him. To rescue Cream… leave this place… and be happy. So I tried. But…" he said, the tears falling down his cheeks, "I remembered the good times we had today and yesterday. The way he put up with me… how he opened up… the fun we had. He… he called me…" Charmy's tears streamed down and onto the floor. His voice was cracking as he broke down. "He called me his brother, Sonic! HIS BROTHER! NO ONE HAS EVER BEEN THAT CLOSE TO CALL ME FAMILY! I COULD NEVER LEAVE BEHIND SOMEONE LIKE THAT, NOT EVEN FOR MY OWN HAPPINESS! _WHEN THE ANDROIDS GRABBED CREAM, I HAD TO MAKE A HARD CHOICE. IT WAS EITHER LEAVE SHADOW OR CREAM! I COULDN'T SAVE BOTH AT ONCE, AND I COULD NEVER LEAVE SHADOW AND LIVE TO FORGIVE MYSELF!"_

Sonic and Amy looked at the little bee, tears flowing down like a river. The ground where he was standing had become a puddle. Amy could truly sympathize with him. There was little room for him to choose, and she thought he did the right thing. Before then, she would trade anything for her former beloved, but days have passed since then. Now she realizes she was being selfish and inconsiderate to others, putting her goals over everything else. Sonic looked at Charmy with sadness. Now that he knew both sides of the story, he felt like a dick for yelling at Charmy. He would do the same thing if he were in his shoes. But he also felt angry, particularly at GUN for fooling him into nearly killing Shadow. He trusted his friends words over the military's any day.

"Alright, guys… You got me. I can't forgive him, but I won't let him die. Hell, if you can get him to turn over a new leaf, we may need him to end this invasion." Sonic sighed, smiling sympathetically, "I just hope you don't end up regretting this…" On that note, Sonic ran off in the distance, hoping to confront GUN, leaving Charmy to dry his tears and Amy to collect her thoughts. The hedgehog opened the secret door, Shadow laying there nearly emotionless. Charmy didn't bother to let his tears dry. With all the strength and will he could muster, he threw the Heal Unit at Shadow. At first, I didn't look like it did anything. But the blue light that enveloped the Ultimate Life Form made Shadow feel well. The blood was cleaned up, his wounds closed up, bruises disappeared, and Shadow could feel his strength returning to him. Slowly, he began to stand up, stumbling a bit and crashing right on top of Amy.

"M-my apologies, Amy." He said, blushing. "Are you okay?" Amy returned his gaze and blush. "I should be asking you that, Shadow… You scared me." She replied. "Just a bit dizzy, but I'll manage. Thanks to you and Charmy." He said. After a moment, Shadow took her hand and lifted them both back up. But Amy wished it could last forever. She hated to admit it, but she was falling in love with the brooding savior. Shadow turned to see Charmy smiling, wiping the tears from his face. "I heard what you did, Charmy. You shouldn't have had to be put in a position that you had to make such a difficult decision. That's why I told you to take Cream and run." He said to his surrogate brother. "I couldn't leave you, Shad. You're family now, remember?" Charmy replied, with a sad smile. Shadow grinned and chuckled. "Yeah. We are. But now, we need to put the reunion on hold. We have some droids to fuck, and a bunny to pluck!" he smirked.

Amy was happy, but now got concerned. They barely managed against the Shadow Androids at full power last time. She wondered if they even had the strength to stop them at this point. "Can we really afford to try? We barely escaped with our lives last time against those six!" she said. Shadow looked at her and cocked his rifle. "We have no choice, Amy. If we're gonna rescue Cream, we must be prepared to face the worst. Besides… I brought protection this time." he said. From out his pocket, he pulled out the green Chaos Emerald and held it out. The Emeralds could turn one's thoughts into power. All they need do is imagine Cream and they would find her. With a heavy heart of determination, Shadow held it over their heads and teleported them out, intent on rescuing Cream and Cheese.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

* * *

**8:08 PM – CRYPTIC CASTLE**

Topaz Tanaka hadn't heard a reply from Sonic the Hedgehog in some time. She was tending to her soldiers as she thought of the possibilities of what could have happened. The Blue Blur was not a part of GUN and they barely saw each other, but she put her trust in the Blue Devil to track down Shadow, and she had massive respect for Sonic. Topaz decided to check back in with him. "Sonic, this is Topaz. Do you copy?" she asked into her radio. "Yeah, I hear ya." She heard Sonic's voice from behind her. He did not look to be in a good mood, frowning with his arms crossed. Topaz could have sworn it may have been Shadow instead with the attitude.

"Sonic! Thank Chaos, did you find Shadow?" she asked. Sonic was not happy in his reply. "No. And if I did, I wouldn't be giving him, not when you were planning to put a bullet in his or Amy's skulls!" he said. Topaz looked at him with a shameful face. She was afraid Sonic would find out what they planned for Shadow, or what was ordered of them. "Amy told you, didn't she? That we tried to kill her?" she asked somberly. "And Shadow & Charmy too! Listen, I'm not Shadow's best friend either, but even I don't want him dead! But now you guys wanna shoot people just because they're friends with him?!" exclaimed Sonic. "My orders come from the top, Sonic. I don't agree with Commander Tower's orders, but there's nothing I can do." Answered Topaz. She shook her head, clearly unhappy with her place. "So you're content with murdering scapegoats or people that have nothing to do with this?" he asked.

"I never said I was. Shadow is dangerous, but the murdering Charmy and Amy thing is something the other squads are following through. I'm having mine incarcerate them. I don't like this either, but it's not like I can just disobey direct orders." She said. "Still real shitty for you guys to resort to this! Besides, I'm willing to give Shadow the benefit of the doubt. For no reason other than the fact that Amy and Charmy trust him. Hell, maybe even love him!" Sonic said. He was not taking any of GUN's shit. "You have that much faith in them, huh? I'm kind of jealous. I can't openly do that…" Topaz said, after a nod from Sonic. She really wished she could be as optimistic or trusting to others, especially in such grave times. With a heavy heart, she returned to healing up her men and reloading her ammo. "I'm putting Cream's life in their hands. Unlike you guys, I know he won't let me down!" replied Sonic, with some bitterness as he departed. Topaz frowned a bit in disappointment when he said that. "He fucking better…" she whispered.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_(A/N: I did not anticipate Cryptic Castle to be so goddamn long, LOL. Looks like one more chapter before we wrap up this stage. I want to thank the people that have been enjoying this story so far and reviewing it. It really does mean a lot to me that you do this. I try to write the stories I want to make you guys happy, and I hope I succeeded in that. Please review and share if possible, it helps me better myself as a writer. See ya!)_


	7. Chapter 6: Conflicted Romances

_(A/N: Hey guys! Back with another chapter. This one may not be my best chapter, but I worked quite a bit to get this done. Work has been a bitch with the pandemic going around, but I been trying to get some of this done. But this will be the end of Cryptic Castle, then we can move on. Enjoy!)_

* * *

**The Miracle of Love**

**Chapter 6: Conflicted Romances**

**DISCLAIMER: This fan fiction contains instances of profanity, extreme violence, nightmare-inducing imagery, and sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. **

**All characters and settings are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

**8:10 PM – GUN GLOBAL HQ – AREA 99**

It was a few hours of research into GUN's mainframe computer. Even when the system had to be reset, getting everything related to Shadow the Hedgehog was a chore for good Espio. Fortunately for him, he had a new friend to help him out. Or someone even more. GUN agent Sonar was more than willing to help out the ninja stud before her. He looked sexy and was a very good fighter. There was something about him she couldn't pin on, but she felt an attraction to him that was irresistible. After some hours, Espio removed a flash drive from the computer and put it away. "To think GUN had this much on Shadow and most of it was classified. You guys sure like keeping secrets." He said. "Like I said, there's some things even I don't know about. Only the top guys get access to shit like that." Said Sonar.

"Well, in any case, Sonar… I am eternally grateful for your help. I don't even know how to repay you…" Espio said with full honesty. "Aww, save it. I could get in trouble, but I wanted to help because it's my duty as an agent of GUN. Plus you're _super_ sexy." Sonar winked, blushing. Espio returned her blush and chuckled, nervously. "Perhaps you would like to get dinner, catch an adult movie?" he suggested. Sonar was turned on by his chivalry. She hadn't seen such a nice guy since she joined GUN. "You're super sweet… but I was thinking… we get to the fun part." She said with a lewd smile. Espio blushed when she got close to him, her breasts pressing against his bare muscles. The two looked at each other and kissed with great passion. Their tongues clashed with each other in a battle of will, their hands feeling the other up. Espio may not have wanted to admit it, but he was falling in love. Sonar was not afraid to admit it though. She thought he was hot before, but now it was beyond anything she felt.

As the two lovers broke their kiss, they looked at one another. All of this was happening so fast, they could only react with instinct. But neither of them wanted to stop this newfound love. "Oh my, hope I'm not interrupting anything." A sultry voice said from behind them. The two looked over and saw Rouge standing in the doorway, with sexy smile on her face. "I was wondering why Sonar wasn't in the field like she was asked. Getting frisky with the ninja, I see…" she said in a seductive manner.

Espio and Sonar back away from each other, embarrassed at being caught red-handed. "Anyway, Commander Tower wants you at Circus Park. Topaz says she found Shadow, and Sonic is nearby." Rouge said. Espio regained his composure and glared at Rouge. "How about you start by talking about why _you_ aren't on the field? And why you aren't helping Shadow when your boss wants him dead!" he yelled. "I liked your tongue better when it was in Sonar's mouth." Rouge replied. Espio crossed his arms, unamused. He was not in the mood for games. "Cut the bullshit, Rouge! If you care about Shadow even in the least, you'll add to my library of information I just got on him!" he yelled. Rouge's eyes lowered with her ears. She looked a little sad. "He… may not even be…." She whispered.

Espio and Sonar looked at her with interest. He knew she and Shadow were close. If she was getting this emotional, it must have been serious. "Perhaps we should talk about this somewhere else." He suggested. Rouge straightened her look at the chameleon and nodded. "I contacted Vector to meet us at Night Babylon. We'll discuss this at my club." She said. The three agreed and left the base. Espio was intent as his duty as detective to uncover the truth about the Ultimate Life Form. Even if he didn't like it, everyone deserved to know.

* * *

**8:25 PM – CRYPTIC CASTLE – EGGMMAN'S COMMAND CHAMBER**

Doctor Eggman laughed in triumph. His ultimate plan was coming together nicely, even with interference with GUN and the Black Arms. He built his own amusement park to lure unsuspecting visitors in. Once they reached his Cryptic Castle, the cornerstone of the park, he would take advantage of their dropped guards, capture them, and roboticize them into robots to serve him. He only recently rebuilt his roboticizers and was planning to make good use of them for his plans. He had already roboticized at least a thousand civilians and was ready to add two more to his army.

His Shadow Androids were dragging little Cream and her pet Chao, Cheese, into the room. This night got better and better for him. Not only did he have three Chaos Emeralds in his castle, albeit in the possession of Shadow, but he now had one of Sonic's good friends. Turning her into one of his minions would be extremely gratifying. "Well well, look what we have here! It's little Cream and her pet. I hit the jackpot this time!" Eggman laughed. Cream looked scared but resistant against the mad doctor. "What do you plan to do, Dr. Eggman?" she asked. "I'm so glad you asked, child. You see, this amusement park is merely part of my elaborate scheme to rebuild my robotic empire, which saw a massive dip after Metal Sonic's coup." He explained, "I lure unsuspecting visitors into my park, and then when their guards are down… BAM! They are roboticized into my new warriors! And you, dear child, are next on my list!"

"You won't get away with this! Mr. Sonic and Mr. Shadow will stop you! They always do!" she frowned. Blight laughed at the child's words. "Shadow? That obsolete wretch? Naïve child… your Shadow is dead! And even if he did survive, he would not stand a chance against me and my brothers' combined power a second time!" he boasted. Terios nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Besides, what's he gonna do? Hit us with one of those healing whatchamacallits that bee was carrying?! He'd just be better putting a gun in his throat!" Laughed Arin. The moment he said this, however, the grin on Eggman's face dissipated into an angry frown.

"I'm sorry, Arin. I didn't exactly catch that. What did you say that pest had?" Eggman asked in a tranquil fury. "Some blue canister, called a Heal Unit or whatever. That ain't gonna do the dude much good in a bed though." Arin said. Gareth, Scourge, and even Ignis facepalmed at their brother's lack of speed on the uptake. They knew they were screwed now. They had inadvertently let Charmy escape with the means to revive Shadow. Dr. Eggman was far from happy. "_**YOU NINCOMBOTS!**_" Eggman screamed at the top of his lungs, "Do you not realize what you just did?! That Heal Unit was an invention by my late grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik! The device contains supplements and medical nanomachines that heal the internal and external wounds of their target. You let that bee escape _WITH THE MEANS TO KEEP THAT MEDDLESOME HEDGEHOG ALIVE!"_

It only now just dawned on the pink Shadow Android how badly he fucked up. He chuckled nervously and shrugged at his fuming creator. Gareth crossed his arms though. "It matters not. Shadow barely escaped alive last time. We will merely double our efforts to ensure he does not survive!" he bowed to his master. At that moment, the metal doors behind them exploded, shrapnel and exploding Egg Pawns sent flying across the room. Eggman quickly entrapped Cream and Cheese in a glass capsule, connected to wired and complex machinery. From the smoke emerged Shadow, fully healed and wielding a semi-auto assault rifle, Amy with her trademark Piko Piko Hammer, and Charmy trying to look as badass as Shadow. "Hope you don't mind us dropping by, doctor." Said Shadow with a smug smile.

"Just as I feared. Unfortunately, you're too late Shadow! In about three minutes, little Creamy will be subject to roboticization and be working for me!" Eggman boasted. Amy pointed her hammer at the metal copies. "Then we'll have to break you apart in two!" she said with a cocky smile that flipped Shadow's switch. "Don't make me laugh! You inferior life forms barely escaped with your lives last time! What makes you think this will be different?" Blight smirked. Shadow returned his smirk and cocked his gun. "Cuz this time, we ain't fucking around." He boasted, then shot at the Androids, who all dodged or deflected the bullets. The trio dashed around and confronted the fakes. Shadow charged and shot wildly at Terios and Blight. The yellow Android tanked the shots, but the red one was already taking massive damage from gunfire.

Blight scoffed at the damage being done, almost as if asking 'is this your best?' to his template. "Your puny bullets are no match for my power! I can brush off any damage you inflict on me!" he decreed. "Oh really? Well let's try this!" said Shadow, pulling out an orange bazooka and firing off a rocket, sending Blight across the room and into a wall. Blight was reeling, but Terios fired off missiles which Shadow countered with his own weapon. He then kicked the prototype down and unleashed a Chaos Spear to put him out of commission. Charmy, meanwhile, was speeding to the capsule that had Cream in it. "Hang in there, Cream! I'll have you out in a minute!" he yelled, but was blasted from behind by a sniper shot. Scourge stood over the youngling and scoffed. "No heroic rescue today, Charmy. Your girlfriend is ours." He said, coldly. Charmy tried to get up but was stomped on by Ignis's foot. "Not so tough without your daddy to back you up, huh kiddo?!" he sneered.

"Hey, hands off the kid!" yelled Amy, who was engaged in combat with Gareth and Arin. The blue android parried her away with his blade and stood at attention. "I do not condone child violence, but I will not let you pass." He said stoically. "Got a clear shot bro! Eat lasers, whore!" shouted Arin, shooting a barrage of lasers at Amy which she dodged to her best. However, she took great exception to the last word he said. "**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU HOMO ROBO?!**" she yelled, jumping forward. "**HOMO ROBO?! THAT'S IT, BITCH! NOW YOU'RE TOAST!**" he screamed, firing a fury of bullets, only some of them hitting her. Amy yelled in pain, but did not let it slow her down. She smacked her hammer right where the sun refused to shine a few times, then wailed on his back multiple times, not even stopping. Shadow and his metal counterparts watched the scene in amazement. They all had differing opinions, but one thing was for sure: seeing Amy as a scary, angry hammer girl enticed them. If Shadow wasn't in love with Amy before, this put his doubts to rest for good.

His thoughts were cut off by a missile to the back. Blight had regained his footing and was back up to deal more damage to the Ultimate Life Form. "You should pay more attention to your opponents than that thing you call a dick, fool! For now I will finish you off, take that ho as my own, and reign supreme as the greatest of—" he monologued, but was interrupted by Shadow unleashing a fury of Ring Shot projectiles at him, dealing massive damage and defeating his arrogant copy. "There's your problem, dude. You talk too much!" he said to the unconscious Android. He turned his attention to Charmy, who was getting his head crushed by Scourge. Ignis revved up his weapon and started torching the poor kid. "Charmy! You bastard…!" shouted Shadow, rushing at the two. Scourge fired off plasma shots but they hardly fazed the black hedgehog. "Where did you learn to aim?! _KILL HIM_!" yelled Eggman.

Ignis turned around and fired off rockets that Shadow jumped to evade. However, when he was in the air, Scourge took his opportunity to snipe him in the chest. This shot he didn't dodge; he couldn't in time. As Shadow began to fall, Gareth sped past Amy and slashed at his copy. Shadow had a massive scar as he was thrown in Ignis's direction, who launched a missile point-blank. Shadow was barely standing as the dust cleared, heavily battered. The one thing he was attempting to avoid happened again, and all because he got careless. Amy ran ahead and attempted to step in, but Gareth turned his weapon back to gun mode and shot at her. She was able to deflect or shield the shots, but Scourge was once again the wild card, shooting at her legs. The gunshot caused her to fall down, holding her leg in excruciating pain. "AAAH! SHIT, IT HURTS! It's worse than on television!" she screamed.

Now Shadow was angry. These fakers had the audacity to hurt his brother _and_ his lover. They had to pay. He threw a punch right to Ignis, which did a bit of damage. However, the orange Shadow Android tanked it and kneed him. Charmy, meanwhile, was not going to stay down. He saw the roboticizer was almost done charging. There was no way in hell he was letting Eggman turn Cream into a robotic slave. With all the might he had, Charmy struggled to kneel up. All despite the massive weight of Scourge's foot on his back. "Stay down." Said Scourge, trying to put his foot further down. Charmy refused however, still pulling himself up with a look of unnerved determination on his face. "I don't… stay down… I'M CHARMY FUCKING BEE, MOTHERFUCKER!" he yelled as he stung the Android's leg. He knew it didn't do much, but he didn't care. He refused to let Eggman win tonight.

Charmy used his legs to sweep Scourge's legs down, then using what was left of his wings, flew over to the roboticizer cage to free Cream. He was almost out of time. "Charmy, catch!" Shadow shouted, throwing him a Black Sword which Charmy caught. The bee charged at Cream's cage with all the strength he had left, but Ignis had a clear shot, about to fire off a rocket at the bee. "Oh no you don't!" said Shadow, grabbing the game's cannon and redirecting the aim at Eggman's controls just as he fired. The systems began exploding all around. Charmy quickly thrusted the sword into the glass, breaking it, then grabbing Cream and flying out before it was destroyed, Cheese also flying out. When the roboticizer was completely destroyed, Shadow noticed the white Chaos Emerald emerging from the machine, quickly grabbing it. "That makes four!" he said, then unleashed Chaos Spears at the Androids, knocking them down.

Shadow quickly used Chaos Control to transport Charmy and the girls away from the castle before the doctor and his creations could recover. They landed in the Chao Garden outside of the castle surrounded by dozens of lovable Chao. Shadow almost thought his heart melted seeing these little things. Memories returned to him of being in a garden with these lovable creatures, raising them and watching over them. He didn't seem to care but deep down he was probably happy to see them. Charmy looked at Cream as he set her down. "Are you alright, Cream?" he asked her. She nodded, but Cheese lunged forward and flailed at Charmy's face angrily. It didn't hurt much, but it did ironically sting. The Chao began yelling an earful of Chao speak at the bee. Even without knowing the tongue, he was able to understand enough that Cheese was upset at him for leaving Cream behind. He didn't blame him, either.

Cream grabbed Cheese and tried to get him to stop. "Cheese, please stop! It's not Charmy's fault!" she yelled. Cheese stopped yelling but looked unhappy still. Charmy wished he kept going. He deserved it. "No, it's okay. I deserve it." He sulked, then grabbing her hands, "Cream, I'm so sorry! I never should have left you behind! You were almost roboticized because of me! I don't deserve you, I never did… I couldn't leave Shadow, and I didn't wanna leave you! I had to choose. I'm sorry for everything, and I hope you ca—" His pleads were interrupted by the feeling of Cream's lips onto his cheek. He could feel himself getting warm as she did that. Shadow and Amy were pleasantly surprised but still happy. When the young rabbit pulled away and opened her eyes, she smiled at Charmy, hands on his shoulders. "It's okay, Charmy. I forgive you…" she said.

Charmy blinked as his face turned red. He didn't get how she could easily forgive him for leaving her at Eggman's mercy. "But… but I left you… I let Eggman take you. How can you just forgive me like that?" he asked. Cream smiled sweetly. A smile like hers always made his day. "But you came back, just like you promised. I knew you would never break promises like that. Besides, you were really cool in your rescues." She said, "Not just how brave you were in rescuing me either. But you were very cool in saving Shadow. You chose to put your friends ahead of your own interests. You left me because Shadow was dying and you had to save him. That's why I forgive you… and why I like you." When she said that, Charmy thought he felt his heart skip a beat. She just said she liked him. "You… like me…?" he asked, to which she nodded. Charmy could barely hold in his happiness. "Oh Cream… _I LOVE YOU_!"

The young bee quickly grabbed Cream by the waist and pulled her in for a deep and loving kiss, which Cream quickly returned. The Chao danced in happiness, except for Cheese, who was too dumbfounded to even react to what just happened. Shadow and Amy smiled at the sight. "Aww, that's so adorable! They're so cute together!" Amy said. Shadow nodded looking at them. "Good one, kiddo." He said to himself. He was glad that one of them got the girl, at least. The Ultimate Life Form turned to Amy. He wanted nothing more than to do the same. The only question was what was stopping him. He knew Sonic and Amy weren't going to be an item any time soon so he didn't have to worry about Amy running into the blue hedgehog's arms again. Yet he couldn't shake a feeling of foolishness and impotence. Like she still wanted Sonic, and he would just be in their way. Then again, why should he seek out to be with her? It's her happiness that is important. Maybe Amy would be better off with Sonic after all. He could wonder for a while, was she still thinking of Sonic…?

Suddenly, a large machine dropped down onto the ground to ruin their moment. It was another of Dr. Eggman's large mechs, mostly red in color with a creepy face as the head. Its hands were bulky, but only the left hand was normal, while the right hand was taken up by a spiked ball; Eggman was in the cockpit on top of the robot's head, controlling it. "Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything? You know if you're going to make out, you can at least get a room first." He gloated. Shadow was not in the mood for this. Amy pulled out her hammer. "Can't you just leave us alone for once?" she asked, annoyed. "Not a chance, Amy! Now you and your new boyfriend hand over those Chaos Emeralds before I have to hurt all of you!" Eggman said. "Okay, first off: Shadow is _not_ my boyfriend! Second, you aren't getting these emeralds even if you found the cure for cancer!" she yelled. Shadow's heart sank a little bit when she said the first part, though he dared not show it. "Very well! Guess I'll have to crush you pests with my newest creation: The Egg Breaker!" Eggman yelled, as the Egg Breaker stomped down before the gang. Charmy quickly took Cream and flew over behind a nearby barren tree. He knew it was going to get ugly quick.

Eggman jumped up and landed his robot's ball down onto the ground, which Shadow and Amy dodged, but it created a small shockwave that caused Amy to stumble a bit. Eggman seized the opportunity to smack the ball onto her, but Shadow grabbed her and pushed her out of the way. "Too close!" he said. Amy was blushing when she looked to see Shadow on top of her. He quickly got back up and rushed towards the Egg Breaker. Part of her wanted him to stay a bit longer, but she knew her priorities. Shadow took out a machine gun and began firing at the cockpit, but the Egg Breaker's spiked ball blocked every shot. Shadow decided to forget the weapons and use his own power. "CHAOS SPEAR!" he shouted, releasing Chaos Spears at the cockpit, causing massive damage. "Why you…! You're asking for it now, Shadow!" he yelled. Eggman launched the ball right at Shadow, who evaded it easily. However, the doctor pressed a few buttons and launched several strange blue spheres to attack the black hedgehog.

Shadow dodged the large spheres through some tricky evasion, but the mad doctor was well ahead of him. He summoned another spiked ball and ground pounded him into the hard concrete. When the Egg Breaker's ball rose back up, Shadow's body was punctured all around and was a literal bloody mess once more. This time, there were no Heal Units to save him. He was not dying yet, but he was still hurting like hell. "Slowing down a little, Shadow? Guess that's what happens when age gets to you…" Eggman laughed. Shadow got to one leg, trying to fight back. "Get ready to be schooled, Shadow!" shouted Eggman and sent his ball down. However, it didn't connect like Shadow anticipated it would. Instead, he looked up and saw Amy blocking the ball with her hammer, struggling to keep it from landing onto Shadow. "Don't… try it!" she said, sweat falling off her body as she tried to keep steady.

Shadow was amazed by her resilience and care. She always was someone that cared about others, but never had he seen her go to such lengths, even for him. However, Eggman was able to overpower her and fling her hammer away. Amy fell backwards, now completely defenseless, as the Egg Breaker prepared to strike down. Shadow stood back up, ignoring the pain and ran over to her. He gripped her tightly and held the white Chaos Emerald, which glowed brightly. He wasn't sure if such a technique existed, but he had to try. Amy's eyes widened at Shadow's sudden embrace. Even more at what happened next. Shadow's body glowed white and looked ready to strike, but instead threw his fist up in the air, in a defensive position.

"CHAOS…. SHIELD!"

In a flash, Eggman felt the Egg Breaker's ball hit an impenetrable force. Shadow had unleashed a sphere around him and Amy, almost like his Chaos Blast. Only this was not an attack, it was a barrier protecting him and Amy. He was thankful it worked at all, but moreso, the barrier seemed to heal him a small bit. Shadow forced the Egg Breaker off and the barrier dissipated. With Eggman staggering, Shadow released a full-powered Chaos Spear at the Egg Breaker, which obliterated it in an explosion. Eggman was predictably alive, but charred and face down on the ground, defeated once again. "**I HATE THOSE HEDGEHOGS!**" he yelled to no one in particular. Shadow just grinned smugly at the doctor, dusting himself off as he heard Charmy and Cream cheering.

When Amy stood up and looked at Shadow, she felt herself snapping into reality for the first time in years. She had spent years blindly chasing after Sonic, desperately seeking his affections no matter what. All this time, she had forgotten what true love really was. Now she felt renewed. Amy Rose knew that true love was more than just a simple crazed crush. It was about chemistry and care, being for each other, and resonating with their partner. She felt that with Shadow, not Sonic. Amy blushed and smiled lovingly at her new beloved. He helped her a lot tonight; now she was going to help him. "Shadow, that was amazing! You're incredible!" she said, running up to him. Shadow smiled at her. As Charmy was exchanging contact info with Cream, he noticed the scene and almost had a nerdgasm. Finally Shadow was gonna get the girl. However, Shadow wasn't happy and frowned as the kids flew over.

He didn't feel he deserved Amy. Even if she did love him—and he sincerely doubted that—Shadow would just be a second place trophy. He knew the girl wanted Sonic, even if he didn't want her. The Ultimate Life Form was only a rebound or replacement, because she couldn't get the guy she wanted. That stung to know this. He shook his head and walked over to Charmy. "Well, at least one of us got the girl. You did great back there, kiddo." He said. Charmy blushed and chuckled modestly. "But wait, but what about you?" Charmy asked. Shadow looked over to Amy. She looked happy, the happiest he ever saw her. That made him feel good, but he figured it was a façade to make him feel better. "I have someone, but I'm kinda done being a Sonic knockoff. For now, I should just focus on getting the last three emeralds… and find out why I can't remember anything past the ARK raid fifty years ago." He said. When he said that, Amy sulked. 'Sonic knockoff'? He was more than that to her. How could he think that? It made little sense to her. Did he still believe that she was still in love with Sonic? Why would he still believe that?

"Shadow… I know the reason…" Shadow turned and saw Eggman crawling up. He looked at the doctor with curiosity. "Reason? For what?" he asked. Eggman's gears were turning as he lay down defeated, enough for him to conceive a way to return him to his side. "For how you lost your memory…. I know who's responsible." Replied the doctor, "It was… Sonic." Shadow's eyes narrowed. He didn't completely believe this, but his curiosity peaked a bit. "What do you mean?" he asked. Amy, Charmy, and Cream did not like where this was headed. Eggman was a master manipulator that could turn friends into foes with the snap of his fingers. None of them truly believed Sonic was the cause, though only Amy was there when Shadow crashed from the colony, and none of them personally saw what went down.

"Shadow, Amy was right. You are the real hero. You risked everything to stop the Biolizard… and to save the planet. You should have had it all. All the fame, all the accolades, all the attention and lovely girls… but you didn't. Because Sonic knew this. He hated the fact that you existed and was infinitely better than he was. That meant he would have to share the fame and all the glory!" Eggman said, "So he made sure you didn't. He tricked you into using up your full power to stop the colony from colliding. Sonic convinced you to remove your inhibitor rings while in super form. When those bracelets are removed, you are given an exceptional power boost, but it comes with a great risk. It could have killed you in super form, and Sonic knew that! He manipulated you into tapping into your true power, which would have killed you! You barely survived… I brought you back to my base and put you in stasis, but you never recovered your memories. Sonic took that from you, all out of envy and pettiness!"

Shadow glared down in apparent shock. Firstly is how he seemed to be that powerful at such conditions, something he was unaware of. But secondly, of what Sonic did. He didn't want to believe this, especially how he heard Sonic's plea to let him live, but he remembered Sonic's relaxed and non-serious demeanor. It all seemed like a game to that blue punk. He didn't seem to want to take anything seriously, even as people died around him. That infuriated Shadow. If Amy died, would Sonic even miss her? Would he stop being such an ass? Shadow clenched his fists at how Sonic was such a fool. "That's a lie! Mr. Sonic would never do something like that!" yelled Cream, clenching the NiGHTS doll Charmy got her. "Chao chao chao!" agreed Cheese. Eggman was not deterred from his fib. "Such a fool. You weren't there when it happened, so you don't have a right to defend that pest!" argued Eggman. Cream glared at the doctor. She knew he was right, but she was not going to give up on her faith.

Amy was not so sure though. She wouldn't have believed Eggman before when it came to Sonic. She knew who her beloved was and what he would and wouldn't do. At least she used to. When she was given a cold hard truth from the guy she thought she loved, it broke her perfect image of him. Sonic was no longer that gallant Prince Charming she always dreamed him to be, but now a total stranger. Eggman was right; she did not see what happened. For all she knew, Sonic did know Shadow could have died and did nothing to stop him. "Shadow, I know we won't see eye-to-eye for a long time, but know that I am not the bad guy. Sonic is an arrogant egocentric dick that will do anything to stay up top. At least see that beating Sonic is the only option for a better future!" Eggman pleaded. Shadow looked at the scientist. He knew that he was probably fooling him, but that wasn't on his mind at present. It was the hurt that Sonic had been putting Amy through, and the damage he could have done while struggling to stay the fastest and strongest. "I will… but it will be for me. And her." Shadow responded before starting to walk away, Charmy following close behind.

"Shadow, wait! Let me help you! I want to be with you!" Amy yelled. Shadow stopped but didn't turn around. Charmy and Cream got to catch glimpses at each other, in deep regret. "Sorry Amy, but I can't let you get hurt. This isn't your business. And besides… I'm not Sonic. He doesn't deserve you, and neither do I… I can't just be second to him in your heart." He responded sadly. Amy looked hurt as Shadow induced Chaos Control and was gone, along with his little partner. Amy fell to the ground, completely shook. It now finally hit her. Shadow believed he was a replacement boyfriend to her. Like she still loved Sonic, but only wants Shadow because she can't have the boy of her dreams. She thought she found the perfect boyfriend, but now even he may not want her. As Eggman snuck away from the scene, Amy looked at the sky. "But Shadow… I love you…" she whispered. Cream hugged her in sympathy.

However, a dark figure was observing the scene from afar. Black Doom looked on in intrigue. Shadow had failed again in the task he gave him, but it was not important to him right now. He was far more interested in what was exposed to him. Shadow had all but subtly exposed his love for that pink hedgehog. This had to have been the new fuel that lit his recent insubordination. He found it disgusting, yet useful. "Hmm… so that is your modus operandi, Shadow. Your love for that pathetic girl. A regrettable mistake, and foolish motivation… yet one I can exploit easily. This girl will be the wild card I require to keep you on the path to this world's subjugation!" he laughed. Things will soon be back on track…

* * *

**9:55 PM – CLUB ROUGE **

Sonic usually didn't like going to night clubs, let alone the mature ones. However, tonight he needed to cool off. It wasn't enough to know the Black Arms weren't slowing down or that Shadow was still loose, but now even GUN were devils playing as saints, and Amy was still mad at him, even if he was in the right. He usually didn't let stuff like this get to him, but now he was having trouble figuring out who to trust outside his own circle of friends. Hopefully, a stop at Rouge's place at Night Babylon would help him regain focus and trust in his supposed human allies. Sonic looked around the club. The hottest girls around were out for the biggest pigs, horniest dogs, and… Big the Cat? He could have sworn his eyes were playing tricks with him, but there was Big at the bar, drinking chocolate milk. He always showed up when Sonic and company were least expecting. However, his attention was diverted from some chatter at a private room. He rushed over and peeked in, seeing Espio, Vector, Rouge, and a real fennec fox talking. He knew for sure it wasn't money.

"…Shadow Androids?" asked Vector. Now Sonic was getting it. They were talking about Shadow. As if he needed more about that guy to worry about. "Yes. Eggman's used Shadow as a template to create an army of androids that look just like him, probably to harness the Ultimate Life Form's power. Me and Omega stumbled upon a whole room of them on Final Fortress, but the big guy levelled the whole place to the ground." She nodded, "However, Omega has recently informed me that the doctor has had plenty, and they were only prototypes. He's mostly likely built a few final models that are more powerful." Espio glared at her, unnerved and a little cross. "And you never bothered to tell anyone about this why?" he asked. "To be honest, I wasn't even sure the Shadow I found was really him, or just another clone. He's got enough problems with his identity, and if he found out about them, it would only make it worse. I couldn't chance that." She explained.

"Well ya dropped the ball there." Sonic spoke up, entering the room, startling the four. "Well look what the cat dragged in. Long time, no see…" greeted Rouge. Sonic was not in an inviting mood, but was not given a time to speak up before he heard a joyful squeal from the fennec. "OH MY CHAOS, IT'S REALLY HIM!" she yelled, jumping up and shaking his hand. Sonar could not believe she got to meet a hero like him. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting _the_ Sonic the Hedgehog! It's such an honor! I'm Sonar from Northburg, me and my bestie there admire you so much!" she gushed. Sonic smirked and rubbed his nose, back to his usual posture. "Heh. Always nice to meet a fan. Now where's the fire, Rouge?" he said. Rouge put one leg over the other in a seductive way while frowning.

"You know about the androids, I'm guessing?" she asked. "Ames told me. Egghead has six of them armed to the teeth, and she told me they fucked Shadow's shit up!" he said. The four were surprised. Six androids based after Shadow that were able to overpower the original was surely bad news. It sounded like the doctor spared no expense on these things. "That isn't all. According to her, your pals at GUN tried to kill her, Charmy, _and _Cream! The only one that had any sense of decency was Topaz!" Sonic stated. Vector's jaws were agape hearing this, but Espio gritted his teeth. He was afraid they would try it, but he still couldn't believe GUN would go ahead and do it. Even Rouge bowed her head in shame. She and Sonar knew their Commander had some screws loose in regards to Shadow, but to shoot civilians, and even then year olds, was really pushing it.

"I don't get it. I joined GUN to protect lives, not endanger them. How can Commander Tower even think he's still morally conscious in doing this?" Sonar wondered. "That's the government for ya, hun. They build you up and make you feel like you're safe, then drop ya like dead weight when you ain't needed." Said Vector. Rouge kicked his foot in offense. She had good reason to kick him and Espio out of the club for saying such blasphemy. "You realize I'm standing right here and can kick your ass right out the door, correct?" she asked aggressively. "How about you take your lewd pictures of Shadow as well? Seeing as you clearly don't care for him!" said Espio coldly. The chameleon really struck a nerve with her. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" she said. "I think you did…" said Espio. Sonar was not liking where this was headed. Vector quickly took out a laptop computer and downloaded the information Espio gathered.

"I thought you were Shadow's friend, yet you not only withhold this information from him, you also refuse to tell him about who he is! You could have prevented all these misunderstandings and alliance changes, but you didn't!" Espio yelled. Rouge glared at him almost in rage. She couldn't believe the audacity of this one. "I don't need to explain myself to you, ninja! You better lay off the Snoop!" she said. Sonic shook his head. He just remembered why he never comes to night clubs. "Perhaps if you valued loyalty over tyranny, Shadow, Charmy, and Amy wouldn't be in such danger!" Espio argued. Rouge was about to snap back, but she was cut off by a surprised yell from Vector. "NO FUCKING WAY!" he yelled. Sonic and Sonar sighed in relief. They dared not picture how bad the situation would get if he didn't cut them off. "What's wrong, Vector?" asked Sonic.

"I been looking into Shadow's files. Apparently, he's physically and mentally immortal, able to survive a lot and can't die naturally. But that's not the fucked up part…" he said, turning his laptop to the group. He pointed to one file that got the group in gasping. Next to a page full of text was a picture. It was of low quality, but clear enough to show Gerald Robotnik with a tall alien figure with three eyes and dark skin and robes. While Sonic, Rouge, and Sonar figured the alien was familiar, Espio recognized it instantly as Black Doom. "It… it can't be…!" he said. Vector shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid so, Espio. According to this, Shadow…."

"…he's one of them."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_(A/N: Well there ya go! A lot of romance, a little drama, and a bunch of questions. We're a little bit halfway there with this mofo, gameplay wise. Next chapter will be a filler to segway into Sky Troops, and i hope you buckle up for the ride youre about to experience. Hope you guys liked this, and please R&R and share this! See ya till next time!)_

_(EDIT: So I noticed while uploading the story elsewhere that there were a fwew typos here. I have fixed them accordingly. Sorry for the messup.)_


	8. Chapter 7: Prelude to D-Day

_(A/N: Sup folks? Back with another chapter. This one will be more talking and exposition than any action, because maybe being too action-oriented is not the way to go here. But next chapter will definitely have a lot more blood and bang-bang! Anyway, enjoy for now!)_

* * *

**The Miracle of Love**

**Chapter 7: Prelude to D-Day**

**DISCLAIMER: This fan fiction contains instances of profanity, extreme violence, nightmare-inducing imagery, and sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. **

**All characters and settings are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

"_Mmm… ooh Shadow…" _

_Amy was making out with her lover, Shadow, aboard the Space Colony ARK. The two were inseparable. They vowed to be with one another for the rest of time, never to separate. The hedgehogs felt each other's bodies as they made out. Amy wanted him so bad. She never wanted to go back to her old love or old life. All she wanted was Shadow, and his chained collar ass. Wait… chained collar?_

_As she rubbed his back, she felt a spiked collar around his neck, and a chain wrapped onto it. Then she felt Shadow pulling away from her, whispering one word: "Maria… Maria…!" he whispered over and over. Amy reach for Shadow but missed every time she threw her arms. Shadow stood a few feet from her, looking sad, like a puppy that lost its master. "Shadow, what's wrong?" she asked, taking steps forward. "GET BACK!" yelled a voice. Amy looked up and saw a phantom holding the chain. It was a human girl around her age, in blue clothing and blonde hair. Shadow continued to repeat Maria's name. It didn't take long for Amy to realize who this was._

"_Maria… Maria! MARIA!" Shadow's cries for his friend grew louder as Maria pulled the chain further. "Don't worry, Shadow. I am here for you. Unlike her…" Maria said, glaring at Amy. The pink hedgehog was horrified. She imagined this Maria to be sweet, but she was as terrifying as Black Doom. "He is not your replacement, nor are you his, you bitch!" she yelled at Amy. She was taken aback, stepping backwards. "That's not true! I love Shadow, more than anything in this world!" Amy protested, until her back came across glass. She looked and found herself in a capsule, one just like that which Sonic was in years ago. She knew what was going to happen next and banged on the glass to try getting out. "Shadow, don't do this! I love you! SHADOW!" she yelled, but Shadow went to the controls as Maria pulled his chains. "You do not deserve my Shadow's love! You're a homewrecker! His love has no place for you!" Maria said. Shadow called Maria's name again and again, ignoring Amy's pleads. The pink hedgehog could hear the beeping of the pod. She knew she was a goner. "Shadow… no!" she yelled one last time, but the Ultimate Life Form pulled the lever and sent the capsule down as the beeping increased._

"_**SHADOOOOOWWW!"**_

* * *

**NOVEMBER 17, 2015**

**8:00 AM – CENTRAL CITY - AMY'S HOME**

Amy's eyes shot up out of bed as she heard the beeping go on. Her alarm clock was not kind to her or her dreams. She pressed the snooze button and rubbed her eyes. She was still in her apartment building, sharing a bed with Cream. The little rabbit was already wide awake and getting dressed. Amy got out of bed and turned on the shower. She felt it would be a long day if she was to wake like this.

As she stood in the shower, Amy pondered deeply on the events of last night and the nightmare she just had. She had realized that her true love was Shadow and not Sonic, but Shadow rejected her. Not out of malice, but out of a possible insecurity. He seemed to want to love her, but he thought he would just be a replacement for Sonic. The blue hedgehog, who may have caused Shadow's amnesia to her knowledge, had recently rejected her more roughly and left the pink girl heartbroken. It was clear as crystal that Shadow thought he was the third wheel and consolation prize. But Amy was in love with the Ultimate Life Form. She wanted nothing more than to go up to him, hug him right, and kiss him like no one ever has before. Just the thought of it was enough for her to rub herself.

However, her thoughts trailed over to her nightmare of Maria. That girl must have been obsessive, clingy, hopelessly romantic and selfish, and unable to let her Shadow make choices and be with who he wanted. And that's when it hurt her like an 18 wheeler. Maria in her dreams was just like Amy: clingy, selfish, and unwilling to let go. _Now_ she understood why Sonic refused her. By the same token, she thought deeper. Maria could also have been an analogy for Shadow's lost and forgotten past, and his longing for remembering who he was. Shadow is chained to a past he cannot remember and not only seeks it out, but cannot escape from it. Amy understood what she had to do. Sonic may not have wanted her, but Shadow _needed_ her, in order to move on from his awful past for good.

Amy washed herself off and stepped out of the shower, fully refreshed and motivated. She stepped out and looked into her closet. She wore the same kind of Honey brand dress every day, usually the red, but she had it in other colors available. If she wanted to help Shadow and win him over, she needed a slight change herself. _'Hmm… he's black and red. Need a color that really compliments those…'_ she thought. Amy closed her eyes and reached to grab one at random. When she opened her eyes, she found her hands grabbing the green dress. The pink hedgehog thought it was a fine choice, so she grabbed it and put it on. She also put on matching green boots and hairband. Twirling around and looking at herself in the mirror, she looked satisfied.

Cream was already dressed by this time. Amy let her borrow some of her clothes since she was staying over. The rabbit girl was dressed in a green collared shirt and orange miniskirt, with a red ribbon around her neck and wearing blue tennis shoes. Amy recognized the outfit as her old clothes, the ones she wore when she first met Sonic. But she was done thinking about that guy. She had to think of Shadow now. More specifically, how to win him over and convince him of her love. He still thought himself the third wheel to Sonic. She thought chasing the ends of the Earth, never stopping and persisting. She scratched that off instantly. That attitude was what made Sonic ditch her for better tail. She was not repeating that mistake again. Amy then considered a gift to him, but she didn't know exactly what he liked. Not to mention this invasion made gift shopping an almost non-option. Or perhaps she could go on a Black Arms killing spree. Those bastards would most assuredly try to rechain him the first chance she got. Maybe ensuring his freedom and showing him her strength would show Shadow the depths of her love.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Amy and Cream ran to the front door and blinked at their guest. It was Sonic. His usual cocky and carefree demeanor was replaced with a look of concern and seriousness. Amy glared at him. She was not going to tell him what she knew, but made sure he knew her love of him was dead and buried with one face. "What do you want, Sonic?" she asked in a bitter tone. Sonic looked at her while not changing his demeanor. "I'm taking you two to Tails' workshop. We're gonna find Shadow, and get to the bottom of this!" he said. Amy and Cream looked at each other with surprise and a bit of worry.

* * *

**8:17 AM – FROG FOREST**

It had been a wild twelve hours for Shadow and Charmy to digest. For Charmy, it was minor but it felt so good. His honesty and devotion to his friends finally nabbed him the girl of his dreams. Shadow's was more heavy in that he was able to regain his memories, or at least most of them. His time with Amy allowed him to recall what happened when he emerged from the pod on Prison Island, and the promises he made to her and Maria. But he could not recall anything before, nor could he recall what happened after he spoke to her. And there was one person to blame for that: Sonic the Hedgehog.

Dr. Eggman told him everything about his heroic deeds in stopping the ARK from crashing into the planet, but the world would never know them. All because that blue bastard refused to share the spotlight, so he tricked Shadow into nearly killing himself so he could hog the fame. Charmy personally doubted the legitimacy of this story—he knew that the doctor wasn't one hundred percent honest—but Shadow had no leads or answers, nor did he know who to trust. All he knew was that he hated Sonic for causing his memory loss and for breaking Amy's heart. The black hedgehog couldn't understand why Sonic would cast aside whom he considered the perfect girlfriend. She was strong, loyal, bold, and dare he say sexy. Who in their right mind would run from all that?

Regardless of that, Shadow stood up from the campsite he and Charmy set up in the Frog Forest. He had a new renewed purpose. The Ultimate Life Form would find the remaining Chaos Emeralds, then find out what happened before he met Amy so he can find closure. Then he would fulfill the promises he made to her and Maria. The first of Maria's to watch over the Earth as it's guardian, and the other of Amy's to love and protect her forever. This despite knowing that she truly loved Sonic, and he was just second fiddle. "Like she could ever truly love me…" he said sadly. Charmy looked up from his phone to his new best friend and brother. He didn't like Shadow's sudden tone. "Aww, don't say that! I'm sure she loves ya enough, you gotta give her some time!" he said, but Shadow was not so sure. "I'm second place, kid. She'd just see me as a Sonic replacement than a real guy. I don't want to be compared to that… that smug cunt!" said Shadow. Just the mere thought of Sonic was enough to get his blood boiling.

"Shadow, you seem troubled…"

Shadow and Charmy turned around and saw Black Doom floating down to them. The two looked puzzled. There was no transparency in his appearance. The Black Arms leader was actually on Earth and in front of them. Shadow grinned at the alien warlord. "Well look who's come to visit his favorite bad motherfucker. Emphasis on bad." He snarked. Doom chuckled at Shadow's elusive dark humor. "Indeed. I see you once again defied me… however, I am willing to allow this infidelity to slide. For I sense there is reason to your insolence. A method to your madness…" said the alien. "Like we'd really tell you, not that you'd understand ya big tub o' lard!" said Charmy, trying to sound and look cool. Doom didn't react this time. He wished the insect would just shut his mouth.

"Hmph. Well it doesn't matter. Our deal has passed the expiration date, so I don't owe you anything." Said Shadow, turning away. "I'm afraid it does not work that way, Shadow. We made an agreement for you to gather the seven Chaos Emeralds and deliver them to me. You do not want to incur my wrath." Black Doom warned. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Please, what the hell can you do to me? I made a promise to Maria to protect the world she loved, and I will. So go suck a dick and leave me alone!" he said, flipping him off, before beginning to walk off.

"You should not make promises you cannot keep. Lest you allow those precious to you to die. That pink hedgehog, for instance." Said Black Doom. Shadow stopped in his tracks when Doom mentioned Amy. There was no way he could have possibly known about how he felt, right? He hardly seemed like the type to comprehend romance. "How do you…?" Shadow questioned. Charmy hated where this was headed. "How ironic that in spite of your lack of subtlety, the girl could not understand your feelings. Nor could she return them. But regardless, you, her, and that pest are wanted by the humans. They will not rest until you are all erased from this world. Is this truly a promise you wish to fulfill?" asked the tyrant. Shadow stared at Doom stoically. He knew exactly what the alien warlord was trying to do. He wanted to turn Shadow against Amy and the Earth. The black hedgehog was smarter than that. "Nice try, Doom. Your tricks won't work on me. I'm not afraid of dying. Not that anyone can possibly kill me anyway!" he said. "Perhaps not you… but what about the girl? How would you live knowing she would die and you were unable to stop it for the sake of an empty vow?" Doom retorted. That was one scenario Shadow knew he could not counter.

Shadow wanted to adhere to Maria's vow, but he never considered potential consequences for this potentially broken promise. He loved Amy with all his heart and couldn't bare the thought of losing her. It wasn't just her. He looked over to Charmy, who frowned in protest. As much as he wanted to not take Doom's advice, Shadow realized that Charmy would fit the bill as well. That bee was too young to be endangered like this or killed, when it could be Shadow's fault for it. The Ultimate Life Form had cherished the time he had with the kid and didn't want that to be a bad omen. Amy and Charmy meant too much to Shadow for him to leave to chance. "The humans do not value these souls. Their extinction is the only hope for this planet. That is why you were created… and why my blood flows through you." Continued Doom. Shadow and Charmy shot up in shock at this revelation.

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow. "You were created from me. In essence, you are like my son. And like every son, it is a father's duty to preserve his son's future. Along with our kind…" mused Black Doom. The Mobians were dumbfounded by what he just said. Shadow had Black Arms DNA in him and never realized. No wonder the aliens were so interested in him. "So what do you want me to do?" asked Shadow. Black Doom chuckled. "To conquer this world, we must destroy it's most powerful nation—the United Federation. Immobilize it, and the Earth and it's people shall be crippled completely. We shall start by taking the capital city, Central City… and we have the fleet to do so." He stated. At that moment, massive shadows appeared overhead. The Mobians looked up, with Shadow in slight surprise and Charmy in bewilderment. It was an entire fleet of what looked like floating temples. "Cool…" whispered Charmy.

"These vessels shall transport our remaining ground troops across this planet from this point on. But they need a good commander. I understand you may not want to aid us… but you need to. Help us destroy the Earthlings and I shall grant you, this flea, and Amy Rose complete amnesty. You could rule with her as king and queen of this world, as you wished…." Said Black Doom. Shadow didn't even need to think twice about it. As much as it pained him to admit it, he could not protect the humans and Amy at the same time. He knew Black Doom could be using him, but he could care less. All that mattered to him was Amy and Charmy's safety. He nodded at the Black Arms leader.

"Just remember, Black Doom. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for _her_." Said Shadow. Black Doom nodded. "Of course, Shadow. Now come!" he said, teleporting the three onto one of the flying temples. Shadow was all aboard the Black Arms' ambitions once again, and now the Earth was theirs…

* * *

**9:03 AM – MYSTIC RUINS – TAILS' WORKSHOP**

Sonic, Amy, and Cream rendezvoused at Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins. All their friends were there for a meeting discussing Shadow and GUN: Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Sonar, even Omega was there. The robot had recently found his former master's location after the amusement park disaster before he was called in for an emergency. The meeting had gone on for several minutes when Vector brought up the news about Shadow's origins. To say the whole room was in shock would be a major understatement.

"Shadow… is one of the Black Arms?" asked Amy in shock. Vector sadly nodded. "According to the reports, the Black Arms landed near the Space Colony ARK and their leader, Black Doom, donated some of his blood and DNA to help create the Ultimate Life Form. It stands to reason that his connection to the aliens is a major reason why they're so interested in Shadow, and why he seems to be doing all their bidding without question." He said. Amy shook her head. She refused to believe this. "No… that can't be true! Shadow saved me and Cream… an alien would never do that, right?!" she exclaimed. The others had mixed feelings. "We never said he was an alien, Amy. We just said he has alien DNA. But something about this really bothers me…" mused Espio. Knuckles nodded. "Yeah. How did the Black Arms go by the colony fifty years ago? And if they were by Earth back then, why wait until now to invade? Why didn't they just take the Earth back then and make it into a hellhole, instead of waiting another fifty years for everything…?" he wondered.

"File archive retrieved. Last known Black Arms sighting – July 28th, 1965. It was aboard the Space Colony ARK when a mysterious three-eyed creature and his legion gave their blood to be used in Project Shadow's completion. Perhaps coincidentally, the Black Comet also ended its four-day passage by Earth." Omega exposited. Amy, Cream, and the Chaotix looked at each other and nodded. They knew it was Black Doom the file was referring to. "Professor Gerald must have been so desperate to save Maria's life, he thought if he could gain even a portion of alien genetics, he could perfect Project Shadow and keep her alive. But the government must have realized how dangerous this was, so sent GUN to kill anyone that knew about Shadow or the Black Arms." Deduced Tails. Amy frowned at that thought. GUN was so concerned over an inevitable invasion, they killed everyone Shadow loved. Maria chief among them. She frowned more. Shadow thought he was a replacement for Sonic in Amy's heart, but in an ironic twist, Amy thinks she is a replacement for Maria in his. Not that humans and hedgehogs should ever be a couple, that's stupid. But the dreams she had gave her the worst impressions of who Shadow really loved.

"Those poor people… all dead because of the Black Arms…" said Cream in a sad tone. Sonar quickly had to redirect the subject. "Well now we know who Shadow is and where he came from. What we don't know is where he is now. And more importantly, what are we gonna do about him?" she wondered. The room had gone quiet. A few of them had conflicting feelings about how to deal with Shadow. He was a friend to everyone here, sure, but he was also guilty for murder and assisting intergalactic conquest. Some of the Mobians here knew he had to pay for his crimes. "I know Shadow had his reasons, but his actions can't go unpunished. I vote we knock some sense into him and turn him into the authorities." Said Knuckles. "Usually, I'd be for ya, Knux, but you forgot one thing: the only real 'authorities' these days are GUN, and I think I made it clear they just want him dead." Said Sonic. The blue hedgehog was not letting his best rival get a bullet in the head. "Hey, me and Sonar work for GUN. We can put in a good word to get him off easy." Said Rouge.

Amy glared at Sonic and Rouge with anger. These two are the biggest offenders for Shadow's amnesia, and yet here they were acting like they cared about him. "I agree with Knuckles, but Shadow's punishment should wait until after the Black Arms are defeated. They are a more deadly threat than he is." Said Espio. "Agreed. Once the aliens are dead, we can deal with Shadow!" said Sonar. "Look. I cannot forgive Shadow for what's he done, but he has good reasons for it and it's not his fault. I vote we help him. Besides, it's not like we can just imprison him. There's not a lot of penitentiaries that can hold him…." Said Tails. Sonic nodded, then turned to Omega. He was awaiting the big bot's answer. "How about you, big guy? You gonna help us or Shad?" he asked. Omega turned his head. "Shadow's personal issues are not my concern. I will not fight his battles. I will aid him when there is purpose, but no more." Said the robot. "Then it sounds like it's settled. We help out Shadow, but we deal with the Black Arms first!" said Sonic.

"Just so you can cover your own fuck ups…" said Amy, quietly. Everyone turned to Amy in confusion, Cream looking in sadness. She knew where she was heading and needed to turn Amy around. "Amy, please. Don't blame Mr. Sonic for—" she pleaded, but Amy persisted. "Oh I'm _definitely_ blaming Mr. Sonic here! Isn't it weird how Shadow comes back without a single scratch, yet conveniently doesn't remember a damn thing about who he is? And how convenient it is that Sonic hasn't bothered to tell him, or us, about his memory and how he turned amnesiac? Well, it turns out… our little _Sonikku_ is hiding something, and that is why Shadow doesn't remember!" she said, pointing fingers at Sonic. "What the hell are you talking about, Ames?" he asked. "DON'T CALL ME AMES, YOU BASTARD! Not after you tricked Shadow into removing his inhibitor rings and using up all his power just to save us all, so you could take the glory! Bet you had a good laugh at Shadow almost dying!" she yelled. Everyone looked at Sonic, confused and a bit betrayed. They never thought Sonic would do anything like that. "Hold on! Who the hell told you that?" Sonic exclaimed. "Eggman did!" she said. That explained it all for him.

"That bastard…" he whispered. Sonic didn't know what was worse: the fact that Eggman was exploiting Shadow's amnesia for his own benefit, or the fact that Amy was willing to believe that mad scientist over him. The Blue Blur clenched his fist in total anger, livid at the current situation now presented to him. Tails looked at Sonic in concern. He wanted to believe his best friend would not try something like that—after all, it was Eggman that said it. "Sonic, is that true?" he asked. "Like hell it is! I thought I told you I don't want him dead! Eggman's using you and Shadow, Amy!" said Sonic. Amy glared at Sonic, refusing to believe her former lover. "Look… if I knew what Shadow was planning to do, I would have stopped him." He said. Amy looked at him, her hostility now gone and replaced with bewilderment. "You didn't know?" she asked. Sonic quietly shook his head.

"There's two sides to every story. When the Colony was falling to the planet, Shadow suggested we use Chaos Control to put it back. But he needed to remove his inhibitor rings to amplify the power and keep the ARK in place. He didn't explain why, or what would happen, but with our ring energy draining, I knew we didn't have time to second guess. What I didn't realize was Shadow was using all his energy not just to put the ARK back… but to fix the moon. I was so fixated on the ARK I didn't notice Shadow shot another energy wave at the Moon to undo the damage he and Eggman did. When it finally dawned on me how much energy Shadow was using up, and what he was trying... it was too late…" Sonic explained, "I looked everywhere for him… but he was gone. All that was left were his inhibitor rings. It was the only thing I could grab before my ring energy ran out. It's funny, in a twisted way… I'm supposed to be the fastest thing alive, yet I was too slow to save my rival… and my friend…"

Amy was in shock. She never believed Sonic thought so highly of Shadow. Now she felt like an idiot for believing Eggman's lies. Tails put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. He knew his best friend was carrying a lot of guilt. "You did the best you could, Sonic. We can't change the past. All we can do is face the future…" he said. Sonic sighed. "Yeah. But if I had acted sooner, Shadow would've never lost his memory. He would never have helped Black Doom, and the people we lost…" he said, but shook his head. It was time to stop moping and start moving. "We gotta find Shadow and stop those damn aliens!" Everyone nodded, but Amy knew it was easier said than done. "That's gonna be tough. Shadow hates you now that Eggman's fed him those lies. On top of that, he thinks I still like you. Convincing him won't be easy…" she said. "Hey, don't worry, Amy! We'll find a way! Everything works out in the end." Sonic reassured. Amy smiled a little bit.

Suddenly, there was a bleeping noise coming from one of Tails' computers. GUN was requesting a video conference chat. Tails looked at Sonic for permission. Even though it was his home, he had to let his best buddy make the call. Sonic reluctantly nodded. He had some words for the commander himself. Tails put it through, and Commander Abraham Tower appeared on the screen, standing proud from his command chair. Rouge and Sonar stood and saluted their C.O., which made Amy roll her eyes. "Well this is a surprise. What can we do to assist you, Commander Asshat?" asked Sonic. _"I would watch your tone, Sonic. Just because you don't work for me does not give you a right to belittle your elders."_ Said Tower, _"As for why I called this meeting, I understand that some of your allies have made contact with Shadow the Hedgehog. I wish for them to be identified at once, so we can detain them on the grounds of assisting terrorism."_

"If by 'detain', you mean 'kill them in cold blood even if they're innocents or kids'… well I'm afraid they're gonna remain anonymous, 'sir'!" Sonic quipped. He may have been brash and insufferably arrogant, but he was not stupid. He knew exactly what GUN was planning and wanted nothing to do with it. _"Believe me, Sonic. I take no pleasure in killing children, but as far as Shadow is concerned, anyone allied with that monster is anything but innocent! Or did you forget about the lives he took in Westopolis?"_ Tower calmly argued. "We didn't. But we know that the Black Arms took billions more, and that they're the ones pulling the strings. If we cut the ribbons, Shadow may be persuaded to turn on his makers." Argued Sonic. Tower still stood at attention, flinching his eyes in a grim way. He was still not convinced at Sonic's strategy or empathy. _"I'm afraid that isn't an option. Shadow has killed many people willingly. Not just in Westopolis, but long before that… on the ARK."_ He said. Amy was just about ready to interject. This man had some nerve to accuse Shadow of something he couldn't have done. However, Espio spoke up. "I figured something was up with your behavior, commander. Something tells me that this vendetta against Shadow is far more personal than a simple invasion. It's way more…" he said. Tower glanced at the ninja. He knew that Espio had trespassed onto his base and probably stole some important details about Shadow.

"_Sharp Intel as ever, chameleon. You're right. This is more personal to me than you realize. You see, I was on the Space Colony ARK fifty years ago with my family… a family I lost, thanks to him…" _Tower explained, _"Maria Robotnik was like a sister to me. My mother died from undisclosed medical conditions a year beforehand, and so my father was unable to make me an older sibling. We played a lot as children. One day, I stumbled upon Professor Robotnik's lab when I wasn't supposed to. There, I saw the professor create that… monstrosity, with that Black Alien! I couldn't tell anyone what I saw. I was scared; scared that if I said something, they would try to detain me. Or that my family wouldn't be allowed to work with Maria…"_

"_My father was Maria's primary doctor and physician. He would do daily check-ups on her, but she also seemed… uneasy when coming out. She never said why, but she was always happy to be with me. Until Shadow started hanging out with her more often. That's when I got worried, that he would do something horrible. And I was right…" _Tower continued, clenching his fist, _"November 18, 1965. The day they raided the ARK. I heard screams and gunshots from the labs nearby, so I ran away. I needed to find my father before it was too late. Then I saw Shadow and Maria run out of my father's lab. When I looked in, I saw it completely wrecked… and my father dead. Shadow… he murdered him, then took Maria… and she died too. That monster… took everything from me…!" _At this point, Tower's voice was starting to crack, and tears of anger began falling from his face. Sonic and friends fell silent, some of them sympathetic to the commander. "I can understand your hatred in some ways, Commander. Losing your family is a hard pill to swallow. But holding a grudge that long isn't good for anyone, and Shadow isn't the enemy here." Said Sonic.

"_That's easy for someone like you to say, Sonic. If you saw him take everything you loved away, you would feel what I feel: the need to rid that monster from this world!"_ argued Tower. "With all due respect, Commander Tower, I don't think a simple grudge is enough justification for withdrawing men from top priority areas, or being complacent in the attempted murder of witnesses. Some of whom that aren't even what humans would consider legal adults, particularly Charmy and Cream." Tails spoke up. Rouge was thankful that Tails at the least was being civil in this argument. _"I hoped that we wouldn't have to resort to that, but those kids should know the dangers of being with such a dangerous creature."_ Tower spoke, not showing the least bit of empathy. Amy was just about to shout, but then there was a loud blare on GUN's line. Tails' computer was also going crazy. That could not be good. _"Commander! About ten thousand Blacks Arms life signs detected… 20 miles Southwest of Central City! And they've taken over every airwave at the moment!"_ Said a GUN soldier. Just then, all the monitors changed with some black and red static. Then they cleared to show Black Doom. He was about to make a deadly important announcement.

"_Hmhmhmhm… greetings, people of Earth! I am sure you are already well-acquainted with us, but allow me to give you a more proper introduction. I am Black Doom, leader and emissary of the Black Arms! And we have come to liberate your world of the plague that rots it: yourselves!"_ declared Black Doom, _"For two thousand years, we have passed by your planet, gazing at it's splendor, but glaring at it's poison. You humans are pathetic. Your pride, greed, and avarice have been the seeds for many of the problems that poison your society: War. Fathom. Poverty. Greed. Superiority. Death. Politics. They are what drives your kind to kill and betray your own, to believe you are superior. But now, that ends…_

"_We are here to give you all that you desire in a vow of prosperity. Tomorrow, you worthless creatures will meet your ultimate end. Any attempts to resist will be futile and result in your preemptive demise! Accept your fates, incompetent creatures. As of today, this planet is under the control of the Black Arms. Now, we shall begin by exterminating all the world's leaders that dare to defy me! Beginning with the United Federation—Central City shall be the first today! On the morrow, you will all be ours to conquer! So sleep soundly in your beds tonight… for judgement falls upon you at first light!"_ Black Doom laughed as the connection ended. Cream hid behind Amy, shaking in fear. The rest were glaring in anger, clenching their fists and gritting their teeth. Several large blips were shown across the radar as large airborne vessels. "Well we're in the shitter now!" said Knuckles.

Tails got to his computer and put up satellite feeds of the incoming ships. They saw a fleet of strange floating ruins with bird-like patterns. These temples were unlike anything they had seen before. "There's at least a dozen of those ruins… they're all headed for Central City, and they're carrying enough firepower to level the capital!" he said. Rouge gasped at the sight of them. "Shit… this may have been my fault…" she said. "Lemme guess, those ruins had treasure and you set off traps trying to get it?" said Knuckles. Rouge looked at her rival. "Lucky guess, dipshit. Those temples had some shiny jewels. Tried nabbing them… and it caused the ground to rumble. Guess those were the power sources…" she admitted. Tower sighed in exasperation. What was he going to do with her? _"Commander, we've located Shadow! He's onboard the Vast Nazca ruins with the Black Arms!"_ said a GUN soldier on the other line. Amy gasped in shock. She thought that Shadow had moved away from the aliens. After all, he disobeyed Black Doom and seemed to want to honor Maria's dying wish. Sonic looked to her in a sad way. He could only imagine the thoughts going through her now.

"Eggman detected! Currently flying overhead to Central City, opposite Black Arms!" announced Omega. True to his word, Tails picked up large readings of Eggman mechs and ships. He was sending in the Egg Fleet to deal with this. "Oh great, like we needed more problems!" said Sonic. Eggman had picked the worst possible time to try something like this. _"We have no time to waste! We must engage the Black Arms and Dr. Eggman at once! But we need to plan accordingly."_ Said Tower. "That is the first thing you said today that is coming out your mouth and not your ass, Commander! Let's get busy!" said Sonic, earning a glare from Tower. Amy looked at the situation in sadness. She hoped that GUN was just pulling her leg. She couldn't bare the thought of losing Shadow to evil…

* * *

**9:55 AM – SOMEWHERE ABOVE THE EASTERN UNITED FEDERATION**

The Black Arms fleet was flying high over the skies of the United Federation. They did not shy away from their intentions. Central City would be burned asunder and the Earth would be theirs to claim. The Black Arms had four Chaos Emeralds already, and with three more, they would be invincible. Black Doom stood on the deck of the flagship of his unusual air fleet. Alongside him was Shadow, standing at the edge with arms crossed as his quills stood up from the wind in it, and Charmy Bee, looking in awe of the view from up top. Doom could not believe he had to go another day of this pest with Shadow. The only thing refraining him from killing him on the spot was Shadow's apparent fondness in the bug.

"I think the humans got my message loud and clear. My immaculate address went well. Did it not, Shadow?" he asked the hedgehog. Shadow just nodded. He didn't really care about the purpose of Black Doom's invasion. All that mattered to him was keeping Amy safe and beating Sonic. He thought maybe the remaining emeralds would be in the city. But he also remembered something important: Amy lived in Central City. If the Black Arms attacked, they could end up destroying her home. Worse, if she or Cream were home, they would probably be killing them. His mind drifted off to doubt. Maybe Black Doom was playing him for a fool. The only way this could work out is if he and Charmy got the girls out before the aliens could do too much damage. However, a fleet this big could prove to be difficult. He needed to buy time somehow.

"Is something amiss, Shadow?" asked Black Doom. He could sense something was wrong. Shadow needed to find a good bluff. "Just taking the sights before we fuck over the capital. By the way, I bet no one expected these hunks of rock to actually fly. How'd you get it here anyway?" he asked. His change of the subject seemed to work. "I transported this brilliant fleet of flying fortresses to this planet over two thousand years ago. Back then, humankind was a far different species. Less intelligent, too soft… I hid the temples among their surroundings and departed until the day that it would be right to lift them." Doom explained. This was another shock for Shadow and Charmy. "Wait. Did you say two thousand years?!" exclaimed Charmy. "This is far from our first visit. We have passed by this star system so many times, I dare not keep count." Said Black Doom. Charmy got a little uneasy. Just how long have they been plotting this invasion exactly? "So why wait so long to get these babies up and running?" asked Shadow. "Like I said, the timing was not right. So we hid them in plain sight… until now. Now, we have the perfect killing machines, ready to impose terror in unimaginable ways!" laughed Doom.

Shadow needed to act now. "About that… I been thinking. We should delay the attack for an hour or two." He said. Black Doom gleered over to the hedgehog. "What is wrong, Shadow? Surely you are not getting cold feet?" He asked. "Hardly. But maybe you don't realize that Amy, who you claim to want to help me protect, _lives in the fucking capital!_" Said Shadow, bluntly. "Well, then she will have to find a new place of lodging." Said Doom, apathetically. Charmy was just about to burst right at the alien. Shadow knew it too. He held the little bee back a bit and shook his head to him. He could potentially lose Amy but he was not losing Charmy. That's when he got an idea. "I was actually wondering we take a detour. There's an even bigger prize we could net on a place called Angel Island…" he said. "Oh? And what would that be?" asked Black Doom. "The Master Emerald." Shadow smirked.

Charmy looked at Shadow with great shock. He was taking a gambit by not just further endangering the world, but also in pissing off Knuckles. Shadow winked to the bee. Charmy was suddenly getting what Shadow was trying to do. "What is this Master Emerald exactly?" asked Black Doom. "A larger emerald which controls the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. It rests on a floating island in the sky. If we could obtain it, and then the remaining three Chaos Emeralds, we would be invincible! Not even those humans would stop us!" Shadow decreed with a smirk. Black Doom was liking what he heard. He laughed in dark glee. "My, Shadow… what a splendid prize that would be! Very well… I shall send my four fastest ships, one in each direction, to this Angel Island and retrieve the Master Emerald!" he said. The alien overlord vanished into the ground to seemingly give the command, leaving the two Mobians alone to grin in pleasure. Shadow's plan seemed to have worked. "Sucker…" he whispered.

"Awesome sauce, Shad! Looks like he fell for it! But ya think it's worth pissing Knuckles off?" asked Charmy. "Let that dumbass fume. I'd prefer to have him whine like a bitch than to see the girls be in shallow graves." Said Shadow. Charmy nodded but something bothered him. "Do you think Black Doom is really gonna go through it though?" he asked. "To be honest, not entirely, considering he said he would only send four ships to Angel Island. But while he's busy, it's best we get in touch with the girls." Shadow said, pulling out his phone. Charmy gave him Amy's cell phone number and the Ultimate Life Form gave his beloved a quick call.

* * *

**10:09 AM – TAILS' WORKSHOP**

The Black Arms fleet was fast approaching Central City. GUN and Team Sonic had to think of a strategy to quickly deal with the alien threat. Fortunately, 'quickly' was Sonic's main mantra. Tails put up a holographic map of the Vast Nazca fleet and it's trajectory. "Alright. This is the Black Arms current course. By my calculations, it should be less than an hour before they reach Central City. It will be less than ten minutes before they come into contact with the Egg Fleet." Said Tails. _"I've already sent a small squad to escort President Connery to safety. When he arrives at our base, we begin evacuation for the rest of the civilians. As for the attack, I am sending our air fleet full of our best soldiers and Droid units to intercept the vessels and Black Arms. They will make short work of them and that hedgehog."_ Explained Tower. Rouge and Sonar believed it was their cue to return to base. "Wait, Commander! What about the innocent people that live there?" asked Cream. _"I understand your concern, kid, but the president takes priority. If he dies, so does the country's morale. We must ensure he survives before all others!" _answered Tower.

Sonic glared at the screen. Now Tower seemed to be grasping at straws to justify his actions, even if the president's life was important. "There's still the matter of bringing the fleet down though. These ruins are over two thousand years old. We don't know what kind of defenses or firepower these ships have!" said Knuckles. "Well, if Rouge is to be believed, the temples ascended when she activated their power source. If we can find and destroy it, those temples would collapse and crash back onto the surface." Suggested Tails. _"Exactly what I was thinking. I'll send our troops up there to destroy the power sources. That should cripple, if not destroy, the Black Arms forces. But we need you guys to back us up!" _said Tower. Sonic rolled his eyes. Of course they would need him and his pals to fight his battles. "And what of Dr. Eggman?" asked Espio. _"He's low priority. You can take down his forces if you need to, but we will not engage unless Eggman forces us to. Our sole priority is on Shadow and his alien friends—" _explained the commander. That was when Amy couldn't take it anymore. She had enough of Shadow being singled out.

"WILL YOU STOP SHAMING SHADOW FOR EVERYTHING THEY DO, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE?!" she yelled. Everyone gawked at Amy. They knew how temperamental she was, but they never thought she would consider yelling at the commander of GUN. "Chances of poor result on both sides: 1000%" Omega said as bluntly as possible. Tower glared at Amy in disgust. _"I'm sorry, Sonic. I think there may have been some static interference on my end. What did your girlfriend just call me?"_ he asked in a stern tone. "Okay, first off: I am _not_ Sonic's girlfriend. I never was! And secondly… I think you heard me loud and clear, dickwad!" Any responded. Tails quickly hid underneath the table. He wanted no part in this. _"You have a lot of nerve to call me that, you little bitch! I can easily throw you into the dirtiest, sleaziest, most unsafe prison on Earth for declaring such blasphemy on me!"_ yelled Tower. "HAH! You think any prison is gonna hold me?! If anyone should go to prison, it's you Tower! For someone with such high moral standards, you sure as shit love using cold-blooded murder as a shitty excuse to justify hate!" said Amy, "I don't know if Shadow really did kill your dad, and you know what? I don't give a rat's ass! Because I doubt even he would be proud to see you risking and even killing thousands of innocent people, _just cuz they sympathize with one hedgehog THAT YOU DON'T KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT!_"

Rouge was forewarned by Omega how bad this would end, and he was not joking. Each passing second and each word being spilled out made this all the more worse and all the more awkward. She had job security despite being Shadow's friend, but if this kept up, she may not have it for long. "Hey Ames, you may wanna cool it before you say something you'll regret later…" she said. It turned out to be a bad idea. "I don't regret a single thing that is coming out of my mouth, _slut_! Because unlike you, I actually give a shit about Shadow!" yelled Amy. "Excuse me? I been doing everything I can to keep Shadow's mental health intact!" Rouge replied. "Is that why you haven't told him his past? Why you never tried talking to him when this invasion started?! _Why you favored his keeping his dick warm and his heart ice cold?! DON'T YOU ACT LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT SHADOW, WHEN I KNOW YOU DON'T!_" screamed Amy. Now this was getting uncomfortable for everyone in here.

Amy then turned over to Omega. "And you, rust bucket! Shadow's the reason you even still function! And yet, your focus is on Eggman and not him! Where the hell were you when those Shadow Androids were kicking his ass?! Why didn't either of you tell him about them in the first place?!" she exclaimed. "I told you, Shadow's interests do not concern me. I will not engage in his personal affairs." He replied. "That's a big load of shit! Shadow should be your biggest concern, not your petty little bitch fits!" she yelled. Rouge was looking more and more awkward. She knew Omega was the absolute last being in this room you wanted to see angry, and Amy was bordering dangerously close. "How about I use my hammer app to break some sense into that—" she was cut off by the ringing of her phone. Amy looked at it and saw a number that she didn't recognize. It was probably another scam caller. Usually she would ignore it, but she needed to blow off some steam. She answered it while still glaring at Omega. "What do you want, asshole?" she asked. _"Just to taste yours, Rose."_ Said a voice she recognized. Her eyes widened when she heard it. "Shadow?!"

Everyone looked over to Amy in astonishment. Shadow was actually calling her, and impeccably timed as well. It seemed a little too convenient for them. "How the hell did you get this number?" Amy asked. _"I can't explain, Amy, and I don't have much time. Black Doom is on his way to Central City. He claims that he'll give you amnesty if I help him, but I don't know if he'll hold up his end of the deal. He just sent some of his ships to Angel Island to get the Master Emerald, but they probably won't be long."_ He explained. "You're helping them get the Master Emerald too?! Shadow, what are you thinking?! I thought you were done with Black Doom!" she yelled. Knuckles was not happy to hear this. _"Like I said, he's promised me your life in exchange for my help. I can't risk losing you, Amy! I…. look, just take Cream and get out! I'll find you as soon as I'm able!"_ said Shadow. Amy paused a bit, looking at everyone around her, but shook her head and spoke up before Shadow could hang up. "Shadow, Eggman's fleet is headed your way. GUN will be deploying there too! I'm going up there to get you out before you get hurt, so hang tight, okay?" she said. Tower was almost appalled. How can she still sympathize with this monster even after all he's done?

"_No, Amy! Stay out of this! I do not need you getting hurt!"_ Shadow argued. "This isn't up for debate, Shadow! I'm not sitting back and letting you kill or die! I'm heading up there with Sonic and the others, and nothing you say or do is gonna change my mind-!" she replied. _"Wait. You mean you're with Sonic right now?"_ he asked, cutting her off. Amy should have probably worded her proclamation a bit better. Amy's face turned to a frown when he said that. Now she was afraid she doomed them both. "Y-Yeah… Cream and I are safe. But I'm having Sonic and Tails get up there to help you!" she said, hoping to salvage it. _"Don't waste your time. Just stay there and stay safe. And if he does anything to hurt you again… I'll fucking kill him. Good-bye."_ Replied Shadow as he hung up. Amy looked at her phone in distraught. She may have pushed Shadow further away, and now she would probably be cursed to accept a hedgehog that she has outgrown. _"I've wasted enough time hearing this. Rouge, Sonar! Return to base! We're beginning the assault immediately!"_ Tower commanded. The two girls saluted as the call cut off. Sonar looked back at Espio, who looked at her with sadness and disappointment. He understood that she had a duty to fulfill, but they both wished it was a more noble one.

"Hold it you two! You ain't goin' anywhere!" said Sonic. The GUN agents stopped and looked right at Sonic. "Sorry, big blue. But my orders come straight from the top, so we gotta do what he says." Said Rouge, "…but doesn't mean we have to listen." Sonic smirked hearing the bat's shift in tone. "Good answer. Cuz I say fuck this guy! We're taking down Eggman _and _helping Shadow!" he said. Amy shot up in shock. She really couldn't believe her ears. He was really going to help Shadow, even after knowing how the black hedgehog felt? It was too good to be true. "Sonic?" she questioned. "You didn't really think I was just gonna let GUN just up and shoot Shadow, did ya, Ames? He may not like me, but I am not letting that bastard die! Not when he has so much to live for!" said Sonic, "Besides, you clearly dig him, so that's good enough for me."

Amy was almost shedding tears of happiness. Sonic was sticking up for her and her true lover, allowing them his blessing like a friend. She went from hating Sonic for rejecting her love, to admiring Sonic for endorsing her relationship with his rival. Tails stood up from the table and stood at attention with Sonic. "Egg-head may not be priority one in this war, but we all know that whoever wins is gonna nuke Central City. So we're gonna need to take down both air fleets! Here's the plan: Tails and I are gonna head two squads of five. Tails's team is gonna bring down the Egg Fleet, and my team is gonna help destroy the Vast Nazca ruins!" Sonic said. "I will destroy Eggman and take my rightful place!" declared Omega. Tails was not stupid enough to argue. "What I was thinking. Omega, Knuckles, you both are with me. The other two… well I'll just take whoever Sonic doesn't want." He said.

"Heh. Well, I think I know who I want. But I wanna know if they do... Amy, Cream. I know the two care about Shadow or thinking highly of him. But I can't make either of you do something you may not wanna do, or could get hurt in. This isn't like one of Eggman's lame-brain schemes. This is some serious shit. So if ya wanna back out at all… do it now and I can send ya back home." Said Sonic. Amy looked at Sonic with fierce determination in her eyes. Cream looked a bit scared but lowered her eyes in similar fashion. "I told Shadow that I wasn't going to sit back and watch him die… and I meant it. I don't know if Cream wants to… but I do! I love Shadow… maybe I always did. And I want him to know that by protecting him!" said Amy. Cream looked up and nodded. "Mr. Shadow is such a good person when he wants to be, and Charmy really cares about him. So I want to help both of them!" said Cream. Sonic smiled happily. He had a feeling those two would choose to help out. "Alright. Then it's settled. And for my last two… I'm choosing Espio and Sonar!" he said.

"Okay. Guess that means I get Rouge and Vector." Said Tails. Rouge felt a bit offended that she wasn't selected to help out her longtime friend. "Do you really think I'm _that_ bad a friend to Shadow that you won't even let me in on this assignment?" she asked. "YES!" shouted everyone else sans Omega. She turned to the big red robot for some kind of positive answer. His response was a flat one: "Affirmative." He said to an annoyed Rouge. "Regardless, how are we all going to get up there to assist?" asked Espio. Tails grinned, crossing his arms in confidence. "I got my own ship for that… the Blue Typhoon!" he said. Minutes later, he led the group down to a secret basement. Inside there was a hangar, with a large white and blue vessel that looked similar in scale to the Egg Carrier. The deck was akin to the long runway that Tails had, even down to the palm trees. It was almost like a spaceship. "Behold, the Blue Typhoon! I figured that at some point, we may need to carry more passengers than the ones that the Tornado can hold, or we may have to go into space again. So I built this baby just after the Metal Sonic battle!" he boasted.

"Always thinking ahead. That a boy Tails! Is it all prepped and ready?" asked Sonic. "Yup! I thought about using a Chaos Emerald to power it up, but I was able to replicate the energy with the Chaos Drives that power the GUN mechs. Now let's get moving!" said Tails. Sonic and his merry band of Freedom Fighters boarded the new craft. Within a few minutes, Tails started it up and prepared liftoff. A massive hangar door covered in granite opened up and Tails began a countdown. After ten, the Blue Typhoon was up in the air, jetting forward towards the oncoming battle. As Tails punched up a map of the planet and the battle scene they were walking into, Amy stepped off the bridge and onto the runway, looking at the skies. She had hoped they weren't too late.

'_Hang in there, Shadow… we're coming to save you! I'm not losing you again!'_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_(A/N: Well, that was murder on my fingers! I sincerely hope everyone is liking my take on Shadow's events, and how I'm fleshing out with scenes of Sonic and pals. I wanted to break some stereotypes seen in ShadAmy fanfics where Sonic is a jerkass trying to get Amy back all the time, or that Sonic doesn't really care. The latter has been particuarly annoying in the recent games, but that's an argument for another day. I considered having a couple scenes with the president, but he really has n major impact on the story, so I thought it was pointless. Anyway, hope ya guys liked it! Sky Troops will be next time, and we'll be near the home stretch! See ya then!)_


	9. Chapter 8: Operation Sky Troops

_(A/M: Hey guys! I know it's been a while. I started this chapter in May and it's already September. I apologize for the long delays, but my interests and focus has been sporadically changing up. This year has simply taken a toll on me, so most of my focus has been on my real life job. It will especially be evident in the last few paragraphs of this chapter. Also, I know I already made Amy 17, but I am now retconning her to be 18 so as to get away with what will happen in a couple chapters. Sorry about that. Either way, please enjoy!)_

* * *

**The Miracle of Love**

**Chapter 8: Operation Sky Troops**

**DISCLAIMER: This fan fiction contains instances of profanity, extreme violence, nightmare-inducing imagery, and sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. **

**All characters and settings are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

**11:12 AM – VAST NAZCA FLEET**

Shadow had not moved from his position atop Black Doom's unique airship. He saw little reason to, knowing the resistance that was on his way. Dr. Eggman had taken Doom's declaration of war a bit too far and was sending his Egg Fleet to deal with them. No doubt they were on their way to intercept, as were GUN. Fortunately, Amy and Cream were safe and sound away from the city and therefore battle. But he couldn't shake his own insecurities away. His fear that Amy went back to that blue punk Sonic. The one that caused his amnesia in the first place. It was unforgivable, what Sonic did. When they crossed paths again, he would not lose to that bastard again. Charmy was just glad that his new girlfriend was safe and sound. Black Doom ascended from the floor. His army was approaching Central City, and soon the end of humanity. "In due time, these worthless vermin will no longer poison this universe with their presence. After we level this city, we can continue our search for the remaining emeralds." He said. Shadow just nodded. He was second guessing Maria's promise now. All that mattered to him now was Amy, even if she didn't love him back.

"Heeeey, we got company!" yelled Charmy. Shadow looked ahead of the skies before him and saw an entire mass of fish-like airships. He and Charmy recognized this as the Egg Fleet, headed by a larger peculiar battleship: the Egg Carrier. "Looks like Amy wasn't joking about the doctor coming after us. He must be sending all the ships that wasn't blown up in our last battle." Said Shadow. Black Doom chuckled. "Do these pitiful fools really believe they can stop us?" he asked. Shadow looked over and saw what appeared to be GUN airships closing in on them as well. They were not outnumbered, but they were sitting ducks at this point. "Shadow. These humans are attempting to stop us, they wish to kill your rose. You will not let that happen, will you?" said Black Doom. "Hell fucking no!" Shadow responded. Black Doom chucked at Shadow's answer. "Good answer. All hands, battle stations! Prepare to destroy any enemy unit, man or machine, that comes within your line of sight! Leave none alive!" he gave the command to his troops, then turned to Shadow. "Shadow, I trust you know what to do… do not fail me!"

Shadow nodded and jumped down, Charmy following close by. Now was his time to do some serious damage to both enemy parties. Shadow ran through a loop-the-loop on a temple and dash-jumped to the next one. In mere moments, an Eggman battleship appeared before the ruins, and several Badniks were sent down from the ships onto the Vast Nazca temples, or into the sky to deal with the Black Hawks. The Black Warriors took to their stations and engaged the robots. Shadow decided it was a good time to get involved and kick ass. He jumped into action, throwing hard punches and kicks that shattered the Egg Pawns in only a few blows. Then he took out his auto rifle and unloaded an endless magazine at incoming Egg Flappers and Motorbugs. Charmy charged at the robots and smashed some with his stinger. However, as some of the troops were done, the two felt a rumbling on the floating temple. One of Eggman's battleships was firing at them.

Shadow turned over and saw a Black Arms cannon unmanned. A soldier tried to get aboard it, but was struck down by an Egg Pawn. Shadow jumped onto the cannon husk and fired at the battleship. Though Eggman's cannons were powerful, the Black Arms cannons were more resilient. In a few shots, the battleship was destroyed. "One down, about a dozen to go." He said. Charmy flew around in celebration, but Shadow knew they couldn't celebrate just yet. Just out the corner of his eye he noticed several fighter jets and helicopters lifting off from the GUN ship. They would be finished if they didn't move. Shadow and Charmy rushed off and jumped to the next vessel, which spotted an interior temple. Just as he walked up, several GUN troops and droids dropped down onto the temple. Luckily, they didn't seem to notice him because they turned opposite the Ultimate Life Form and into the temple.

"Squad STH-06 reporting in! We've landed aboard the Vast Nazca armada!" said one soldier. _"Copy that. Remember, those green orbs are what's powering those ruins. Set the demolition charges on them and those temples will descend into the land below! But proceed with caution. We don't know what surprised these temples have…" _said Commander Tower. "Roger that! Okay men, let's do this!" said the soldier, leading his men in. Shadow and Charmy crept behind them, but not attacking just yet. They wanted to keep the element of surprise for now. The insides of the temple was dark, with only small red lighting and a big green glow in the center of the room. There were also statues resembling the Black Oaks towards the entrance. As the troops ran past, Shadow couldn't help but notice the lack of Black Arms guards in this room. As well as the fact that the statues seemed to be moving a bit.

Suddenly, the statues began cracking. When the soldiers turned around, the statues broke, revealing two Black Oaks residing within them the entire time. The monsters roared to the shock of the troops, who fired off their guns, to little effect. The Black Oaks smashed their weapons down, dismembering all but two of the troops. One Black Oak grabbed one of them and began devouring him from the head up. The last soldier kept firing off his weapon until Shadow jumped up, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling out his entire spine, then piercing it through his chest. "Spineless cunts." He said, walking past the Black Arms and approaching the jewel in the middle of the room. It was a glowing spherical emerald jewel, emanating a strange energy that not even Shadow could describe. Charmy thought it was very shiny and touched it. He felt some strange evil energy flowing through him. A moment later, he stopped and backed off, freaked out. "This thing's creepy as shit. I don't like it… like, at all! We oughta blow it up!" he suggested.

Shadow shook his head. If he did that, Black Doom would surely find out and potentially harm Amy. He had enough to worry about her as is, he did not need his temporary boss be another one. "Just ignore it. It's not of any concern to us anyway." He said. "Not even Amy…?" Charmy asked. Shadow glanced over to his buddy. He didn't want to have this talk right now. "Why do you think I'm still following him? Whether or not he keeps his word, I feel one thing will be constant. If I disobey him, Black Doom could potentially hurt Amy as punishment. I can't let that happen. I made a promise to not let anything happen to her, and that is one vow I intend to keep!" he said. "You really think Amy's gonna want you any when the Earth is fucked and you're the reason for it? She'll definitely wanna run back to Sonic if ya go through with it." Charmy said. Shadow looked at the youngling. He was taking in what he said and was not taking it lightly. Perhaps Amy could loathe him if she found he was the cause for her home and friends' destruction. That wouldn't be a future he would want. But he had to rack his brain here. He couldn't protect Amy and the Earth at once… could he?

"Maybe you're right… but I'm afraid of what would happen to her. I lost Maria before, I do not want to lose Amy too. Besides, it's not like I can just shoot or punch this crystal and it'll just shatter!" said Shadow, smacking the orb with his fist without looking to demonstrate. To his shock, though, when his fist connected, the force was so strong it completely shattered it into pieces. Shadow and Charmy blinked in bewilderment. "Huh. I stand corrected." Said the black hedgehog. That's when the rumbling happened. The Black Oaks turned to Shadow and glared angrily at him. The Ultimate Life Form grinned, then ran off with Charmy flying after. The Black Oaks were unable to catch up as Shadow jumped out, Charmy serving as his jetpack from the falling temple and flying over to a platform in the sky. It just dawned on Shadow what he inadvertently just did. Black Doom would not be pleased.

"I may have just doomed Amy…" he said. "Whaaat? Since when have you ever been scared of anything dude? You're too cool to let anything stop ya or tell ya what to do! Or did ya forget when ya told Doom to piss off?" Charmy reminded. Shadow shot over to him. He remembered that it wasn't just Amy's life that was at stake, it was Charmy's as well. The young bee was taking a big gambit by being with him through all this. He was a lot braver than he gave him credit for. Shadow looked at him, smiling in determination. He was right. He couldn't let his fear stop him no matter what. He was not going to be cuddly with GUN, but he would do everything it took to save Amy. "You're right, Charmy. I can't let fear stop me. I'll keep Amy safe _and_ happy… so how about we fuck with everyone here?" he said. "Hell yeah!" shouted Charmy.

The Ultimate Life Form rushed off onto the next set of ruins with the bee following him. There, they found Espio and a teal fox with a plasma gun fighting off a group of Badniks to the teeth. Shadow pulled out his Flash Shot and blasted the robots to scrap. Espio and Sonar turned to Shadow, who looked at them with some hesitance. While he didn't count Espio as his enemy, he didn't fully trust him, nor the new arrival here. "Shadow, Charmy I'm glad to see you both safe." Said Espio. "What are you doing here, Espio?" asked Shadow. "Here to take these hunks of rock down!" said Sonar. Shadow glared at her a bit. "Special Agent Sonar the Fennec. My orders _were _to kill you on sight…" she said. It didn't take long for Shadow to realize she was with GUN. "And now…?" he asked her. "I'm going to help you. Us both, Amy, Cream, and Sonic…" she answered. Shadow blinked at the mentions of his love and rival. "Amy's here? With Sonic?! Dammit, I told her not to bother!" he cussed. "Like always, she ignored common sense and followed her heart." Espio said.

Shadow looked a bit dismayed at what he said. He would never believe Amy had that much faith and love for him that she was willing to go in the middle of a warzone just to find him. Then again, she did sneak onto Prison Island to save Sonic, so he shouldn't be too surprised. "Sonic… that son of a bitch…!" he uttered. The thought of him sickened the black Hedgehog to no end. He had already hurt Amy once before and almost killed Shadow. He wasn't going to do it again! "Where is he now?!" Shadow asked Espio. "We don't know. Everyone separated once we got up here. Tails and the others are dealing with Eggman now." Espio replied. "That makes it easier for me. I just have GUN to worry about…" mused Shadow. He started dashing off into the distance, leaving Espio and Sonar to chase after. They needed to tell Shadow about Eggman's deception before it was too late. When they entered another temple, they saw GUN droids killing Black Arms guards left and right. Shadow thought it was kind of funny how the robots were more helpful than the human soldiers. Then one Gun Hunter turned around and noticed the Ultimate Life Form. It aimed its plasma rifle at the hedgehog, but Shadow hit homing attacks on it and the other droids to take them down, then steal their weapons. They had missile launchers, Gatling guns, and even a phase plasma rifle.

Sonar jumped up and blasted the green jewel with her plasma gun, shattering it to bits. The gang jumped out the temple and moved to the next ruins, which was out in the open and attacked from both sides by an Eggman battleship and a GUN airship. Most of GUN's focus was on the Black Arms, they had little interest in Eggman's forces. The Black Warriors were unable to micromanage with two armies reigning down on them. Espio decided to leave Eggman to his own devices, but Shadow couldn't pass the chance to fuck with GUN. He dashed up to one of the ruins' defense cannons, throwing the Black Warrior using it off and began reigning cannon fire onto the human military ship. It was more resilient than Eggman's armada, not going down in a few shots. In addition, he had problems with the air force shooting at them with bullets and missiles. Just then, several Black Hawks began engaging the fighter jets, which gave Shadow the opening he needed to fire one last blast at the ship, destroying it.

"Hmph. See you next winter, shitheads." He said before turning at the Eggman battleship. Espio had already dealt with the Black Arms soldiers and Sonar was prepared to destroy the green gem above them. She still couldn't believe she was indirectly helping Shadow kill her fellow soldiers and agents. The Egg Ship's cannons was crippling the temple, causing it to rumble a bit. Sonar lost her footing and was teetering on the edge of the temple. Espio grabbed her arm before things got worse. Shadow wasted little time getting to the cannon and prepared to shoot the battleship. However, before he could, the battleship began exploding out of nowhere. Shrapnel and scrap remains fell from the sky as Shadow looked on in confusion. _"Eggman battleship destroyed!"_ said a robotic voice over Espio's communicator. Shadow recognized it instantly. "Omega?!" he exclaimed. _"Affirmative. Engaging next battleship with Rouge and three meatbags."_ Said Omega. The Ultimate Life Form smiled a bit. He was glad that his friends were watching his back. Shadow looked ahead and saw a blue streak running through several of the temples. He crossed his eyes in anger. Sonic was just ahead.

Espio noticed that look and ran to him. "Shadow, there is something you must know! Eggman is lying – Sonic had nothing to do with your amnesia!" he pleaded. His pleas fell on deaf ears. "Do you have any proof of this? Or did that blue motherfucker just expect you to take your word at face value?" asked Shadow. Espio looked at the hedgehog with sincerity. "Sonic would not lie to us about something like this. I give you my word…" he said. "These are your words, not his. You weren't there to witness what happened so don't defend what you don't know about! I don't distrust you, but I will not let him hurt me or anyone else again! Not even _her_." Said Shadow. Espio widened his eyes ever so slightly. Charmy looked back at his fellow detective in sadness. Shadow ran off intent on getting to the bottom of this. Espio tried to argue, but Shadow was gone already. This was bad. Shadow refused to listen to what he had to say, and Black Doom was no doubt relishing in the in-fighting. "Amy, this is Espio… we have a problem!" Espio said in his communicator.

Shadow rushed off from ruins to ruins in pursuit of the blue streak. The minute he saw it, he ignored all his surroundings. The jewels, battleships, enemy forces—they all became low priority to him. Only finding and stopping Sonic mattered to him. "Shadow, hold up! Slow down and think! We been missing a lot of shit!" Charmy called out. "There's little time to think, Charmy! That bastard needs to pay for what he did!" said Shadow. "What if Espio's telling the truth? Maybe Sonic didn't do what Eggman said he did! Can you really trust him?!" Charmy argued. But Shadow was unwilling to listen. "Even if he didn't, Sonic needs to pay… for putting his trust in the humans, and for hurting others…" he said. Charmy gasped. Now he understood what Shadow was really trying to do. The black hedgehog pressed on, jumping onto another temple occupied by GUN troops. There he saw him: the blue bane of his existence. Sonic unleashed a fury of homing attacks on the Black Warriors. The troops fired off their bazookas which blew up the Black Oaks. "That's another secure! Hey, you guys seen Shadow anywhere?" asked Sonic. "Not yet, Sonic. But thanks to you, we'll soon have this armada under six feet of shi—" said a soldier, before he was blown to bits.

The squad turned around and saw Shadow standing with a missile launcher in hand, locking on and firing at the remainder of them before any of them had a chance to counter. The two hedgehogs locked eyes, Shadow tossing his weapon over to Charmy. "I was wondering when you'd show up, blue…." Said Shadow. "Shad, glad I found ya… but I'm not glad at what you been doing." Replied Sonic. "You're in no position to be judging me after the shit you've done!" exclaimed Shadow. Sonic narrowed his eyes and circled around his black and red rival. "Look, Shadow… I didn't do anything! Eggman's bullshitting you so he can have you kill me!" he argued. "You're the one that's bullshitting me, Sonic! You think I'd let you lie to me and throw me to the wolves again?! Think again!" said Shadow. He was not listening to anything Sonic was saying. "Shadow, you don't wanna do this… hell, I don't wanna do this! I've always considered you my best rival. I don't wanna lose that…" Sonic pleaded. Shadow would have none of it. "Enough, Sonic! This ain't a game, and if it were… it's one you're losing!" he said. The black hedgehog took up a stance and threw a jump kick, which Sonic dodged easily. He could see Shadow couldn't be bargained or reasoned with this time.

"Alright, Shad. You wanna get edgy… let's get edgy dude! But don't think I'm proud of what I'm about to do…" said the blue hedgehog, curling into a ball and spinning at Shadow with incredible velocity. Shadow held him back with his hands, then kicked him into a wall. Sonic clinged to the wall and rushed back at Shadow with a punch, which Shadow caught effortlessly then elbowed him into the ground. Sonic got up before his rival could stomp on him and uppercut him into the ceiling. Sonic threw a fury of bicycle kicks to the Ultimate Life Form's chest, sending him through a wall and onto another ruins. He dove down to continue the fight. If he could wear Shadow down to a point he could listen, they may get somewhere…

* * *

**11:44 AM – EGG FLEET**

Tails was leading Rouge and the three big muscle guys of the group through ship to ship of Dr Eggman's armada, decimating anything they came across. Many of Eggman's robots stood in their way, mostly the E-2000 units. Omega was the one that pressed on further, rather unwisely though. The tinhead prioritized proving his superiority and messing with Eggman above all else. Rouge was amazed that she was able to complete any objectives while working with him. Vector smashed up the cannons and aerial forces while Knuckles took out the engines to each battleship. Some of the nearby ships were being blasted without their interference, no thanks to some unfriendly fire by the Black Arms. Tails was hoping that some of that was from Shadow.

"Hopefully, Shadow's not doing anything too stupid right now. We don't need GUN after us a second time from his shenanigans, and I don't need those aliens taking the Master Emerald." Mused Knuckles. "By the way, Knuckie. I notice you been away from Angel Island a lot. Hope you're still taking good care of _my_ emerald…" Rouge said flirtatiously. This ticked him off a little bit. "Listen, whore! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times: the Master Emerald isn't yours! It belongs to the Knuckles Clan of echidnas that have guarded and watched over it and Angel Island for millenia!" he yelled. "Blah blah blah! You and your stupid philosophical lineage bullshit. For a major hunk, red, you sure do love to bore a woman…" Rouge interjected. Knuckles started cussing at her that kickstarted yet another of their rather infamous arguments. Tails sighed in irritation and turned around but ended up saying nothing. In fact, he did nothing when he saw Rouge bending over to argue further, giving a melting smile at her curvy figure. His mid-teen hormones were overtaking him at a bad time. He always had a crush on Rouge, in spite of the age difference, and the years have made him really aware of how sexy she was. If he was only a few years older, Tails would not hesitate taking her treasure.

"Detecting rapid increase in kitsune's hormone levels." Noted Omega. Everyone looked at Tails oddly, who blushed profusely. The one silver lining to that was Knuckles and Rouge ending their argument to look at the kid. Rouge did have a soft smile as she looked at the young boy, understanding. He was young and going through puberty, after all. "Thank you for that bit of sensitive information, Omega." Said Vector. Knuckles cleared his throat and spoke up. "Well, if you must know, I can't leave the Master Emerald unguarded and out in the open at the altar. So I move it to the Hidden Palace Zone when I have to leave the island." He explained. "No offense, Knuckles, but last I checked, Eggman and his Hard-Boiled Heavies were able to break in and steal the Master Emerald fairly easily last time." Tails reminded. "Not this time. I refortified the palace's defenses since last time. And I've had zero thefts ever since." Said Knuckles. Tails was pleasantly surprised to see Knuckles actually using his head for once. "Learning from your mistakes… well played, Knuckles." He said.

"That's a first…" said Rouge, matter of factly. This pissed off Knuckles all over again. "Hey, I ain't as much a blockhead as you think, batslut!" he yelled. "Guess not, when you actually stop and use whatever you call a brain…" she replied smugly. "WHY YOU LITTLE…!" Knuckles was screaming at the top of his lungs. Tails figured their pause wouldn't last. Just like that, the two were back to their regular argument. Omega didn't have time for such foolishness and carried onwards to the next battleship. "This is gonna be a long day…" mused Vector. Tails nodded, then stopped to take in the lovely view that was Rouge the Bat. _'Silver lining: I get to… analyze my crush from a few more angles…'_ he thought, smirking.

* * *

**11:50 AM – VAST NAZCA ARMADA**

"Still no sign of Shadow…"

Amy had taken Cream with her when she split from Sonic, Espio, and Sonar. The two had one goal in mind: finding Shadow and stopping him from turning completely to Black Doom's side. Her last phone call with the black hedgehog got her on edge. He seemed to be deadset on killing Sonic and following Black Doom, in spite of his good intentions. She was damned if she would let that happen. However, in hindsight, Amy probably thought bringing Cream into this wasn't a wise idea. For the last 20 minutes, they had been running from the Black Arms across the ruins, Amy barely fighting them off with her hammer. While she had done her part in crushing the forces, Cream was too scared to act. These monsters were way different than the Badniks she was used to fighting. They were stronger, smarter, and way scarier looking. The ten-year-old was scared for her life.

Cream was cowering in the corner while Amy was fighting off the Black Warriors, who were getting the better of her. She only agreed to come aboard this mission to help Shadow, but didn't think of what would happen if she and Amy were cornered with the aliens. There was no sign of any GUN soldiers, not that it would have helped. The human soldiers would recognize her and Amy as friends of Shadow and would no doubt try to shoot them both on sight. The eighteen year old smashed the alien forces with her hammer, swinging away and crushing their skin and deflecting their gunshots. Amy charged forward at the Black Warriors with massive fury.

The pink hedgehog threw her hammer around, hitting them all hard. However, she did not count on them ganging up on her. Several of them came at her from all sides, firing off their weapons at her. Amy got blasted hard and fell to her knees in exhaustion. Cream looked on in horror. Her best friend was being overwhelmed by the aliens and she was too scared to do anything. The aliens surrounded the pink hedgehog. They looked down at the girl, snarling at their prey. Cream was now fearing for Amy's safety. No one was around to help her. The little bunny looked at her Chao, who seemed scared but wanting to help. Cream looked at him with brief surprise. But the young girl thought back to how brave Charmy was against the Shadow Androids the other night. He knew he was outclassed, yet still pushed on. Upon reflection, she realized she has dealt with danger before. What was she thinking not doing anything now?

Summoning the courage she had locked away, Cream jumped out of her hiding spot and kicked one of the aliens in the neck. The Black Warrior was barely nudged a few feet away, looking back at the child. Cream looked up scared but did her best not to show her fear to the creatures. "Leave my friends alone, you monsters!" she yelled. The Black Warriors turned over to her ready to attack. Cheese flew into action at once in a light blue streak of fury. The Chao dashed into the aliens, uppercutting them with great force, while Cream kicked their legs. Amy was able to recuperate while they were occupied and grabbed her hammer, swinging at them from the back and crushing them. The aliens collapsed in defeat, Amy running over to Cream in worry. "Cream, Cheese, are you okay?! That was seriously dangerous and reckless what you two did!" she said. "I'm a big girl, Amy. Besides, Cheese and I couldn't let you die like that!" said Cream. Amy looked at Cream seriously. She didn't like how Cream was easily throwing herself into danger, but then again Amy herself was no better.

"Look… just stay close to me and don't try anything reckless. We don't want to find any more trouble until we find Shadow!" said Amy. Unfortunately for her, trouble found them first. A few Black Oak giants stomped their way over to the girls, large clubs in hand. Amy raised her hammer in defiance but she knew she couldn't take those monsters on like this. Fearless though she was, she knew she was no match for them and Cream would be crushed in mere seconds if they faced them. The little rabbit knew this too, because she flapped her ears to start flying. "Amy, let's get out of here!" she said. "I'm with ya there!" said Amy. As the Black Oaks charged at them, Amy jumped up and clung to Cream's legs. Cream struggled a bit but was able to navigate the both of them out of the temple and into the sky before any Black Arms could catch them.

"Now to find Shadow!" said Amy, looking around the sky. Ships from all sides were taking heavy damage and going down in massive blazes. The girls looked around for any sign of what may be Shadow. "Please Shadow… please be okay!" Amy whispered. Just then, she got a message on her communicator. It was Espio. _"Amy, this is Espio. We have a problem…"_ he said ominously. "Espio, did you find Shadow?!" she asked. _"I did, but… I cannot get through to him. Eggman's lies have poisoned his judgment. He's probably fighting Sonic right now…" _answered Espio. Amy was not happy to hear this. She sulked a bit, sad that Shadow was growing further away from her reach. Cream knew she had to hurry. She and Cheese surveyed the airspace around them, looking for any sign of a black hedgehog. Cheese then noticed what appeared to be two streaks of blue and orange clashing with each other on a temple ahead of them. He shouted to the girls to try and get their attention.

"What is it, Cheese? Do you see Mr. Shadow?" asked Cream. Cheese nodded and rapidly pointed at the temple. The two saw what looked like Sonic and Shadow fighting on one of the Black Arms battleships. "There they are! Hopefully, Mr. Sonic can talk some sense into him…" said Cream. Amy wasn't having it. They needed to help Shadow and fast. "I can't take that chance. Cream, hurry and fly us over there! We have to save Shadow!" she said. "I'll do my best, Amy…!" responded Cream. She flapped her ears as fast as she could. She knew she had to get them to Shadow before he was lost forever.

Meanwhile, the fight between Sonic and Shadow was going less than favorably in either hedgehog's favor. The two were beating the absolute crap out of one another, throwing everything they had. Punches, kicks, spindashes, even tried to outrun one another. Shadow realized his guns weren't going to do him much good against Sonic anymore, so stopped using them and resorted to his natural powers. The hedgehogs stared off at one another, looking each other dead in the eye, exhausted. Shadow still refused to let up though. He still had so much to do, and so much to fight for. Desperate, he pulled out his assault rifle and started shooting at Sonic, who moved out the way. "Getting slow, Shad? Ya never needed these toys to beat me before!" Sonic smirked.

"A change of pace never killed anyone. Least not anyone important." Shadow sneered. Charmy was still on the sidelines, watching the carnage unfold. He wanted to cheer on his surrogate brother, and at other times, he would. But this was different. This fight with Sonic was way more personal than before, and it was uncomfortable to look at. "Dammit Shadow, this is stupid!" shouted Sonic, charging at the hedgehog. Shadow took out a Heavy Shot gun and fired heavy rounds at his nemesis. Sonic jumped up and homing attacked Shadow, knocking the gun out his hands and sending him a couple of feet. The Blue Devil faced off opposite of his rival, looking agitated at him. "Shadow, stop this already! Those aliens are gonna nuke Central City and you're focused on beating me in a dick-measuring contest! I know you're better than this, dude!" he yelled. Shadow glared at his equal. That blue bastard had some nerve to talk about moral priorities.

"Oh cut your high and mighty crap, you big blue hypocrite! You don't have a right to lecture me about moral compass after the shit you've done!" he said. Shadow wasn't going to listen to anything this blue hedgehog had to say on the matter. "Man, you are a stubborn motherfucker, Shad! I'm telling you I didn't have anything to do with your amnesia! Why don't you get that?!" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow scoffed at his rival.

"Don't give me that 'holier than thou' horseshit, Sonic! This isn't just about me! It's about _her_!" Shadow shouted, getting increasingly angrier. He quickly leapt up and kicked Sonic, but the Blue Devil grabbed his ankle and threw him into a nearby temple. Shadow stumbled as he rolled on the ground, then Sonic raced after him and stared him down. As Sonic looked at his rival, he very quickly realized what Shadow was really so angry for. "Somehow, I knew that's what this was all about. You really do love Amy, don't you? And you're afraid of what may happen to her if you lost…" he said. Sonic was able to read Shadow like a book.

"You know me better than I know myself, Sonic. Yeah. Everything I'm doing, it's for Amy's sake. If anything happened to her, I could never forgive myself…" said Shadow, "…and yet, for everything I do, she jumps right into you. You, a hedgehog that doesn't even love her and continues to break her heart time and time again! You broke her completely and she still runs to you! That's what I can't stand about you… your little charm that brings people to you just so you can let them down! Well I will not let you do that again… not to Amy, not to anyone!"

"You really think I'm the bad guy here? I got mad at Amy because I'm her friend, and I want what's best for her. She and I are cool now, but she's over me now! Amy's got eyes for someone else now, believe me when I say that." Sonic argued. Shadow raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if his rival was serious or if he was trying to let down the Ultimate Life Form's guard. Shadow remained vigilant. "That's your words against hers. And as far as I'm concerned, your words don't mean shit!" he told Sonic. The Blue Blur was getting impatient. What was it going to take to make him understand?

"SHADOW!"

The two hedgehogs' focus was diverted o the entrance, where a familiar voice called out to them. There was Amy Rose, running up to them with tears in her eyes and a look of angst. She jumped up to glomp her hero. The temple was dark, Amy could barely see the figures of the two hedgehogs she had pursued her whole life. However, she was certain she would have the one and only hedgehog that would love her around her arms. Shadow gave a small smile, happy to see his beloved even if it was too dangerous for her to be there. He stood ready for Amy's warm embrace. Even his hatred for Sonic was subsiding. One look at her made everything better, and he figured she would surely jump to him.

They both were wrong to assume.

Amy forcefully wrapped her arms around the waist not of her Ultimate Love Interest, but rather of Sonic. Her body pressed against Sonic's back as she hugged him tightly. Sonic's reactions were of dismay and panic. He heard Amy did this before, but he never saw how bad it was until now. He was flailing his arms in annoyance and panic, trying to get Amy off of him before Shadow got angry. Shadow, however, felt no such anger. He didn't even feel disappointment, betrayal, or bitterness. The black hedgehog felt nothing but sad emptiness. He had a feeling that this would be how this story would go down. Shadow stood there, eyes initially wide in shock, but very quickly lowered into resignation and emptiness. He knew that Amy loved Sonic the whole time. Shadow was just the rebound silver medal. The edgy hedgehog stood and sulked, as Charmy and Cream flew down and looked in sorrow and sympathy. Charmy looked like he just saw his own pet Chao die in front of him, and was almost ready to attack Amy for this.

"Oh Shadow, you're okay! I'm so glad I found you!" Amy yelled out as she hugged the wrong hedgehog. Shadow's ears perked up when he heard his name, then looked up. He saw Amy still hugging Sonic and he chuckled. She did it again. His beloved rose got her hedgehogs mixed up once again. Sonic was less than amused, still struggling to free himself from Amy's tight grasp, but it was no use. He knew that once Amy got one of her infamous hugs, there was no escape unless she let go. "Amy, let go! I'm not…!" Sonic pleaded, but his words were useless. "No way, Shadow! I let you go before, I'm not letting you go again!" Amy said, sounding upset.

Charmy raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He could not believe Amy was making such an obvious error right now. "You have _got_ to be kidding me…" he said, appalled. Shadow chuckled a little bit more. "Nope. We aren't…" smiled the Ultimate Life Form. Amy, though, was not smiling. She clutched onto Sonic, still thinking he was Shadow, as her eyes began to water. She was now taking this extremely personally. "Please Shadow, no more…. I don't care what happens to me! Just promise me…. promise me you'll stop hurting other people! I don't wanna lose you again, please! I know that hero that saved the world is still in you, please prove it and stop this bullshit!" she cried. Shadow felt touched by what Amy was saying. He never imagined Amy would be this compassionate for him or this brave to disregard her own well-being for him.

"I thought that… I loved Sonic. But…. I was wrong… my heart was in the wrong place, the whole time. It was you…" Amy wept, clenching Sonic tighter, who still struggled to get away. But Shadow stood there in bewilderment, he wondered if Amy was really trying to confess what he thought she was. "I don't want Sonic anymore! The one I wanna spend my life with... my one true hero is you! I LOVE YOU SHADOW!" she yelled. Shadow's eyes widened in shock and a wave of joy that overwhelmed him internally. She really did love him. His heart felt greatly at ease, despite the fact she was hugging the wrong hedgehog, yet again. Amy, however, felt a great weight had been lifted from her. The pink hedgehog finally was able to let out her love to the one she loved all along. It felt good for her. Once her tears dried, she felt ready to give the Ultimate Life Form their first kiss, and that would finally put her at ease…

"Uhh, that's sweet and all, Ames," said Sonic, "…but maybe you oughta tell all that to the _real_ Shadow?" Amy opened her eyes fully when she heard that. She thought she had heard Sonic's voice just now. She hadn't realized she was hugging the wrong hunk. The pink hedgehog looked up and saw Shadow across from her, standing there still in awe of her sudden confession. Then she looked up and saw the one she was really hugging wasn't her lover: it was Sonic, smiling nervously as he waited for her to release her tight grip. Amy's eyes widened and she instantly let go, shoving Sonic away. Her face was completely red in embarrassment. She really had done it yet again. "GODDAMMIT, NOT AGAIN!" she yelled, covering her face in humiliation. Cream ran over to her, giggling a little bit. Even she couldn't believe Amy made such a simple mistake. Sonic took a minute to recuperate, then smirked at the pink hedgehog. Then turned his glance to his edgy rival. "Well Shad? Still think Ames isn't willing to take all that edge?" he asked.

Shadow regained focus and looked at the party. As Charmy buzzed over to his side, the black hedgehog felt a sense of… feeling. Like acceptance. He never imagined Sonic of all people would, in his own way, try to make peace with him, even after everything that happened between them. After all, this was the same guy that caused him to lose his memory in the first place. Why would this Blue Prick even consider trying to patch things up with his greatest rival? However, Shadow's thoughts shifted immediately to the pink hedgehog stepping forward, her face red as a tomato. Amy Rose just confessed her true feelings to him, pouring out her heart to the one she really loved. Shadow smiled at his beloved. For the first time since awakening from that capsule, he finally felt happy. He felt loved by others, by his surrogate brother and his true love, and it felt good. Maybe he didn't need to remember his whole past after all…

"Shadow, why are you stalling?!" said as voice from behind him.

Shadow and Charmy turned behind them and saw Doom's Eye floating ominously. The Black Arms leader looked quite displeased at Shadow's lack of progress, and how much closer he has gotten to that girl. "I gave you explicit orders to annihilate the human battleships. Now quit your stalling and destroy them at once!" yelled Doom. Shadow grinned in a snarky manner to the alien warlord, completely unafraid. "Honestly, I'd get this shit done a lot faster if you got off your fatass and helped out once in a while, your impotency…" said the Ultimate Life Form. "OH SNAP!" laughed Charmy. Black Doom was less than amused. "Are you threatening me, Shadow?" he asked, his anger increasing. "I don't know, are you the senate?" asked Shadow, mockingly.

"You would do well not to incur my wrath, Shadow. Destroy the scientist's and the human military's airships, otherwise…" said Doom's Eye, glancing at Amy for a second. Amy felt a chill tingle down her spine when it looked her way almost as if Black Doom was remotely threatening her. "...I am sure you know the consequences. Now get going!" said Doom and flew off. Shadow was left to ponder for a minute, but no more than that. "Don't do it, Shadow! You know damn well he ain't keeping his word!" said Sonic. Shadow smirked and turned back to his rival. "Don't worry. His vice isn't as strong as it was. He wants it done, he'll have to do it himself!" said Shadow.

Sonic smirked at the Ultimate Life Form. He was glad that Shadow was on their side after all. "But… that doesn't mean our business is done, Sonic!" Said Shadow, "We have a common enemy, but that doesn't mean I forgive what you did. Once Black Doom is taken care of and the Chaos Emeralds are secure, you and I are throwing down!" Sonic facepalmed and shook his head. "For the last time, Shad, I didn't cause your damn amnesia!" he shouted. Shadow still didn't believe him, but was willing to come to a truce. That was when a squad of GUN troops stormed into the temple, intent on destroying the jewel and Shadow as well. They were aware of the fight he and Sonic had, having heard the racket from across the sky. The soldiers moved past Sonic, Amy, and Cream, and pointed their weapons at Shadow, who stood there.

"You're finished, Shadow! We're bringing this temple down, and you are going down with it!" Shouted the squad leader. Shadow looked at them with amusement. "I've survived a shit ton worse than this. I'm not afraid of a small cadre of pawns that can't even aim!" he smirked. One soldier took personal offense to that remark and looked ready to shoot. "Who you calling a pawn, asshole?!" he shouted to the black hedgehog. Shadow gave him the most smug smile to him as if daring the GUN soldiers to shoot him. It was as if Shadow was just embracing the military's low opinion big him, taking it in stride and not apologizing. The captain was about to give the order when Sonic spoke up. "Hey hold up, cap! You may wanna rethink this whole 'killing Shadow' thing!" said the fastest thing alive, "I mean, yeah, he is a major ass, and he killed lots of people. That I can't defend, much as I may want to… but he's not our enemy. And he had a good reason to do what he did, even if it was shitty for him to do it. Black Doom's the real enemy here, he's been telling Shadow to follow him. I'm not asking you guys to forgive Shadow, but I want you to at least understand that he's not our enemy here!"

The GUN soldiers looked at Sonic, then to each other, trying to dissect what the blue hedgehog had just said. They still had their orders to follow, but Sonic brought up some very legitimate points. Shadow was a front man, but wasn't the real threat. Black Doom had revealed himself to the entire world that he was the one pulling the strings. Shadow was smug in his mannerisms and was not helping the situation but didn't seem like a bad guy at present. However, their minds returned to what he did in Westopolis. He murdered most of the soldiers and people there without a shred of regret. They couldn't just allow him to go unpunished for the atrocities he committed there. The captain looked at both male hedgehogs, glaring at each of them. At last, he turned to speak to Sonic. "You are right that Shadow isn't the real enemy here, Sonic. But he is still wanted for mass murder. We can't just allow him to go free without any form of justice." He said. "You call killing him and a few bystanders justice?!" Amy screamed. Sonic put his hand out to tell her to cool off.

"Hey look, you can all punish Shadow however ya want when all of this is over. But we need him now. He and I are the Earth's best shots at killing those Black Arms monsters! Just let him off until this whole thing boils over, and then he can face justice!" Sonic argued. The soldiers looked at each other again. Once again, Sonic made very legitimate points in Shadow's defense, but they weren't sure about letting him go so soon. Unfortunately, they were all pressed for time. As much as they hated to admit it, they needed Shadow more than ever to kill Black Doom. "Alright Sonic. We'll trust you on this. I'll try to put in a good word with Commander Tower to pause the manhunt for Shadow the Hedgehog. Killer or not, we need him for now!" said the captain.

"Heh. Thanks, Cap! I was hoping you'd understand!" said Sonic, giving the soldiers a thumbs up. Shadow crossed his arms and smirked. He was glad to be off the hook for now, though he still wasn't sure about Sonic vouching for him. The soldiers walked past the Mobians and prepared to blow up the jewel. Sonic rushed past all of them and jumped to the next set of ruins. Shadow wasn't sure about having Sonic as an ally, but he was willing to take anything he had right now.

He raced after his blue rival, Amy and the kids following after them. Shadow's mind was made up right now. He knew exactly what he had to do, to protect Amy and keep his promise…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_(A/N: Yeah... not one of my best finishes. Once again, like Cryptic Castle, Sky Troops ended up being so big I had to split it up. Don't worry, though, it will just be one this time. I hope. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it in spite of all this. The big ShadAmy stuff is coming soon, so stay tuned! See ya next time!)_


	10. Chapter 9: Guardian Shift

_(A/N: Hello once again! I have been very busy as usual, so I have not had a lot of time to write these fics. Plus I have ideas for other stories so staying focused has shown to be quite difficult. However, we're almost half-way through. Some of the plans I had for this had to be streamlined or cut, but I want to make this an enjoyable fic for you all. I hope you all like this chapter, and the next chapter or two will be very sweet for me to write. Enjoy!)_

* * *

**The Miracle of Love**

**Chapter 9: Guardian Shift**

**DISCLAIMER: This fan fiction contains instances of profanity, extreme violence, nightmare-inducing imagery, and sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. **

**All characters and settings are property of SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

**NOVEMBER 17, 2015**

**12:08 PM – CENTRAL CITY – THE SILVER MANSION**

About ten miles away from the battle in the sky, the United Federation's leader, President Roger Connery, was standing on the balcony of the Silver Mansion, sipping his cup of tea. He knew full well of the danger that was approaching the capital city. The Black Arms made their intentions known that they wanted every bit of the planet razed and the people of Earth murdered. He stood in his office awaiting their arrival. The president made sure his wife and kids were evacuated with the Vice President as well as any non-necessary staff. That left him all alone, the only other person remaining was his faithful secretary, Christina Cooper.

President Connery didn't mind. He refused to cower in the face of tyranny and death. It wasn't in a former war hero like himself to run from danger. Besides, he had every bit of confidence that Sonic would sort this mess out. Nonetheless, his decision was made on staying, regardless on whether or not the aliens came. A beep sounded on his paging telephone with a message from Miss Cooper. _"Mr. President, Corporal Topaz Tanaka and her squad have arrived. They are insisting an escort to Area 99."_ She said.

"Send them in, but make sure to let them know I have no intention of cooperating." Answered President Connery.

"_Yes, Mr. President."_

Topaz and five GUN soldiers walked into Connery's office and saluted him. The president returned their salute and then instantly put them at ease. "Mr. President, your transport out of the city limits has been prepared and ready to fly. We can leave immediately!" said Topaz.

"That won't be necessary, Corporal." Answered the president, "I have no intention of leaving this place. I must stay and allow whatever happens to run its course… and take full responsibility for letting our country down."

"Sir, you have not let us down! We are still fighting these monsters and we will succeed in wiping them out! But for your safety, sir, I insist that you come with us to HQ!"

"My safety is not your concern, soldier! I'm but one person out of billions more on this planet. I don't matter in the grand scheme of things. It's this nation's citizens that are important, so I would suggest you concentrate on ensuring their safety!"

"With all due respect, Mr. President, I have my orders and we insist you come with us! If you were to die, the United Federation—and the entire Earth—would fall into complete panic! Without a leader, we won't survive these invaders!"

"I'm not the lifeblood of our nation's capital. It's her people. The United Federation's people are strong and will live on with or without me. I am staying here and that is final. Now go and help evacuate the city!" said Connery decisively. Topaz looked down in shame. She had heard how stubborn the president was in his hayday, but this was becoming asinine. She knew that Tower was not going to evacuate Central City unless the president complied, and they didn't have much time left. Topaz wished she didn't have to tell the president about how insane her Commander was, but it seemed as though there was no other choice right now. "Sir… I believe Commander Tower is guilty of corruption and negligence. He is wasting most resources on tracking down Shadow the Hedgehog than preventing casualties…" she said.

"I am sadly well-aware of this, Corporal. I've kept close tabs on his activities…" said Connery.

"Then… you should also know, sir, that he was putting your life and safety ahead of the innocent civilians in Central City. In fact, he ordered evacuations to not start until after you were safely extracted from the Silver Mansion."

The president's eyes shot open and looked at Topaz dead in the eye. He could have sworn she misspoke. "I'm sorry, Corporal. Could you please repeat that? I feel like you might have misspoke; please say that again…" he asked, incredulously.

"I did not, sir. Commander Tower has insisted that your safety come first and foremost, and to postpone evacuation of the city until you were safe. One of many decisions he has made of late that I highly disagree with…" Topaz responded. The president clenched his fists in frustration. Actually, that may have been putting it nicely. He wasn't just frustrated, he was furious! How could Tower be so tone-deaf and foolish to put the lives of innocent people in such danger?! It didn't matter if it was to save President Connery, the masses were of greater value than the one. Now there was no way he was leaving, not if the city and her people were still at risk. He called Stacy into his office, who approached from behind the GUN soldiers.

"Corporal, this is a direct order and it will not be overruled: take whatever soldiers nearby or even from the National Guard, and have them begin evacuation of the city immediately! I will remain here, until the entire city is safely evacuated and not a second before!" he said, "I refuse to cower in the face of danger, and I will be damned if I have to share a room with that petty bastard you call a commanding officer!"

"But sir, there isn't enough time!" Topaz argued.

"Then get going right away! That's an order… _Captain_ Tanaka!" said the President. Topaz was taken by her sudden promotion out if the blue, but she shook off the thoughts of grandeur. "Y-yes sir!" she saluted the president, and then led her troops out of the building, getting on the radio to any nearby soldiers to begin evacuating Central City, in the event of an invasion. President Connery then sternly turned to Stacy Cooper.

"Miss Cooper, prepare the conference room. Tell the Secretary of Defense to indefinitely suspend the manhunt for Shadow the Hedgehog, and get a private feed to GUN HQ. I have some words for Tower…" said the president.

"It's done, Mr. President!" said Miss Cooper, and left at once. She knew that the president was not going to be kind to the military's top heads, not after everything that has been pulled under his nose. Whatever happened next wouldn't be pretty….

* * *

**12:29 PM – VAST NAZCA FLEET**

Shadow and Charmy had been rushing through the Black Arms air fleet for some time now. Their mission was still the same: blast Eggman's airships out of the sky, while covertly destroying the green gems powering the Vast Nazca temples. But now, they weren't alone. They had three new faces to help them out: Amy Rose, the one who just confessed her love to Shadow minutes earlier; Cream the Rabbit, Charmy's cute girlfriend with a hidden fighting spirit; and Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow's greatest rival who has called a truce between his friends and the Ultimate Life Form.

Shadow was extremely reluctant to accept Sonic's help, still believing Eggman's ruse about the Blue Devil being the cause of his amnesia. The black hedgehog was equally surprised when he saw Sonic vouch for him to be spared and not face judgment until after Black Doom's defeat. To the best of his memory, he never saw Sonic so compassionate to anyone, especially someone he barely knew. Was he perhaps wrong about this guy? Maybe Sonic wasn't as selfish and thoughtless as he thought. That maybe that blue hedgehog had a bigger heart than he may have realized…

"Yo Shad! Snap out of it!" yelled Sonic. Shadow snapped back to reality and saw Sonic running alongside him. The Blue Devil was matching Shadow in speed and body counts. While Sonic was definitely taking this situation as seriously as anyone else, he wanted to at least have some fun and take the edge off. For him, there was no use doing this if everyone was scared or not enjoying this in the least.

"Quit dozing off, buddy, and help us fuck up these alien shits!" said Sonic. Shadow sighed and pulled out his uzi, following Sonic who was confronting several Black Warriors that seemed to be minding their own business. Sonic wasn't going to wait for them to attack, though. He hit several Homing Attacks before they could even react, knocking them off the temple and into the clouds below. Shadow decided not to be upstaged by his rival and began unleashing a magazine's worth of bullets at the aliens. He knew that Black Doom was watching over him and would be outraged. But Shadow didn't care about anything other than protecting Amy, as well as keeping her happy. Now that he knew how she felt, there was no way he was going to be Doom's lackey for the foreseeable future.

Shadow had become aware of the assault party on Eggman's Fleet. He knew there was no way of completing his task of blowing up Eggman's ships without potentially killing Tails and the others, so those plans were off the table completely. All that they could do was take down the Black Arms invasion force. GUN seemed to stop chasing him at long last after Sonic was able to talk a few soldiers out of killing Shadow, at least for the time being. Shadow turned to see a Black Oak charging at him from behind, but that's when Charmy grabbed onto his back and flew him up. With Shadow out the way, Cream threw Cheese forward, who hit an uppercut on the giant alien, as Amy charged and bringing her hammer onto the Black Oak's stomach, creating a massive hole that burst the monster's guts out. Amy squirmed a bit at the sight of her bloody carnage but shook it off. Shadow and Charmy flew back down as they saw more Black Arms on their way to ambush the girls.

Shadow took his homing rocket launcher and unleashed a fury of heat-seekers at the aliens, blowing them to pieces before they could get close enough. Back on solid ground, Charmy flew over and spinkicked the jewel for the temple. The gem smashed into tiny pieces and the place began to rumble as it descended downwards. The group jumped and flew off and onto the next temple as quick as they could. Entering the fortress, the Mobians saw GUN soldiers caught in a firefight with Black Warrior guards. Sonic was more than ready to jump into action, but Shadow hesitated for a bit. He knew that GUN was still after him and his friends. Even if Sonic could convince some of the soldiers, he couldn't possibly convince all of them. That meant that Charmy and Amy would be in more danger. Shadow wasn't sure he could risk that.

Amy, however, didn't seem to care about the consequences at all. She leapt into action with her Piko Piko Hammer and started swinging away at the Black Arms shots to deflect them. Shadow was kind of in awe of her bravery. Or her recklessness, however one interpreted it. He was almost jealous of how determined she was despite the risks. The Ultimate Life Form smiled and grabbed his Flash Shot. There was no use thinking about it right now, not when lives were at stake for him. He hated to take a page out of Sonic's book, but it was time for action. Shadow rushed forward, Charmy following suit, and shot wildly at the Black Arms. A few of the enemy soldiers fell down in pain, while some charged forward to attack him. The GUN soldiers took the time to reload as the Mobian crew came to the rescue and were baffled at what they saw.

"Is Shadow… helping us?!" asked one soldier.

"Either that or he needs glasses more than his girlfriend…" said another.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Amy. She was already annoyed at herself for getting her hedgehogs wrong once again, and didn't want to be reminded.

The GUN soldiers now found themselves in quite the dilemma. Their orders were to kill Shadow the Hedgehog on sight and to apprehend anyone associated with him. However, that hedgehog just saved them from what was a sloppy battle for them. Even if he had committed mass homicide, Shadow also just saved their lives. It would be ludicrous to start shooting at someone after doing that. However, those orders came directly from the top of GUN command. Disobeying them or allowing him to escape would be considered treason or mutiny against the United Federation. The soldiers that spared him may never be allowed to be seen in their country or by the families ever again. The soldiers looked to each other in confusion and fear. They had no idea what to do. Suddenly, they received an urgent audio message from Miss Cooper.

"_This is an emergency broadcast to all GUN units. The President and Secretary of Defense have ordered an indefinite halt to the manhunt for Shadow the Hedgehog effective immediately. I repeat: the President has ordered all GUN soldiers to cease attacking Shadow the Hedgehog! Engage only the Black Arms and do not attack Shadow unless provoked!"_

The GUN soldiers looked at each other, nodding as they got the order. Most of them found the order to chase Shadow to be ridiculous enough, but they were afraid to speak up. Now that the order has been rescinded, they didn't have to worry about any repercussions for disobeying. And with Shadow solidly behind them for the time being, they didn't need to worry about what he may do.

"You heard 'em, men! Let's give Sonic and Shadow a hand!" said the squad leader, cocking his gun.

The other soldiers shouted in affirmation and fired their weapons at the Black Arms with precision aiming. In fact, Shadow thought their aiming was better because they were actually hitting the aliens a lot more than before. One soldier fired a grenade at a pair of Black Warriors, killing them on contact. However, a Black Oak giant appeared behind some soldiers. Charmy quickly flew over and stabbed his stinger through the monster, piercing the alien's insides and leaving a gaping hole through its chest and across it's back. Charmy appeared behind him, holding the Black Oak's heart in his hands as it fell down.

"Wow, these things really are heartless." He said. The sight of him holding an alien organ made Cream look like she was about to puke.

Sonic and Amy stood side by side, dealing with the Black Arms charging at them. It felt surreal for the both of them to be so close in a platonic fashion, but Sonic wouldn't have it any other way. He bicycle-kicked one alien that was behind Amy and hit a Spindash on two others nearby. Amy saw a few Black Hawks swooping in and quickly jumped up, using her Propeller Hammer attack to smack them against the walls. The pink hedgehog gave a wink and posed over their bodies, unaware that another Black Oak had risen behind her. Before Sonic could notice and try to stop it, Shadow jumped up, piercing its back with a Chaos Spear, and then ripping out it's entire head and spinal cord from its body. Blood and guts spilled out all over as Shadow held the dismembered head.

"Try not to get ahead of yourself, Amy." Said the Ultimate Life Form. Had his voice not been so arousing to her, Amy would have felt the need to vomit seeing the gratuitous gore in front of her.

In mere moments, GUN cleared out the area and prepared the explosives for the jewel empowering the temple. Shadow stood at the ready, anticipating an attack. But no attack came. Instead, the soldiers stood tall and saluted him and Team Sonic. This day was full of surprises for the black hedgehog. "Thank you for the assistance, Shadow! Perimeter is secure here! We'll blow this rock up then head to join the others!" said the squad leader.

"I thought you guys were ordered to kill me?" asked Shadow.

"That order has been rescinded by the president. We're going to give you support from here on out!" answered one soldier. Shadow raised his eyebrows. He still wasn't sure if he could completely trust or forgive them. However, he didn't have much time to argue. They all needed these ruins down.

"If you insist, captain. And thanks for the assist… and learning how to aim." He quipped. The GUN captain just stared not reacting as Shadow and others left. With the Mobians gone, the squad prepped the explosives to bring down the temple.

By the time they got outside and onto the next set of ruins, the group found themselves on the insides of the clouds. The weather turned turbulent, winds gusting with high intensity and rain pouring hard. Charmy was holding onto Cream tight to make sure she didn't get swept up in the stormy atmosphere. Amy was more concerned about keeping her dress down so that she didn't expose her backside. Embarrassing though it would have been, Shadow secretly wouldn't have minded. Even Sonic felt the wind dragging him back. It looked like things would get even worse.

"_Sonic, come in! We've dealt with most of the Egg Fleet up here, but GUN's ships have abandoned the battle! It's now basically the Egg Carrier and a few bigger temples that are left!"_ said Tails over the radio.

"Yeah, GUN's been ordered to pull back on killing Shadow. Guess some clean heads won over this case…" answered Sonic.

"_Doubt Commander Tower is gonna be too happy about that news…"_ said Rouge.

Shadow recognized her voice instantly. It had been well over a week since he last heard his partner's voice. It felt bittersweet to hear it. He was happy to hear from his good friend once again, but he wished he could have talked with Rouge much sooner. Now especially since Black Doom was getting into his head and making him doubt his allegiances. He wondered if he could even still call her a friend anymore. "Well, nice to hear from you Rouge…" said Shadow.

"_Hey there sugar! Glad to know you're still kicking. How's that little identity crisis going for you?"_ she asked.

"Better than that male harem you still won't ever have."

"_Awww, that really hurts Shadow…"_

Amy was starting to get impatient. She knew the two were good friends, but part of her was thinking the two of them were flirting. She would be damned if she let Rouge take her man away from her. "Look, nice as it is to hear you two catch up, we got some aliens to send to hell." She spoke up.

"_Like Tails said, we've taken care of Eggman's fleet. But the Egg Carrier is gonna take a while to deal with!"_ noted Knuckles.

"We'll handle that. Get back to the Blue Typhoon and wait for my word. Finishing the job may take a team effort from everyone!" said Sonic, already on the move.

"_Roger that, Sonic! Watch your back out there!"_ said Tails and hung up.

The gang had no choice but to continue further, but they needed to think this over well now. Sonic and Amy knew just how tough the Egg Carrier ships were. They were massive, well-fortified, and had firepower to spare. If this one was anything like the previous models, destroying it would be a very difficult task. There was also the issue of bringing down the Vast Nazca flagships. They wouldn't just take down one fleet entirely; both Eggman and the Black Arms had to be dealt with. Difficult part was how they do that. As they traversed through the ruins, they noticed a distinct lack of Black Arms around them. The group soon discovered why. Espio was standing at the edge of the ruins, arms folded and overlooking the skies ahead. Sonar was nowhere to be found, however.

"Heya Espio! Wassup? Where's the spy vixen?" greeted Charmy.

"Sonar and I got separated when we entered the clouds. But we have a bigger problem before us…" said Espio, then pointed to the empty skies ahead. They could see pillars standing on large red fruits that the Black Arms had been laying across the planet and a cave in the shape of a large fish-like creature, but that was a few miles away from them. Otehrwise, there was nothing. They had reached a dead end.

"Hey, no sweat! We'll just use Chaos Control to get over there!" said Sonic, giving a thumbs up.

"I would, but we're on moving vessels. I'm not quite sure where we'd end up if we tried it." Said Shadow.

"I didn't know myself first time I tried it. Hell, I didn't even think it would work at all… But if we don't take a gamble, those people down there may not survive! Just picture what we need to do, and we'll do it…!"

Shadow looked at his rival as if he got dropped on his head as a kid. It was true that the emeralds could transform one's thoughts into power, but it was a huge gamble for them to try Chaos Control and not pop up onto nothing solid. And with so many people to warp, the chances of even one of them plummeting to their death below was sky high, no pun intended. Charmy and Cream had the benefit of flight, at least, but everyone else didn't. It was a game of Russian Roulette, and the odds weren't in their favor.

But on reflection, he realized that Sonic was right on one thing: if they didn't try, everyone was fucked. He made a promise to Maria to protect the people of Earth, and he was not going back on it any time soon. Besides, he still had Amy to keep safe. There was no more time for second guessing right now. Shadow had to try it. Shaking his head, he pulled out a Chaos Emerald and raised it over his head. Everyone gathered around him and braced for what was to come.

"_CHAOS CONTROL!"_

In a bright flash of light, Shadow warped the group to the cavern using Chaos Control. He had to just think and hope that they landed safely. As the light dimmed, the Mobians looked around. To Shadow's shock, they all landed right at the flying cave's entrance. It worked perfectly. The Ultimate Life Form was quite surprised it worked so flawlessly. Or so it seemed.

A small yell behind them turned to a scream. Shadow instantly turned and reached out in vain. Amy had landed on literally the very edge of the cavern and lost her balance, tumbling down below. It was exactly what he feared would happen. But then, as he looked down, he could see Amy rising up. The pink hedgehog blinked and found she was riding a Black Hawk, which squawked in what seemed joy. Espio didn't want to take chances on the creature's intents and readied his kunai to strike it. However, Charmy put his hand up in warning. He had a feeling he knew this one. Shadow also started to realize who or what this Black Hawk was. Charmy pulled out a pork chop that he swiped from their camp site the other night and raised it. The Black Hawk shrieked in absolute joy at the sight.

"Blacky!" yelled Charmy in joy. It finally dawned on Shadow and the bee that this was, indeed, the same Black Hawk that helped them at the Cryptic Castle.

The others looked totally confused. "Blacky…?" asked Sonic, looking at Shadow.

"It's a long story." Said Shadow.

Charmy threw the meat to his so-called 'pet', who flew and gobbled it up. Amy had to pull on the creature's ears to keep her balance. Shadow at the very least smiled at the creature, grateful that the Black Hawk not only remembered them, but saved Amy's life. The Ultimate Life Form gave the thing a thumbs up then proceeded to race further into the cavern. Sonic also gave the thing a thumbs up as well as a wink. He figured if this creature was willing to save Amy, it was okay in his book. Espio and Cream remained equally confused, but nonetheless decided to just roll with it, following the hedgehogs, Charmy, and the tamed Black Hawk.

The gang chased through the cave, which turned out to not be as big as they thought. They arrived at the end in less than a minute, seeing the clear blue skies and the target battleships ahead. Amy rode Blacky to the Vast Nazca flagship ahead, Charmy gave Shadow a lift by carrying him from his back, while Espio and Sonic grabbed ahold of Cream who flew them over. Just as they were almost there, though, a plasma beam shot right at the Black Hawk's wings, sending him and Amy tumbling down to the temple below. Shadow gasped before noticing more shots headed their way. Cream and Charmy veered left and right, dodging the shots to the best of their abilities. Espio looked down and glared at who, or rather what, was shooting at them. The six Shadow Androids were on the Black Arms temple, having killed the entire cadre of alien and human soldiers on board. Espio gritted his teeth when he saw the blue android, Gareth, standing over and pointing his blaster to a beaten-up Sonar. There was no way they were getting away with this!

"Cream, Charmy! Swing us down there!" yelled Sonic.

"Okay, Mr. Sonic!" Said Cream. She began rotating herself, swinging like a pendulum. With enough speed and force, she swung fast enough for Sonic and Espio to jump off and roll into a spindash to attack the Androids, knocking down Blight, Scourge, and Gareth.

Shadow, meanwhile, grabbed his semi-assault rifle and laid down cover fire. He released nearly an entire magazine onto Ignis, who was getting dangerously close to Amy. The rounds did almost no damage to the crazed android, but did at least get his attention again. Ignis began firing off a barrage of rockets at Shadow and Charmy. The bee strafed left and right to try and dodge them, while descending down to give Shadow better aim and way to take down the enemies. Unfortunately, Terios was not distracted. The red Shadow Android fired off homing missiles that hit Charmy in the back, sending the two crashing down hard onto the ruins floor. Arin then fired a series of plasma shots to the defenseless bee and Ultimate Life Form. Shadow barely had enough time to activate a Chaos Shield to block.

"What's the matter, Shad? Getting a little old for this?" cackled Arin.

"Maybe he needs to warm up!" shouted Ignis and activated his flamethrower, putting the pressure on Shadow further.

Charmy flew back up and spun around to kick Ignis. The orange android barely reacted and just briefly stopped to backhand the pest. Before he could try to fire again, he and Arin felt something fluffy hit them. Hard. The Androids turned to the sky and saw Cream flying over them, Cheese by her side with Charmy. The girl was more persistent than they gave her credit for. Terios jumped up to strike the two, but was smacked into the floor by a strong hammer shot. Amy took the last few minutes to recuperate from the crash. Blacky had already flown away to safety, leaving one pissed off pink hedgehog. She charged headfirst at the Androids, who wildly shot at the girl. Amy used her Spin Hammer Attack to knock Arin and Ignis back, as Shadow finally recovered and fired a fury of Chaos Spears at the Androids, crippling them.

"So I guess we're even now?" Asked Amy flirtatiously.

"I dunno, wasn't keeping score." Grinned Shadow.

Sonic and Espio faced off against the other three Androids, who stood ready and waiting. Gareth activated his laser blade and pointed it at Sonic. While the androids were created specifically to surpass the original Ultimate Life Form, they were still creations of Doctor Eggman, and thus were also made with the function of carrying out the mad scientist's desires. That included destroying Sonic the Hedgehog. The blue devil and the Shadow knockoff circled each other cautiously. Sonic knew that time was if the essence, but he wanted to see if this copy was anything like Shadow, or even his greatest adversary, Metal Sonic.

"Sonic… how I have waited for this fight. I am Gareth, Knight of the Eggman Empire! I look forward to fighting you and seeing if your power is as great as it is foretold!" said Gareth.

"Heh… what a coincidence. I was hoping to have a bit of fun with you too, pal! Guess Egghead spared no expense with you guys!" said Sonic with a confident grin on his face, "Honestly kinda surprised to see one of his clunkers have this much charm to him!"

"There is more to me than just charisma… as you shall now discover!"

Gareth lunged forward at his blue adversary, blade first. Sonic very quickly sidestepped to get out of the way before running at the robot. He tried a few Homing Attacks on the android, but Gareth parried them away, knocking him into the air. The Egg Carrier's cannons were locked onto the blue hedgehog, and Sonic knew that he was wide open. He rolled up and spun back to solid ground just as the cannons opened fire. The blasts began to tear up on the ruins, causing a small tremor. Everyone stumbled a bit to stay on their feet, Shadow almost being thrown off. This time, though, it was Amy that caught him by grabbed his arm and pulling him up.

"_Now_ I think we're even…" said Shadow.

"I dunno, wasn't keeping score." Grinned Amy. Shadow just smiled back at her.

Espio was having no easier time with the remaining two Shadow Androids. Blight and Scourge were every bit of formidable as the original. Blight's hand-to-hand combat was a fearsome component, and his elemental after effects made it even harder. Scourge, meanwhile, was completely cold and patient. He stood ready in the shadows of the pillars, awaiting the perfect moment to strike when he could. Espio had to endure his ninja senses were top notch with this fight. Blight launched a few fiery missiles at the chameleon, but Espio jumped to dodge, then threw his shurikens at the missiles to destroy them. Then he charged down to the yellow Shadow Android and swung his kunai at him. Blight blocked the strike as well as the subsequent kicks and strikes from the ninja. He found Espio's attempts to hurt him amusing.

"Foolish shinobi! Do you honestly believe that your feeble toys can scratch me?" Blight sneered, "I am the product of technological perfection, the embodiment of the fear of this entire world! Nothing you do can stop me!"

Espio finally heard enough. While Blight was boasting, he sped up and booted him right in the gut as soon as the arrogant android finished. If there was anything he hated more than cowards and villains, it was crude trash talkers.

"You really need to learn to shut the fuck up." Said Espio.

Just as he had his back turned, though, Scourge saw his opening. He fired off a big plasma shot right at the chameleon's back. His shot hit right on target with perfect precision. Espio fell to one knee, almost completely incapacitated. He let down his guard for one moment and now was paying dearly for it. Blight painfully laughed at the chameleon's predicament and slowly started getting up. He limped over to Espio to float some more. However, Sonar had finally recovered and shot Blight in the side, sending him back to the ground. The yellow android didn't take that well, glaring at the GUN agent.

Sonic was still occupied with Gareth. This so-called Eggman Knight was giving Sonic everything he could. Gareth was quick and unrelenting in his assault on the Blue Blur, slashing at every opportunity and sending slash waves to Sonic every so often. Sonic was barely able to avoid what this robot was throwing. He rolled up and spindashed around the ground to disorient the blue android, but Gareth was consistently aware and on guard. As Sonic came in for a swift strike, Gareth put his blade up in defensive posture at the last moment. However, that attempt to attack was a feint. Sonic instantly dropped down onto the ground and kicked him from underneath, sending the blue android into the air. The Blue Devil then jumped up and unleashed a Light Speed Attack on Gareth. The Shadow Android plummeted to the ground in pain, electricity crackling as his wounds began showing.

Gareth would not go down so easily, however. He returned his weapon back to gun mode and shot up at Sonic before he could return to solid ground. Sonic dove down and grinned at the Android's quick thinking. He knew some of the Egg Carrier's cannons were still pointed at him, but he had a plan. Regaining composure, Sonic spun around to create a Blue Tornado in mid-air. The gun shots spread apart from their intended target and hit the cannons. The Shadow Androids, most of whom barely functional, looked up in annoyance. They may have underestimated Sonic's resourcefulness. Eggman was not going to be happy.

"It seems your reputation was not exaggerated, Sonic. Your power and resourcefulness are truly sights to behold. This fight has been a greater honor than I perceived." Said Gareth, as Sonic jumped back down.

"Heh. Well what a coincidence, rustbucket! I was really starting to enjoy this myself!" Sonic grinned, "Haven't had a fight this fun since the original Shadow on the ARK!"

"_Sonic! The battleships have almost reached the city! Whatever's going down there, you guys better hurry!"_ Tails suddenly said over the communicator.

"Doing the best I can, little buddy, but these Shadow Androids are a lot tougher than I thought!" said Sonic.

He didn't think Eggman would send out his best this soon. Time was running out and they didn't know what to do. They needed to destroy the Vast Nazca temple by eliminating the power source, but there was also the Egg Carrier to deal with. That ship was also loaded with tons of weaponry to repel any and all opposition, and these Shadow Androids were not going to let it fall either. If they left one ship standing, the other would turn it's weapons to the city. They had to eliminate both targets, and now.

"_Dammit! Isn't there a way to bring both of them down?!"_ asked Vector.

"_There may be. If someone could find a way to rip through the center of Eggman's battleship with enough force, it could result in a big chunk of the debris crashing down onto the temple and wiping out both fleets."_ Suggested Knuckles.

"_Well you actually can think for yourself, Knuckie. Thought only Playboy the Fox could do that, but problem is finding someone that can unleash that much power in a short order. GUN's drawn out so we can't rely on them now."_ Said Rouge.

As the Shadow Androids began to regain their bearings and approach Team Sonic, the group looked at their options. The cannons were inoperable, but if they knew Dr. Eggman, he would have backup options to carry out his evil scheme. If no one could think of a way to stop him and the Black Arms now, Central City would be history. Shadow looked down in frustration. Then glanced at his inhibitor rings. That's when an idea hit him.

Shadow recalled the doctor telling him that removing his inhibitor rings would increase his power exponentially. However, it was a big gamble. Last time it nearly killed him and gave him amnesia. Even if he doesn't remember it, he knew how risky it was to try. Shadow looked to see Arin eying Amy and was ready to punt that faker's head off. That's when his world shifted to that girl, the pink girl he loved. Her home was about to be razed to the ground if he did nothing. Worse was what he feared the Black Arms would do to her when it was over. He didn't believe Black Doom's promises of amnesty for even a second. He declared war on the entire Earth, after all. Why should he expect him to keep his word? Even then, he wanted, no, _needed_ to protect Amy at all costs… and he would.

"Charmy. Cream. Get everyone outta here. I got this shit!" he said, slowly taking off his left bracelet.

"Shad… what are ya doin'?" asked Charmy. He had a bad feeling about what Shadow was about to try.

"Sending the doctor to a tour of the desert…"

"Shad wait! You wasted all your power on this last time! We don't know if you'd make it a second time! Don't throw your life away again for nothing!" warned Sonic.

"It won't be for nothing, Sonic. I'll kill two birds with one stone _and _keep Amy and the city safe. Plus… if this fails, we may never get to see each other again." Smirked Shadow.

"Shad, you don't gotta do this! We'll think of a better way!"

"Sorry, can't hear you, asshole! Bye!"

Shadow removed the second ring from his wrist. As soon as they landed on the ground, he felt an overwhelming surge of power course through him. Soon an orange aura of Chaos energy surrounded him, blinding everyone around him. Shadow never felt something like this before. He wasn't sure what would happen next, but there was no time to think on it. His jet skates powered up and he darted up to the Egg Carrier with high intensity, surrounded by an immense wave of power. Shadow flew higher and higher until his trail finally hit the center of the Egg Carrier. The force and power of the collision caused a massive chain reaction, ripping apart many of the ship's main components. The craft slowly but surely began to become engulfed in flames of burning wreckage as it began to tumble down to the temple below.

"Tch! Seems we must retreat for now…" noted Scourge. The Shadow Androids wanted no part of what was about to happen.

"Very well. Next time, though, you all will feel the wrath of the Ultimate Battle Life Forms!" said Blight, begrudgingly. At that moment, each of the Androids began glowing their own respective colors. In mere seconds, they vanished one by one, teleporting away to Chaos knows where.

Sonic looked quite surprised for the moment. That looked like Chaos Control, but they didn't seem to have any Emeralds with them. However, with Egg Carrier nearly about to crash on them, there was no time for that. He ran to the edge of the temple with the others and jumped off. Cream and Charmy flew up for the others to jump and hang onto them. Sonic and Espio held onto Charmy, while Amy and Sonar grabbed a hold of Cream. As the two kids flew, they looked around for any sign of a ride or of Shadow, but there was none. They were practically stranded in the air and their friends were losing their grips on them.

"Tails, any time now, little buddy!" said Sonic over his communicator.

"_How about two minutes ago?"_ said Tails in response.

In almost an instant, Charmy saw an airship he didn't recognize zooming right towards them. No, it was too big to be an airship. It looked more like a spaceship! The Blue Typhoon flew right at them, stopping just above them so that the flyers could land with the others. As soon as Espio and Sonar's feet touched the runway, Charmy and Cream stopped their flying so that Sonic and Amy could both be set down as well. The hedgehogs were both glad that their arms were free again.

"WHOAAAAA! So cool~!" sung Charmy. He was giddy at being on board an actual spaceship, and one that looked so cool.

"While I admire your childish innocence and admiration of space, Charmy, you forget we have one component missing…" said Espio.

Charmy blinked and turned around to see the solemn faces on his friends. He looked about and realized there was no sign of Shadow. Omega and Rouge stepped onto the runway as well, hoping to see their friend, but nothing. Charmy and Amy looked around the skies, but the Ultimate Life Form was nowhere to be found. Amy was heartbroken. Shadow was gone again, and it may have been for good. Sure, he survived a fall and power discharge before in Super form, but they don't know if it was by will, dumb luck, or because he was in Super form at the time. Shadow may be gone for good. She looked down and started to cry. She finally realizes her feelings for Shadow, and now he disappears from her. Possibly for good.

Suddenly, Omega's sensors began blaring. "ALERT! Space-time anomaly detected! Possible Chaos Energy may be involved!"

Just then, a brilliant light shone on the flight deck, slightly blinding the group. Moments later, it began to fade and they heard a thud. Everyone's faces lit up the minute they saw him. Shadow on one knee, holding his inhibitor rings. He looked beat and drained, panting quite a bit, but he was alive. Everyone ran up to him in a hurry to check on him, Amy in the back of the pack. Even knowing how strong he was, she was still a bit surprised to see Shadow still alive after all of that. She still needed to process all this. Shadow looked up and the first thing he saw was Sonic and his usual smug cocky self. Not the first thing he'd hope to see after seemingly almost dying.

"Hey Shad! Sure know how to make a dramatic entrance, don't ya?" he said with a thumbs up.

"Real funny, dipshit…" Shadow said quietly, slowly putting his rings back on his wrists.

"SHADOWWW!" Amy finally joyously screamed and ran over to him.

She jumped up and glomped him, hugging him tightly, as small tears began to run down her face. Shadow felt his own ribs being crushed harder from her grip. He wondered if this was why Sonic kept running away from her all the time. Yet the feeling of her body pressed against his, and her arms around him felt… good. It was as if an angel was carrying him in their arms. That was exactly what Amy was to him; his lovely angel. One that could hit him hard.

And she did. Amy stood up after a minute or two and, without warning, struck Shadow across the head with her Piko Piko Hammer. Shadow landed a few feet back, rubbing his head in pain. _Now_ he was certain why Sonic kept running from her, but that fiery side was a bit of a turn on to Shadow. When he looked to her, Amy looked upset for some reason. Her tears still hadn't completely dried.

"YOU ASSHOLE! Do you have any idea worried I was you could have died again?!" she exclaimed.

"Ugh… you didn't really think… I'd die that easy, did you…?" asked Shadow with a smirk.

"You barely survived from that stunt in your super form, _all the way in OUTER FUCKING SPACE!_ So yes, I actually _was_ afraid of losing you again…!"

"...did anyone tell you how sexy you looked when you're pissed?"

Amy looked at him with a big blush on her face. She was flattered by Shadow's words, inappropriate though they may have been. She had never been complimented in such a way before, even with her new physique. Shadow got back to his feet and smiled at her. Sonic and Rouge could tell this smile wasn't like the normal grin or smirk that they normally saw out of Shadow. This was a genuine happy smile. It was like he finally found his reason for being again. Amy's eyes watered again and smiled. Sonic had seen that look on her before, and he knew that was a look that meant Amy was really happy.

Amy quickly ran back to him and hugged him again, holding him tightly. Shadow returned her grip and looked right into her eyes. As they stared at each other, the whole world for them seemed to cease existing. It was just them and them alone. Shadow closed his eyes and brought his face close to hers. He wasn't afraid of stealing anything from Amy anymore. He knew how she felt about him, and there was no need to beat around the bush anymore. Thus within a second, his lips finally met hers. Amy closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and lifted her legs up to embrace his kiss. The two hedgehogs held each other close as they gave each other their first kiss. Shadow made sure to swirl his tongue around to make it as passionate as possible. Sonic and the others smiled at their friends' union. Things may have seemed rocky at first getting there, but Shadow and Amy were finally together, as some guessed they should have.

After a minute or so, Shadow finally broke the kiss and looked at his lover. "I love you, Amy Rose. I always have…" he said.

"I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog…" said Amy.

"YAHOO! It's about time!" cheered Charmy. He was glad that those two finally got together. He had been waiting for it for the last few days mow. It finally paid off.

"_Hey guys! I don't mean to break up your happy moments, but satellite scans indicate that the Black Arms have left most of Earth's atmosphere!"_ said Tails over the loudspeaker, _"Unfortunately, it doesn't look like they've left Earth's orbit and three Chaos Emeralds are unaccounted for. We may need to take this baby into space! Meet us at the bridge please!"_

"No problem, little buddy! We'll be right there!" said Sonic with a smirk. Tails didn't seem to hear him, but Sonic still was ready for a good fight. He turned to the new couple. "We still got a few big fights left. You up for this, Shadow?"

"Do you even need to ask… 'faker'?" said Shadow.

"Now hold on, man! This ain't that kind of ShadAmy fanfic where we're assholes to each other, so let's not start! Now let's move on!"

Sonic quickly turned and zoomed off into the vessel. Shadow smirked at his rival's bravado and subtle challenge. He quickly turned to peck Amy on the cheek and sped off after Sonic. The others just sighed at the two hedgehogs seeming immaturity. They may have been allies now, but their egos and desire to better the other was far from subsided. Rouge looked to Amy and gave her a smile and patted her shoulder.

"He's a real hunk, that Shadow." She said, "Take good care of him…"

"I will. I promise ya that" said Amy.

Shadow and Amy were happy now, and were determined to not let anyone take that happiness away. That started with Black Doom, and he was going down!

* * *

**3:37 PM – AREA 99 – GUN FORTRESS**

A little over an hour had passed since word got around of the success of Operation Sky Troops. The Black Arms had been repelled from Central City and the Egg Fleet was destroyed once again. Commander Tower was pleased that both GUN and Sonic's friends were able to take down both armies. It felt like the first major victory for them and the human race. However, he still worried for the major populous in the surrounding areas. Many people had died already in the last couple of days, many more living in fear, and it didn't feel like they were any closer to killing Shadow or bringing down the Black Arms.

Tower had not been made aware of his men's orders to pull out, nor the president's overruling his orders to hunt down Shadow the Hedgehog. As far as he knew, he was in control, but the way this war was drawing out gave Tower severe doubts about what would happen next. This was not like the crises that happened before. It was a galactic invasion where millions, perhaps even billions, were dead. Rebuilding would be far more difficult now than in the past. Nonetheless, Tower had to shake those thoughts off. The human race was stronger than this, they couldn't let these alien monsters get to them! They needed to drive them off and take down that traitorous hedgehog that was with them. Shadow would pay for the lives that he took…

Suddenly, a soldier ran into the command center and saluted. Tower turned his eyes over his shoulders to the soldier. "I hope you have some good news for me, Captain…" said Tower.

"I do, Commander! As you know, the Vast Nazca temples and Egg Fleet came down well over an hour ago. However, we just received word that during that time, Captain Tanaka was able to lead the evacuation of Central City and the surrounding areas." Said the soldier, "All citizens have been safely extracted to the safety zone just outside of Studiopolis. There's also reports that most of the Black Arms are contained within the Death Ruins jungle, cut off from the rest of their support, who have retreated to what we believe is the Space Colony ARK."

Tower sighed in relief. He was glad that his judgment was not misplaced and that everything was working out well. Though he found it odd how Topaz was given this sudden promotion and that she disobeyed orders. "That is good. And the president?"

"Sir… the president is still in the Silver Mansion. He has refused an evac until Central City has been completely evacuated." Responded the soldier.

"What?!" Tower turned around looking shocked and upset, "You mean the president is willing to throw his own life away to these monsters?!"

"Y-Yes sir. In fact, word is he was unhappy with your decision to put himself over the entire city. Didn't you get the message?"

"What message?"

"The message saying the manhunt for Shadow the Hedgehog has been rescinded. The president also wants to talk to you personally via a private video chat."

Tower looked completely on edge now. He couldn't recall the last time his own orders were overruled by the Silver Mansion's administration, and now not only would his justice against Shadow go unchecked, but the president would most likely have his head for prioritizing Shadow's capture over everything else. He hoped he would be able to hide his vendetta from the higher-ups, but it seems that won't be possible anymore. Tower sighed and looked at the soldier.

"How long has the president been waiting?" he asked.

"Not long, sir. Only ten minutes." Said the soldier, "He's awaiting in the conference room."

Commander Tower quickly saluted the soldier off and made his way to the conference room. Conveniently, it wasn't too far from the main control room where he stood, only a few rooms down the hallway. It allowed Tower and his main heads an easy way to talk strategy while being close enough to stay informed about whatever major problem was present. Tower scanned himself through the retinal scanner and entered the room. The place was relatively small, with a long oval table in the middle with about six chairs on each side and two more chairs on the ends. Although there were more than enough paces to sit, even in the control room, Tower preferred to stand. To sit down was like an act of cowardice, he believed, so he never sat down unless he needed to. He took a remote and pressed it to activate a large monitor on the wall. The screen turned on to show President Connery behind a desk looking none too happy. Tower saluted the president nonetheless.

"Good afternoon, Mr. President." Greeted Tower. He knew he was in for an earful though.

"Cut the pleasant bullshit, Tower. I'm in no mood for your bootlicking!" said Connery. Only ten seconds into the call and Tower was already hearing it.

"I understand that you were… reluctant to leave the capital behind." Began Tower, "However, although the threat of the Black Arms had been negated, I still wish to urge for your safety to come first."

"And for the safety of Central City's people to come last? This city was under an immediate threat of intergalactic terrorism and your concern was on one man over the masses!?"

"With all due respect, sir, that one man is the lifeblood of this nation. If you were to die, the United Federation would be lost in an endless state of panic. Difficult as it was, I had to make the decision to put you first before attempting a full evacuation!"

"And you intended to sacrifice the entire city for it? I'm sure your father would have been _proud_ of you…"

Tower did not take kindly to hearing his father's name being brought into this. He still couldn't forgive Shadow for killing him and Maria fifty years ago. His grudge was starting to overshadow this war and cloud his judgment. The president was keen on making him see that. "I really wish you wouldn't bring my father into this conversation so tastlessly, sir…" said Tower.

"With my deepest respects, commander, I think you'll find your father was as tasteless as you say I am being right now…" said the president.

"I don't understand where you're coming from, sir."

"You don't think I seriously was unaware of what you were doing with our resources, do you? I have kept close tabs on you ever since this invasion began. You've been abusing your position to lash out against innocent people because of the actions of one by hedgehog! Shadow should not be given top priority over these monsters, Tower!"

"Sir, if I may, you seem to be glossing over the fact that Shadow was the one that killed a reporter on camera and massacred dozens of people in Westopolis."

"I am not. However, Shadow was the one that destroyed the Egg Carrier and the last of the Black Arms air fleet. Whatever vices the invaders had over him appear to have been quashed. I urge you, Commander… do not reprimand Shadow until this invasion has been dealt with!"

"And allow more civilians to be killed by that monster? Allow them to lose their families as I have mine?!" Tower didn't realize until after he said it that he just gave away the whole reason for his vendetta.

"Just as I thought. You have been using GUN as a platform to carry out a fifty years old grudge. I'm thoroughly disappointed in you, commander." Said the president.

"Forgive me if I sound insubordinate, Mr. President, but I never had a good feeling about Shadow the Hedgehog." Responded Tower, hoping to save face, "What he did to my father and Maria, it's unforgivable. I want to finish him before anything like that happens to anyone else!"

"You have my sympathies, Tower, but this isn't the way to go about it. Aside from that… Shadow did not kill Maria Robotnik, and your father was not the man you thought he was…"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I think it's best you find that out yourself. Then maybe you'll realize who the real monsters are…"

Before Tower could even respond to what he said, the president ended the video call. The GUN commander just stared blankly at the screen, almost in denial. But moreso in complete bewilderment. His father was a hero to him, one that helped many people and was on his way to saving Maria's life before his own was taken. What about him was he unaware of? Was there another side of this he wasn't seeing? It didn't line up for him. Tower wondered what he could be missing. One thing was for sure, though: his hatred for Shadow was becoming unhealthy and doing more damage than help to the masses.

The president was right on that. He had to let this animosity go. But before he could do that, he needed closure. There was only one place he could go to find it. And it was the same place he lost everything, the place that started this whole nightmare: The Space Colony ARK. He exited the conference room and made his way to the loading docks. He needed to get back into space. Abraham Tower needed to find closure with his past…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**In Memory Of**

**Sir Sean Connery**

**(1930 – 2020)**


	11. Chapter 10: Ultimate Passion

_(A/N: Hey folks! I know it's been a while, but I'm back with a new chapter. And this is the one I looked forward to for quite a while. Yes, it's the Lemon, so of course viewer discretion is advised. My original plan was to have this be after Space Gadget, where they make love on the ARK, but I didn't want to pad out the story any more than what was neccessary, so I moved it here. Hope you guys like it nonetheless!)_

* * *

**The Miracle of Love**

**Chapter 10: Ultimate Passion**

**DISCLAIMER: This fan fiction contains instances of profanity, extreme violence, nightmare-inducing imagery, and sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised. **

**All characters and settings are property of SEGA and Sonic Team**

* * *

**NOVEMBER 17, 2015**

**4:15 PM – THE BLUE TYPHOON**

It had been a few hours since Shadow and Charmy landed on Tails' new spaceship, the Blue Typhoon. They had already been given a small tour of the ship as the gang prepared to take it into space and take the fight to the Black Arms themselves. Charmy was having a blast looking around the ship, flying about and gawking at how cool it looked to him. He was literally like a kid in a candy store, he was that excited. Shadow wasn't too impressed by the inside. He did, after all, spend half of his life on a space colony, even if he couldn't remember most of it. What more astounded him was just the fact a 14-year-old was the one that was able to build all of this by himself. He wondered what else that two-tailed genius could do. Aside from hopelessly pursuing his hormone-driven crush on Rouge.

'He'd honesty have better luck fucking a plant…' Shadow thought.

The Ultimate Life Form cared very little about the vessel he was standing on as he roamed through the corridors. Instead, his mind was on a much grander prize: Amy Rose, the love of his life. After all the misunderstandings, moral questioning, and blood spilled for something that seemed trivial, he finally had Amy. They confessed their love for each other after the pink hedgehog went the extra mile to save him from the Black Arms influence, helping unite Shadow and her friends together and stop both the aliens and Dr. Eggman's advances on Central City. Now that the deed was done, there was one thing left to do. Well two things actually: find the remaining Chaos Emeralds and destroy the Black Arms!

Of course, such a task wouldn't be easy. Even with all the resources and firepower at their disposal, it was still Sonic and a few of his friends against an entire legion of highly advanced alien monsters. Worse still, Black Doom could see all. There wasn't a doubt in Shadow's mind that the alien's warlord was already well aware of Shadow's betrayal. He needed to watch his back, and most specifically, watch Amy's as well.

Shadow was walking through a corridor of the ship with Charmy. The two wondered if they could really take the Black Arms and end all of this. Shadow in particular, despite of his resolution to protect Amy and the planet, couldn't help but fear for the consequences for his actions. Black Doom was not going to take his betrayal too kindly. As he was deep in thought, he heard Charmy call out to his girlfriend. There stood both of their girls, Cream and Amy, chatting amongst themselves near the sleeping quarters. Charmy instantly few over to see the cute bunny, who ran up and hugged him like a loving teddy bear. The two then kissed in a way that would make one's heart melt.

"Oh Cream, have I missed seeing your cute little face…" said Charmy.

"Umm… we just saw each other five minutes ago, Charmy." said Cream.

"Yeah, but it felt like five hours!"

Cream just giggled and embraced her boyfriend. Amy smiled at the two lovebirds, as did Shadow, in a brooding sorta way. Charmy then took Cream's hand wand ran off into the distance for their own sort of date. This left Shadow and Amy alone at last. Amy approached the black hedgehog with the sweetest smile the Ultimate Life Form had seen in fifty years. Shadow looked her up and down, finally getting a real good look at her now that they had time for themselves. He could see Amy was working in quite the sexy body. Her curves looked smoother than Rouge's, and she even looked like she got makeup. Shadow grinned a small bit and wrapped his arms around her waist, catching her off guard a little bit.

"And how is my sweet rose?" he asked with a smirk.

"Feeling better now that you're here, Shady…" said Amy.

"Funny. I was gonna say the same thing to you…"

Shadow then playfully pushed his lover into one of the bedrooms. The room was quaint with a simple queen-sized bed and the bare necessities of living. Tails may have been a great genius, but he was a lousy decorator. But then again, either of them wanted to be in here for the décor. They were here to enjoy the other's company, in more ways than one. Amy sat on the edge of the bed and grinned at her dark knight. She looked feisty and hungry, but deep down, she was nervous. Amy knew exactly where they were going with this, she had spent the last few years preparing herself for the day she would give her virginity. Even though it wasn't with the hedgehog she originally hoped for, she didn't care. Mostly.

However, Amy was extremely nervous. She knew that it was going to hurt on her first go, and she wasn't even sure she would be good enough for him. On top of that, there was the possibility of her getting pregnant, enticing though it sounded. She wasn't sure she could bear that especially knowing Shadow's origins as part-alien. She still maintained her cool around Shadow, though. She didn't want her boyfriend to see her as weak in any sense. Shadow wasn't fooled though.

"Amy… you know we don't have to do this if you aren't ready." He said.

"Hey, you're the one that pushed me in here. It's a bit late to pull out now, don't ya think?" she asked with a small grin.

"Heh. You're really not gonna back out huh?"

"Only if you will, my darling Shadow…"

"Heh… okay. But before we do, I need to ask something…"

"Go on, my dark prince…"

Shadow calmly approached the bed and sat beside her. He looked at his girlfriend with complete sincerity and care. He wanted her, every bit of him desired her. Amy was like his drug to let go of his past, and to aim for a greater future. But he needed to know one thing before that. "If you don't mind me asking… what _did_ you see in Sonic that made you fall for him?" he asked.

Amy looked at him with a bit of surprise. She would have thought Shadow would be over his hate boner with Sonic by now. It looked like those two were finally on the right page, even if they were still being a little too competitive for their own goods. More than that, she didn't want to remember the bad memories of rejection regarding Sonic anymore. She just wanted to enjoy her new courtship with Shadow. But it seemed that her boyfriend wanted to have some semblance of closure, as if he could see there was more to her past love than a simple baby crush she had for the Blue Devil. Finally, she sighed and started explaining.

"It was about ten years ago. Back when I was just a kid." Amy began, "I was more into fortune telling and mystical romantic things, so I was always picked on. My parents were barely there for me either. I didn't even have any friends… except for one. Her name was Tekno. She was kinda the Tails to my Sonic in a way… she was always inventing and building things, and she was never afraid of any challenge! We always hung out and had so much fun, pretending that we were on adventures, and talking about our futures. They were great times…"

Shadow listened intently. He didn't stop her at all and let her talk about her life, and how much of a good friend this Tekno was. He kind of wished he could meet her. The black hedgehog wondered what happened to her. He very quickly got his answer…

"But then, one day… she was gone. Just like that. Apparently, her family decided to move overseas and try to get her in some fancy school. So they packed up and… before we could even say good-bye… Tekno was out of my life…" said Amy, beginning to tear up, "I was crying a lot when I found out. We were going to be such amazing friends, and then…. All gone. I was alone again. No one to keep me company but my tarot cards… no one…"

Shadow put his arm around Amy's shoulder, trying to comfort her. He had no idea that Amy had as rough a life as she did. It was even more astonishing that for such a bad childhood, she was still able to be so cheerful and outgoing, like not a care in the world. Did Sonic really have that big an impact on her? It seemed like she was a broken mistress before then. Was that why she loved him?

"There was really no one around for you… was there?" asked Shadow, in a sad tone.

"Just one. Sonic…" Amy sniffed, "A day after, or maybe the day after that… anyway, I was crying in the woods, playing with my cards. That was when Sonic came up to me. He saw I wasn't happy, and he comforted me. I just cried in his arms for an hour, just let it all out. And he just embraced me…. Lovingly. He told me that life is tough, life isn't fair… and we'll lose people we care about. But it will go on. We will never forget them, and we'll always find a way to move on. All we could do was to enjoy life to its fullest. And maybe… we'll see those loved ones again someday…

"It was… uplifting. It felt surreal for him to care about me. For anyone to care about me. Sonic's positive attitude and his kind smile moved me. Just like that, I stopped crying and I felt… happy. Then he invited me to a picnic by the Never Lake the next day to cheer me up. So we could see the majesty of Little Planet. From that moment, I was more happy than any point in my life. That's when I fell in love with Sonic, and why I chased him for so long. But… I guess I just got too carried away and I didn't consider what he thought of me. I just wanted to hold onto that feeling… to be loved…"

"…you are." Shadow spoke up.

Shadow and Amy looked at each other in a loving way and smiled. The black hedgehog finally understood the kind of person Sonic really was. His breakup with Amy wasn't out of malice, but out of concern. He didn't want Amy to become a selfish, nagging skank that only saw others as a means to her end goal rather than actual friends. Sonic was always there for her when she needed him, but now Shadow would be the one to really help her through it. Shadow could no longer see Sonic as a foe or rival, but as a friend. Amy could aso move on knowing she had found real happiness again. Thanks to the two hedgehogs she loved so dearly.

At last, the ultimate life form pulled his lover into a deep, passionate kiss. The two hedgehogs held each other close, keeping their arms locked in a tight embrace. Their tongues swirled around in each other's mouths as they danced lustfully. Shadow puled Amy onto his lap as he straddled her body, rubbing her back tenderly. She pressed her chest up against his as she repositioned herself. Shadow moved his hands up to find the strap for her dress, slowly undoing it and letting it fall down ever so slow but sure. As he did, Amy began to remove her bracelets and gloves, as well as throw her boots and socks off of her and to the floor. When the two ceased their kissing, Shadow took the moment to look at Amy. She was wearing some cute white laced bra and matching panties. He thought she looked stunning.

"Damn, Amy. Sonic was missing out… you are perfect." He said, then started kissing her neck. Amy moaned out in ecstasy of his touch. All of this felt too good for her to be true.

"Ooh Shadow…" Amy whispered. Enveloped by the new lustful cravings she was feeling, she moved her hand down to Shadow's crotch, feeling a massive stiffness downstairs. This was it for her. There was almost no turning back now. Amy hesitantly pulled his member out of his fur and stroked it. It felt rock hard, throbbing and awaiting the touch of the woman of Shadow's desires. The ultimate life form moaned a small bit as he felt her hands move up and down his beastlihood. He felt good, but he was not going to be out pleasured. Shadow cupped Amy's butt cheeks and rubbed her cute ass in a tender, circular motion.

"Mmm, such a smooth ass. Smooth as a baby's…" said Shadow.

"Ooh, you flatter me, you sexy beast." Said Amy.

"You talking about me… or the beast downstairs?"

"Hell fucking yes…"

Amy couldn't take it anymore. She crawled off Shadow and sat on the floor, down on her knees with a lewd look on her face. Shadow smirked confidently. He was even more aroused by her every second. He always thought Rouge was the horny one, but Amy was coming very close to outdoing her. Following Amy's lead, Shadow removed his inhibitor rings and gloves, followed by his shoes and socks. He stood up proud, giving Amy a good look at his cock. The pink hedgehog gasped when she saw it. Shadow's dick was at least seven inches in length and looked much bigger than any she had seen online. She wondered if she was going to be able to take all of it.

"Mother of Chaos… You really _are_ the ultimate." she said.

"I hope it isn't too big for you, Amy." Said Shadow.

"I think it's just right."

Amy put her right hand on his bone and started stroking it, grinning at his girth. Shadow just looked down and let her work her magic. Amy stroked his cock with slow but steady motions, getting Shadow a bit excited at her work. After a minute, she started to lick the tip of his manhood to get a small taste of what he had. There was some surreal and sweet taste to his black and red meat. Eventually, she began licking the whole length and worked the shaft, causing Shadow to moan out more. Amy had definitely studied up on this beforehand.

"Oooh Amy… that's a good girl…." Moaned Shadow.

Amy was glad to be pleasing her lover, so she got a bit bolder. She took her mouth and started sucking on his big black balls while working the shaft. Shadow moaned out louder now. He loved the feeling of what Amy was giving him. She wanted to go above and beyond to show him how much she loved Shadow, and how bad she wanted him. After a while, she decided to finally take off her bra and panties. Now that they were both naked, there was no going back, and neither of them intended to. Amy took one deep breath and made her next move. She opened her mouth wide and started to take Shadow's throbbing cock. The black hedgehog moaned out again. At last, his manhood was being sucked off by the woman of his desires.

"Aaaah fuck. I been waiting for this…" he moaned.

"I'll make sure your patience gets rewarded in full, baby…" said Amy in a sultry voice.

Amy put her right hand on the end of his cock and slowly but seductively started to suck it like a popsicle. Shadow just moaned, smiling down at his lover. This girl was making him feel so good, and he wasn't even close to his limit quite yet. Amy kept up her pace, swirling her tongue around his cock from the inside of her mouth. Every second she teased him, the more Shadow had to restrain himself from just taking control. Finally, the pink hedgehog started sucking faster, closing her eyes as she sucked more and more. As she was doing this, she put her left hand to her crotch and started rubbing herself. She was enjoying this perhaps a bit too much.

"Ooh fuck Amy. You're really good at this!" moaned Shadow.

He put his hand on the back of her head to steady her. Shadow was fighting his every impulse to keep him from raping her face. Amy's lips were soft and warm, befitting of her kind but hot nature. It was pleasing him so. Amy finally decided to take his cock as deeply as her throat would take her, looking up with the lewdest and desirable face the Ultimate Life Form had ever seen. His dick throbbed at the sight of her. Just the feeling of being blown by this sultry rose was enough to make him want to cum, but seeing her face was pulling him closer and closer to that feeling. He could only hold on for so long…

Amy hoped it was soon. She was fingering herself uncontrollably from doing this. She needed to climax and quickly. Forget that, Amy needed to have his manhood inside of her posthaste! She instantly stopped, then slowly started pulling her mouth back. Now Shadow couldn't take it. He grabbed the back of her head and held it in place. Amy's eyes widened as she looked up to see her boyfriend grinning.

"Oh no you don't." he said, "You flipped my switch, so now you're gonna have to finish it!"

Before Amy could protest, Shadow forcibly thrust his cock down her throat in a rampant motion. He couldn't hold his lust any longer, he was going to make her taste every bit of his ultimate dick. Amy wanted to resist, but his grip was too fierce and their love too strong. She could feel it all the way down her throat, coughing and choking from the intensity. She hadn't seen Shadow like this. Was he that much of a sexual animal? Was this a worse idea than she realized? Eventually, Shadow couldn't take it. Without warning and a mighty yell, he blasted his cum down her throat. Amy's eyes widened more as she was forced to take his sweet, salty seed. The feeling ad taste overwhelmed her senses. She thought she was going nuts.

At last, Shadow regained his senses and pulled his dick from her mouth, spraying more of his cum onto her face. Amy tried swallowing as much as she could, but there was so much of his seed that she was more coughing some of it out. The only saving grace was that she was given a chance to breathe. Shadow looked down at her, panting a bit, but frowned at her condition. He wasn't happy with himself for losing control of his urges. Surely, Amy wouldn't be too happy with him now.

"Amy…I-I'm sorry." He said, "You were just… too amazing and I lost control…"

"It's… okay, Shadow…" she said, coughing a bit, "I was… just shocked. But you… you tasted so…"

Shadow made a small grin to her. Despite his clear guilt of losing control, he didn't want to make Amy scared or unhappy, lest they kill the mood completely. Of course, there was no way she could be upset at Shadow at all, not with a face that sexy. She stood up and embraced him, then the two made out once again as Shadow felt her up nicely. He licked her neck and then gently pushed her down onto the bed, slowly making his way downstairs. Amy blushed as her lover did his work on her sexy body. The anticipation was killing her. Shadow looked down at her drenched cavern. He knew exactly what to do next…

Shadow licked down on her cunt and started to finger her pussy at a steady rate. He wanted to make sure Amy was satisfied, while also ensuring he kept his own self-control for now. The black hedgehog started to suck on her clit after only a minute and moved his fingers faster. The resulting motions got Amy so excited, she could barely think of anything else. Amy arched back in pleasure, grabbing the bed sheets as Shadow worked his magic. He kept up his fast pace effectively enough for Amy to be satisfied, but he needed to please her more. Shadow went down and started licking her pussy, eating it out in spectacular ways.

"Mmm… such a juicy inside you have, my love…" he muffled, his tongue swirling around her pussy and hitting her hymen.

"Oooh yes Shadow… you're incredible…" moaned Amy.

The pink hedgehog wrapped her legs around Shadow's head in sexual bliss. He was licking deep into her, his tongue getting every inch of her pussy and beyond. He was making sure that no part of her womanly caves went unchecked. At last, Shadow's tongue met with her cervix and he went right to work tasting it. His pink lover's eyes widened and her lips broke into a sensual smile. Amy had never felt such utter exultation in her entire life. But Shadow wasn't finished with her by a long shot. He got exceptionally bold now and rammed his index finger into her anus. Amy couldn't believe what was happening. Not only was her boyfriend eating her pussy out like no man probably could, he was finger-fucking her ass too! Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and her tongue stretched out as she gripped the bed tighter.

"OOOHH SHADOWWW!" she screamed. She wanted him too badly.

Amy couldn't hold it in anymore. She was at her limit. In one scream, she squirted hard in ecstasy, leaking her love juices all over Shadow's face. The black hedgehog just took it. It was a small heavenly mist to him. He pulled his tongue and fingers out, and looked at his exhausted lover. Amy looked like a hot mess, panting heavily and wore the face of a woman in immense heat. He knew she wanted him, just as he wanted her.

"Fuck… how were you… so good…?" asked Amy.

"I picked up a thing or two from Rouge." Said Shadow with a grin.

"Damn, she's… quite the influence…"

Shadow just smirked, then climbed on the bed, embracing and kissing Amy with as much passion as he could give. Their bodies met, pressing against one another as the two hedgehogs explored each other's figures. Amy was done with the teasing and foreplay, however. She broke her embrace and crawled back against the pillows and spread her legs. She was finally ready to lose her virginity to the one she loved.

"Enough with the teasing. Let's do this, baby!" she said with an arousing smile.

"You sure about this, Amy? I don't want to force you into something you aren't comfortable with." Said Shadow.

"Yeah. I admit, I'm a bit nervous… but I trust you, Shadow. I know you wouldn't wanna hurt me, that you want me to feel happy. And I want us to both feel good. So please… take me. Give me everything you have… honey."

It was clear that Amy had no intention of backing out. And neither did Shadow, not one bit. Crawling over, he placed his dick right at the entrance of her cavern, teasing her bit by bit. He slowly placed the tip of it into her, giving her a small taste of what was coming. Amy squirmed a tiny bit. She knew what was coming and knew it would hurt, but she didn't care. She knew that her beloved would be right with her the whole way. Amy gave Shadow a reassuring smile when he looked in concern, then smiled back. The Ultimate Life Form then slowly pushed the whole length of his manhood right into her pussy, tearing right through her hymen. Blood poured right through as she cried in small pain. Amy had finally lost her chastity. Despite the pain, she couldn't be more happy right now.

"Amy, are you alright?" asked Shadow.

"Ah! Y-yes. It stings a bit, but I know I'll be fine…" she said, "Just… be gentle at first, okay?"

Shadow nodded and slowly started moving his hips, thrusting in and out of his luscious rose. Amy softly moaned from the feeling, but she wanted more. The alien and Mobian halfbreed seemed to read her thoughts and started to go a bit faster, holding her hips tight. The feeling was incredible for both hedgehogs. It was unlike anything either of them had experienced before. Amy couldn't control her moans as she gripped the bedsheets tight. He may not have been going too hard or fast, but he was hitting all the right spots for her.

"Oooh yes! That's it, Shadow. Just like that!" she moaned out.

Her voice only aroused Shadow further, causing him to go faster, hitting her pleasure parts while lifting her hips above. Amy found herself bent backwards, looking upside down and all the blood rushing to her brain. If this was what passion felt like, she didn't want to let go of it. Not even for an instant.

"Damn Amy! You have the sexiest voice when getting fucked!" Shadow grinned. He was trying to keep his urges in check, but Amy was driving him to nearly lose it again.

"Aaah… I can't help it! You're too good!" Amy moaned out, trying to keep a clear head.

Shadow, however, couldn't keep his head clear for long. This girl was perfect to him. Amy was everything a man could want out of a woman, every bit of her was insatiable. After what felt like forever, he stopped thrusting. Shadow then flipped her over so that she was on all fours before thrusting back into her pussy. Amy was now taking it from behind, her lover fucking her with his hands on her luscious ass. She moaned more and more, looking back at Shadow as he plowed her tang faster and faster.

When Amy looked over her shoulder, she could see the intense yet loving look in his eyes. That tenacity and spirit that made her fall in love with him. Shadow was steadily picking up the pace as they both began to grow into their lustful shoes. The Ultimate Life Form looked down at Amy's pink cheeks. They were absolute perfection to him, befitting the perfect girl he saw her as. Lost within his own lust, he dropped his hand down onto her right cheek, giving it a nice spank. Amy gasped when she felt his hand contact her bum and looked back in shock. She didn't expect Shadow to do that. Her body was growing more and more sensitive as he roughed her. So much so that now she could feel her hips moving on their own. There was no doubt that she was lost in the sensual passion that consumed them both. And she didn't want to stop.

"Aahh, fuck! Fuck yeah, Shadow! How are you so good?" moaned Amy.

"Ultimate Life Form, baby." Shadow grinned, giving her ass another slap.

"Ooh! Boy am… I lucky!"

Shadow gripped her hips as his cock sank harder and deeper into his rose. Amy's moans were an erotic symphony of pleasure, her face a beautiful mask he dare not rip off. As he went on and on, Shadow realized how he was doing most of the work. It didn't seem too fair to hog all of the pleasure, even if they both were enjoying themselves. After several minutes, Amy felt at her wits end. She was ready to cum again from the feeling Shadow was giving her. Suddenly, Shadow stopped and pulled out of her, then laid on his back next to her. Amy looked completely puzzled at what Shadow was doing.

"Hey, why did you stop? I was almost there!" she asked.

"I just thought you'd like to be in charge now." Said Shadow.

This was when Amy grinned in a way that matched her black and red lover. She knew exactly where he was getting at. Slowly and teasingly, she crawled on top of Shadow and stood over his manliness, gyrating her hips in arousing fashion. Shadow blushed at seeing her new wild side unleashed but smiled nonetheless, knowing full well what was coming. Slowly but surely, Amy squatted down, ready to give more of Shadow some of that juicy tang. After teasing him for several seconds, she pressed her pussy all the way onto his dark sausage, taking the full brunt of his manhood in her. Both hedgehogs moaned in pleasure before Amy started to move her hips, riding Shadow like a hot pink cowgirl. Now the feeling was even better, because they were both vocally enjoying the warm connection of each other's bodies.

"Mmmm yeah, feels good huh?" she asked, moaning.

"Damn right, Amy… oooh fuck, you feel amazing!" said Shadow.

"I can be even more amazing, if you want~"

"I don't just want that… I need it!"

This made Amy grin a bit more. She moved herself so she was on her knees, riding him faster and more roughly. The feeling of being in control was nice and feeling his manhood inside of her was all the more nicer. Shadow didn't move any part of him. He wanted Amy specifically to take control here. There was no need for him to be greedy with her body. Even if he wanted every bit of her, he still wanted her to enjoy it herself. Shadow moaned in sync with her as she rode his cock harder, rubbing her clit as she did so. Then she grabbed her love's arms and moved them closer to her chest.

"Don't make me do all the work, Shadow. My girls need some love too…" Amy said in a seductive tone.

As soon as Amy put his hands to her boobs, Shadow went right to work. He rubbed them in a smooth, circular motion that relaxed any woman from such an elegant touch. His touch inspired his lover to ride even faster, moaning in sync with him as they explored each other so lusciously. Shadow then squeezed her breasts, causing Amy to gasp in intense pleasure. She wondered if she would lactate any time soon by how much Shadow was squeezing. After several minutes, Shadow moved his fingers to her nipples, pinching them. Amy could barely take it. Her eyes moved up her head as he did this, her hips moving faster and faster. Shadow moaned as furiously as she did. They were in heaven.

"OOOH SHIT! You're hitting the right spots, Shadow! I'm losing my mind!" moaned Amy.

"And you… are driving me… insane! All I can think is… how much I wanna… f-fuck!" Shadow moaned.

"Then what say…. We wrap this all up?"

"You got it honey!"

Shadow wasted zero time when Amy gave the world. He sat up, gripping her hips as she still rode his cock. But this time, the Ultimate Life Form was thrusting upwards as well and kissing her as she did this. Their lips met in a ballet of lust, dancing around in passion that they dared not break away from. Shadow then pushed her down and started spooning her, playing with her breasts all the while. Her moans became far more impossible to contain, so she stopped bothering. All Amy could do was just hold the bedsheets and let out her moans as she felt his manliness hit her cervix over and over again. Shadow licked and sucked her breasts from time to time, just to break the monotony.

After many long minutes, neither of them could take it. Shadow was back on top of Amy, but this time in a hot mating press, with her legs wrapped around his waist. The black hedgehog sank his dick deeper and deeper into Amy, going at tremendous speeds that would probably break open a normal person. Thankfully, Amy Rose was not any normal person. Her will, desire, and love was too strong to break her. She just held onto Shadow tightly and refused to let go. The hedgehogs embraced into one last loving kiss as Shadow got faster. His climax was oncoming.

"Ooh, Amy! I'm so close! I'm going to cum!" he yelled.

"M-me too, Shadow! So do it! Please don't hold back!" she moaned.

"But I… I can't hold it! If you got…"

"Don't worry, Shadow! I'll be okay! I will gladly accept being yours! So please, let it out! Give me every bit of your cum! Let it all out inside of me!"

Shadow couldn't take it any longer. He had to let it out. With a few more rapid thrusts, he screamed out with Amy. They both came with immense intensity. Shadow's seed overflowed her insides, his dick pulsating as more kept coming out. Amy grabbed hold of him tightly to keep herself from losing it. After a good minute, Shadow pulled out and sprayed the rest of his cum onto his lover's body. The two hedgehogs looked at each other, panting heavily from the mad love they just made to each other. It was unlike anything they felt, and it didn't bother them. Not in the least. When the lustful dust settled, Shadow and Amy looked at each other with genuine and loving smiles. Then Shadow laid back and wrapped an arm around Amy as she lovingly embraced her boyfriend. The two hedgehogs exchanged smiles again and embraced, wrapping a cover over them.

"Damn… that was… incredible." Amy said.

"As are you, my little rose…" said Shadow.

Amy giggled a bit and kissed Shadow's cheek. Her first time with the man of her life, her new life, and one she would never forget. Nor would Shadow in an ironic sense. Though speaking of which, there was still something else he had to get off his chest…

"Hey Amy?" he asked.

"Yes Shadow?" said the pink girl.

"You wondered what my promise was. I feel like I owe it to tell you. Y'see, I actually fell in love with you the moment we met. When you wrapped your arms around me thinking I was Sonic. I knew from there the girl I wished to spend my life with was you. At first, my promise was of selfishness; to make you my queen and rule the ruined world below. But then… you reminded me of Maria's promise. And from there, it evolved into a mere betrothal…"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I might be. Amy Rose, my promise to you… is to protect you and all those on the Earth, and make you happy. I know it's cheesy, but I want your smile to be preserved forever. As eternal as my love for you. So I'll vow to protect you and the Earth no matter what. I'm not handing the Chaos Emeralds to Black Doom. You matter more to me than those gems or my lost past ever did. I love you, Amy…"

"Oh Shadow, I'm so glad… I love you too! I'm so happy that everything is out in the open now. I know Maria would be happy too…"

Shadow just smiled. He barely knew Maria, but he did know Amy was right that she'd be proud of what the black hedgehog was doing. The two lover's prepared to kids once again when suddenly, the door suddenly opened. They turned in surprise to find Charmy and Cream standing in the doorway with surprise on their faces. Or at least on Cream's. She covered her mouth with her hands while using her ears to shield her eyes. Charmy, however, just shot a knowing grin at the two. He had a feeling those two would get frisky while he and Cream were on their date. A date that consisted of them having ice cream and cake at the mess hall, and watching kid-friendly J-dramas at a theatre room.

"Called it." Said Charmy smugly. Shadow and Amy just blushed and looked away embarrassed, while still covering their bodies.

"We've been looking all over for you two!" said Cream, still covering her eyes, "Tails has tried calling you for the last four hours!"

"Wait, four hours?! No way!" exclaimed Amy, looking at a clock, "It's only been…. Oh."

When the two checked the time, their jaws dropped at how much went by. It was nearly 8:30 PM! They were so caught up in their own passionate love that they lost track of time. Honestly, it was a bigger surprise no one tried to walk in sooner.

"Uhh, tell Tails we'll be right there. Just doing a little… resting, before the final battle…" said Shadow.

"Okay… stay good, you two…" said Charmy, leaving while unironically pushing Cream away with his hand dangerously close to her lower waist. The little bunny was just blushing more when he did that.

"Heh… sorry I got carried away Amy. Didn't realize time went by so fast." Said Shadow.

"We both did, baby. But I don't regret it, because I got to spend it with you." said Amy, "Now, let's get changed and head up there before Tails loses his shit…"

The Ultimate Life Form just chuckled and nodded, licking her neck a bit. A minute later, the two got dressed quickly and walked out, hand in hand, ready to face any challenges before them, without much a care in the world. Not even for Black Doom.

A sentiment that may have been a grave mistake. Even though the Blue Typhoon was far from the Black Arms forces, their tyrannical leader had been tracking, overlooking, and overhearing every bit of their passionate night. To say he was unhappy would have been the understatement of the century. The Promised Time was growing ever so close. He needed Shadow to fulfill his duties, but his underling had now gone rogue and betrayed him. Nothing Black Doom could say or do would veer him back to the darkness anymore. Or at least not him, anyway. There was only one option left to bring Shadow over, one person that would dictate the Hedgehog's choices: his beloved Amy Rose.

"Oh Shadow, you foolish traitor. You should have never exposed your weakness to me." Black Doom said to no one in particular, "This clod is who you fight to protect so much, but it shall be her that brings you back to my side. No matter what, you _will _fulfill your duties, and the promised time _will _come to pass!"

Black Doom then vanished in a dark light. He knew for sure Shadow would take the fight to him and finish this war. All he had to do was wait for that right moment…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_(A/N: Phew! That was quite the marathon! Honestly, lemons are a lot easier to visualize than to write down into words. I apologize if things got a bit repetitive. However, now that this chapter is done, there's only a few more left. I'm probably gonna take a small Christmas vacation before I start working on the next chapter, just to recarge my batteries. But I hope you all stay glued to what I have next. See ya!)_


End file.
